Pure as Snow, Dark as Sin
by tmntfan4eva
Summary: Nickverse!Alopex/Donnie. Donnie finds a friend in Alopex as much as he does an enemy. Her ways are brash, unorthodox, and sometimes just plain wrong. Still, he likes being around her, likes the way she makes him feel. The only problem? His brothers are out to get her. And he can never let them know he knows everything they need to take her down. He can't lose anyone else.
1. The Arctic Fox

**So I did a thing. Yes, a DonniexAlopex thing. No, I'm not sure f I ship them yet or if I just find their friendship adorable. She'll likely never appear in the Nickverse, especially since females are 'hard to write' or whatever according to the creator. But I don't care. I'll interpret her as I see fit. Enjoy!**

The night is deep as Donnie treads down the sidewalk in the open light of the streetlamps. He knows better than to be so careless, but for once he can't be bothered to pay any mind to the eminent danger. After the mess with Mutagen Man he just feels so heavy, so hopeless.

He sighs heavily. April had been there. He saw her just as clearly as he saw her every night in his dreams. He also heard her warning off that boy. Yet she barely turned an eye toward them – him. She still wanted nothing to do with them after everything. But really, who is he to blame her?

She was just getting her life back together and then they went and ruined everything. They mutated her father. And through such carelessness. He clenches his fists. _It was all my fault._ The thought pulses in his head. Every step he takes drives it further home. _If only I wasn't so stupidly careless._

He mindlessly flicks his belt. He hopes it will take his mind off things, but it does nothing to distract him. It just gives him another nervous habit with the potential to form. Like he doesn't have enough of those already. He chides himself. He makes a face and shakes his head bitterly.

Donnie is so engrossed in putting himself down that he doesn't notice a quickly approaching figure. Only as it comes within inches of him does the movement catch his eye. He jerks his head up and his eyes widen, but he doesn't have time to act. Before he can even reach for his weapon it is on him – whatever _it_ is.

The figure pounces on him and takes him to the ground in one smooth movement. He hits hard and a pained moan escapes his lips. His head pounds and spins as he struggles to wrap his mind around what just happened. "Wha…?" Just as suddenly as it is there though, the presence pressing heavily on his chest is gone.

The figure leaps back and lands on all fours, but does not rise. Fours? Donnie blinks twice as he sits up. He rubs his head tenderly and steadies his thoughts. Still, the image before him does not disappear. There in the artificial light of the lamps sits a stunningly white figure.

Donnie's mouth slowly falls open. It is not human. It is a fluffy creature with pointed ears and only a deep purple around the eyes to contrast the blinding white of the rest of the body. A large tail swishes playfully behind it and Donnie can not help but follow the movement with every bit of his attention.

The creature yips at Donnie. Her eyes are wide and bright with enthusiasm. The golden color stands out especially noticeably with the purple framing them. She wriggles in place, about ready to pounce again.

Donnie tears his gaze from the tail in order to focus on the creature's face. It sees the intent obvious there and he struggles to get words out before the intent turns to action. "W-What **are **you?" He would say an arctic fox, but this animal, this _thing_ – it's way too big. It's very nearly Donnie's size.

The animal hesitates. The eagerness flees from her eyes and her body settles its restless movements. She seems to frown and puzzlement sets in. Her tail flicks now and again, but only automatically, not from any underlying emotion. She opens and closes her mouth, but can not find the words in her jumbled mind.

Donnie eyes it carefully. What is an arctic fox even doing in New York? They're supposed to live in frigid climates. He frowns deeply and his brows knit together. "What?" A sudden thought dawns on him and he leans farther forward. "Can you understand me?"

The fox brightens and she wags her tail a little. She opens and closes her mouth some more. As she does so she takes in Donnie fully. The greenish skin is nothing like she has seen before and, is that…a shell? She crinkles her nose and pulls back slightly. This is no human.

Donnie's eyes sparkle. "But you can't talk, huh?" He rocks himself over onto his knees and crawls closer. He tentatively reaches out to touch the fox's ear.

The fox draws back sharply. She bares her teeth and glowers at Donnie. "No." The word is course and barely loud enough to be heard. Still, it was a word. She can't help but let the accomplishment relax her.

Donnie starts and pulls back. The fright quickly fades to shock as he hears the soft word on the fox's lips. "You…You spoke!" Donnie says giddily. He clenches his hands in anticipation. "No way!" But that can only mean… "Did you get exposed to some mutagen?" He holds his breath.

The fox stares blankly at him. She blinks twice and cocks her head slightly. She has never heard of such a thing. Mutagen…? What an odd word.

The idea sends Donnie's previous emotions rushing back through him. He bites his lip and cringes in apprehension. Here it is – yet another sign of his mistake. No matter how amazing this is – that an animal was changed much like them – it is not a good sign. Perhaps it even means…? "Were you a person once?"

The fox makes a soft sound and shakes her head fervently. "No." She tries to say more, but the words get caught somewhere in her throat. If only she knew how to control this stupid new body and its strange abilities.

Donnie lets out a breath. He lets his head fall forward and hang in relief. Still, this is obviously the work of mutagen – human or not. "So, you're really a fox?" He raises a brow. He doesn't know why he asks. It can't respond, not really anyway. "But why the heck is an arctic fox in New York?"

The fox makes another sound. This one is somewhere between uncertain and desperate. Her face wrinkles in frustration. "Ma…ster…" She squeezes out.

Donnie perks. "Master?" He repeats. "You mean you had an owner?" He taps his chin thoughtfully. "So did he bring you here illegally? Is that it?"

The fox bonces a little on all fours. "Yes!" Her tail goes back and forth quickly.

"Figures." Donnie scowls off in the distance. He slowly pushes himself to his feet. "People in this city I swear. Sometimes I wonder if we shouldn't be getting rid of some of them while we're at it."

The fox ignores his words. Instead she watches his movements intently. She notes each tiny step and then she leans back on her haunches, her front feet lifting off the ground. She sways unsteadily and can not raise herself into a standing position without risking toppling.

Donnie watches curiously. He waits for a minute until he is sure it has done all it can. "Here." He reaches out and takes its front paws. He tenses in preparation, but when the fox does not react he helps it stand the same as him.

The fox wobbles on her new legs and fear shines in her bright golden eyes. She is sure if this person lets go she will fall right back down. So she curls her stubby finger-like appendages around his hands, ensuring he can not simply let go.

Donnie looks up and meets its eyes. He sees the uncertainty lingering there and he smiles. "It might take a while to get used to." He shrugs. He remembers it took him and his brothers a while to get the hang of it. "Being naturally four legged does make it harder anyway." He half laughs.

The fox folds her ear at her will and tilts her head slightly. This green person talks a lot. "Harder." She repeats. The word flows better off her tongue than the others. It pleases her and she smiles a little.

Donnie grins. "Right." He nods firmly. "Harder." He frowns thoughtfully. "So, let's try something." He draws one of his hands back from it and the fox teeters. "Here," He guides it to the wall. "Use the wall for support." He takes a few large steps back. "And get over to me."

The fox leans heavily on the wall. Her legs tremble beneath her. Her brows furrow far down on her head and she looks at him with uncertainty. She has the overwhelming urge to drop back down to all fours and rush toward him. But she has the feeling that would be cheating.

Donnie crosses his arms and waits patiently. He smiles over at the fox, but he is not so much thinking of its success as a victory for itself. His mind runs wild with what it means if he can teach such a newly mutated animal so quickly. That makes him wonder though – is it truly a recent mutation? Or has it been struggling for a long time, him and all his brothers completely unaware?

The fox swallows hard. She pushes up on the wall a little, putting more pressure on her feet. She takes a tentative first step and lurches forward. Her breathing hitches and chest tightens. She catches herself on the wall quickly, but her vital signs remain elevated.

She straightens. She tries another step and this time remains upright. Her breathing settles and she allows herself a tiny smile. She takes another and another and soon she feels much sturdier. She withdraws her hand from the wall and makes the leap of walking without support.

She stumbles slightly, but she regains her balance without having to reach out for the wall. Within a few minutes she is moving at an average pace and she makes it all the way to Donnie. She tags him on the chest. Her tail swishes energetically and she grins from ear to ear, the sentiment lighting all the way to her eyes.

Donnie chuckles. "Good job." He taps the animal lightly on the shoulder. A shiver runs up his arm as its amazingly soft fur tingles his palm. He pulls his hand back and lightly touches the area. He wouldn't mind doing that again. And that tail…his gaze deviates to the side and focuses on the massive amount of fluff flicking behind the fox.

The fox beams. "Thank…you." She finds the words come quite easily with her good mood.

Donnie brightens further. Every time the fox speaks he can't help but get even more excited. A fast walker and probably a fast talker if given the right attention. This is truly an amazing specimen. Heck, this animal could even prove to be a useful tool in better understanding how the transformation process works and even more so the difference between an animal turned human and a human turned animal. Perhaps…might he even find a cure through this fox?

The fox finds this ability to walk upright quite intriguing. She watched her master do so many hours of the day. Although she can't say she sees the benefit in it. She was always faster than him and two legs are such an unsteady way to move around. So she drops back down to all fours, for now.

Her tail swishes idly behind her as she looks up at him with bright eyes. "Play?" She nods her head slightly as if to subtly push him to agree. She can feel herself changing – body and mind – but she still feels her animal instincts strongly. She does not wish to sit and talk or even practice frivolous human things. She just wants someone like her old master to play like before.

Donnie snaps out of his thoughts and peers down at her. Oh, she reverted to her old way of moving. He shrugs. _Oh well._ Soon enough she'll get used to her human characteristics. "Play?" He casts his eyes to the ground and sighs softly. "No…I don't really want to play." With the excitement fading he feels the terrible gut wrenching emotions from before returning to torment him.

The fox makes a soft, curious sound. She tilts her head and her ears slowly flatten as his foul mood drips off of him and she notices the torment in his light brown eyes. "Play." She urges. She scurries forward and runs in a tight circle around his feet. She stops suddenly in front of him and bounces back on her haunches, lifting her hands in a begging pose.

Donnie mindlessly reaches down at pats the fox's head. "Sorry, I'm busy." He says mechanically. He stops patting its head but does not lift his hand. He lets the soft fur relax him a little. "I…have to fix things. Things like you."

The fox settles back on all fours. She makes a face. "Fix…me?" She frowns deeply.

"Yeah," Donnie keeps on, not really registering how offensive he sounds. "I mean, this isn't right. Animals should stay animals and people should stay people." He sighs heavily and runs a hand over his face. "I mean, it's cool. But…it's _wrong_. Not to mention we don't need a million mutants running around New York."

Most of his words go over her head. She does pick up on one though. "We?" Are there other strange not human humans around here? Others like _her_? She isn't sure what to feel about it all of a sudden. The human instinct of mistrust clashes with her animal training of believing in all who are kind until they are proven to be otherwise.

Donnie doesn't hesitate. He is only half aware of himself anyway, lost somewhere in his thoughts. "My brothers." Besides, it's only a fox. Even with heightened intelligence it has no previous ties to anyone in this city but whoever its master was – probably a nobody.

The fox nods slowly. "Bro…thers…" She tests the word on her tongue. She has vague memories of siblings, back before she was taken from her home and brought here, where a man bought her for a handsome price. All she really remembers is what happened after – all those moments with the man. Her brows furrow. And yet, even now those memories are growing dimmer. It's harder to picture the little things that once shown so clear. Is it because of what he called mutagen?

Donnie finally finds his bearings and shakes his head to clear the lingering fog. "Hey," He says carefully, slowly. "Why don't you come back with me?" He rubs his arm nervously, his feelings eating him up inside. This is wrong. He can't really use this animal like that. It's a person now, or the beginnings of one. What's he saying!? Experimenting on animals is wrong anyway!

The fox shrinks back. She narrows her eyes at him and her lips curl back slightly in a small snarl. No. Something is wrong. She can't go with him. His little movements, the swirling look of betrayal and desperation in his eyes, it's all so wrong. She curls her fingers and the claws rake against the sidewalk.

Donnie sees her defensiveness and his expression shatters. What's wrong with him…? He moans and slinks backward until he presses hard against a wall. His legs tremble and his body is suddenly heavy. This is it. This is what desperation really feels like. He slides down the wall inch by inch until he is sitting. "Sorry." He pulls his legs up and leans his head into his knees. "Just…never mind."

The fox's expression changes instantly. Her eyes lose their intensity and she untenses. Her tail droops and her ears flick with unease. She watches him with uncertainty. She saw her master like this a few times, and there was only one thing that she could ever do.

She creeps closer. She curls up next to him, directing her large tail over to rest on top of his head. Before the best she could have done was touch his hand like she did her master's, and then only if it was down on the ground. Now is different.

Donnie shudders as its fur floats across his skin. "I'm a mess." He croaks. He sniffles as hot tears slowly slip down his cheeks. "Just look at me – about to use a person, animal, whatever in my tests. God, April, _why_? Why did this have to happen?"

"April?" She slides her tail down around his shoulders.

"A girl." Donnie whimpers. "A girl who I love and who hates me forever now." He raises up to reveal a tear stained face. He sniffles again. "And it's all my fault." His voice cracks.

The fox looks sadly at Donnie. She smiles softly and her tail twitches on his shoulders as an idea strikes her. Her smile spreads and she leans up toward his face. She licks his cheek like any good pet, the only way she knows to dry his tears.

Donnie leans away from it at first. No matter how far he shifts though it follows him and slowly his lips turn up into a faint smile. He chuckles through his tears, the sound cracking at the edges but still holding a ring of true happiness. "Stop it." He swats playfully at it.

The fox finally heeds him and pulls away. She grins and lifts her tail in order to wag it.

Donnie smiles softly down at the fox. His eyes scream of the continued pain, but he is at least a little bit above the surface now. "Thank you…" He wipes at his eyes.

"Alopex." A word comes to her lips unbidden, an automatic reaction to his open statement. That's right. That's her name.

Donnie starts. He swivels his head. "What? What was that?" He knows he heard right, he just isn't sure what the meaning was actually intended to be. Alopex was basically 'artic fox'.

"Alopex." She repeats. She frowns deeply and digs for the way to make it sound more clear. She knows what she wants, she just can't get it out. "My…name."

Donnie's eyes wide. "Your name? Oh, cool." He grins. Now that the fox has a name he needs to settle on whether to think of it as a guy or a girl. Before it was easy to consider Alopex as an it, but now he just can't do it. But with the clipped speech it's hard to tell by voice if Alopex is a guy or girl. And the name is definitely ambiguous. "Mine's Donatello – Donnie for short."

"Donnie," She turns the word over and focuses on it until she is sure she won't forget it, even if they don't see each other for a long time to come. "Nice." Her brows furrow together. That's not quite what she means though. She tries again, "You are nice."

Donnie snorts softly in faint amusement. "If you say so." He doesn't really feel like a good person after all that's happened, even if it wasn't intentional. "I just wish April still thought so." He lets his head fall down into the palm of his hand.

Alopex's ears droop. She leans over and nuzzles his cheek lightly.

Donnie reaches up and runs his fingers through the soft fur. It really is amazingly soft. It's better than any blanket he's ever had the fortune of having. "You don't have a home anymore then, huh?" He says drowsily. Emotional exhaustion is amazingly powerful.

Alopex shrugs. She doesn't suppose so. Humans probably wouldn't welcome a giant arctic fox the way they did when she was small and cute like a dog.

Donnie nods vaguely. "Then…will you stay here?" He indicates further back in the alley. They are a bit to out in the open this way. He works his way up the wall and stretches out.

Alopex does not follow his lead. She does however get back on all fours, ready to go alongside him to wherever he sees fit. Her tail flicks gently behind her.

Donnie smiles faintly at Alopex's quirks. They won't last long after all. "This way." He moves halfway down the alley nearest them. He lets the darkness engulf them and then he stops. He gets down on his knees. "Here's ok."

Alopex circles him and settles in the corner of the wall and a dumpster. She lays like she would as a fox rather than a semi-human. Surely without a bed it's much more comfortable this way anyway. She does not yet close her eyes though, she keeps them focused on Donnie.

Donnie eyes Alopex with uncertainty. The fur wouldn't be a bad bed. There's so much of it too. Alopex is rather big. Or maybe the fur just gives that appearance. He wrings his hands. "Uh…is it ok…" He licks his lips carefully. "If I can…" He doesn't want to invade Alopex's space.

Alopex raises a brow at him. After another moment she thinks she understands. She smiles. "Use me as a pillow." She articulates amazingly well. "Yes."

Donnie lights up. "Really?" He crawls over and curls up by Alopex, scrunching his legs up close. Once his head is settled comfortably he mindlessly reaches up and lightly grabs two tuffs of fur.

Alopex eyes his clenches hands a bit warily, but she can barely feel his clinging to her. And really, it's reassuring and a way for her to be sure he's still there. She smiles and wraps her large tail over his body before letting her eyes close and her awareness to slip. It's not a bad time for a little rest, even if she is supposed to be a nocturnal animal. After changing…she's tired.

Donnie snuggles deeper into the fur. His torturous thoughts dull in the wake of such peacefulness until the pain completely fades away. He doesn't mean to actually fall asleep, not for long at least. But exhaustion grows heavy over him until he can't fight it any longer. His breathing softens and the real world falls away, giving way to gentle dreams full of April's smiling face.

Their nap becomes much longer than that. Before either know it day is breaking across the sky and light filters through even to their dark alley. Sounds of people passing nearby on the sidewalk breach the fog of sleep, but neither find the want or need to fully wake up.

It is only as a sharp, much more distinct noise reaches them does Alopex stir. Her ears twitch and her golden eye open suddenly. She slowly lifts her head, noticing Donnie there still curled up in her fur. The sound comes again and again.

Alopex brings her tail away from Donnie and shifts. She tenses instinctively. If she isn't mistaken, the voices are calling for Donnie. Perhaps it is his brothers, but she doesn't want to find out. It could easily be a dangerous stranger.

Donnie grumbles and reaches aimlessly for Alopex's tail. Where did it go? He can't find it and reluctantly opens his eyes. He yawns loudly and slowly sits up off of Alopex. "Alopex…" He rubs at his eyes, clearing them. "What is-"

Before the words are out Alopex jerks away. She stiffens and slinks out from behind the dumpster. She bares her teeth and bristles. They're coming closer. She can't stay here.

Donnie snaps to attention, fully alert now. "What? What's wrong?" The air is suddenly tense. He instinctively grabs for his bo. It is probably just a human – one that Alopex in this new state is right to fear with all her heart. Her? Maybe.

Alopex backs up. She gives one last fleeting look to Donnie and then swivels. She sprints deeper into the alley and out of his sight.

"Wait!" Donnie reaches uselessly after Alopex. He sighs heavily. And he still doesn't know whether to think of Alopex as a girl or not. It's easier not to. It makes him feel a little weird about last night if Alopex is a girl. And he doesn't need to have more girl problems. Oh well.

"Donnie!" His name comes sharp and clear. He tilts his head back in the direction Alopex had been growling at. A loud thud rattles the dumpster. "There you are!" It's Mikey. Happy as ever. But is that an edge of worry he detects there?

Leo sighs in relieved aggravation. He appears around the dumpster a moment later. "Do you know how long we've been looking for you?" He chastises. He crosses his arms firmly over his chest. He stares hard down at Donnie. "You had us worried sick! You-"

Raph pushes Leo lightly to quiet him. He bends down to Donnie's level. "You ok?" He quirks a brow. He holds out a hand to help Donnie up.

Donnie offers a tiny smile. "Yeah," He sighs. He takes Raph's hand and lets himself be pulled up.

Leo drums his fingers and sighs again. "What were you even doing out here all night?" He notes everything in the surroundings and can't even begin to piece together the reason.

Donnie shrugs. "Just…thinking." It's true, in its own right. He glances back behind him in the direction Alopex went. He wonders if Alopex is hiding just out of sight. He also wonders if he should say anything about his strange encounter to his brothers. Do they really need to know?

Leo shakes his head. "Well next time think a little closer to the lair please?" He smiles, but is tinged with so many other emotions. His eyes especially scream of his desperation.

Donnie smiles apologetically. "Sorry." He bows his head slightly.

Mikey pops up close to Donnie's side. "Heeey," He reaches out pinches a large strand of fur from Donnie's shoulder. "What's this? White fur?" He cocks his head and holds it out to his other brothers. "Huh?"

Donnie's eyes widen and his mind races with excuses. His panic slowly rises within him until he grabs onto the simplest of reasons. He snorts and shrugs. "Probably just from sleeping out in the dirt." He hopes he sounds more nonchalant than he feels.

The other three shrug and agree immediately. "Probably." Leo nods. "Now let's go." He motions up. "It's no time to be out. Someone will see us." He gives Donnie an especially sharp look.

"I know." Donnie murmurs. He watches Leo and Mikey hop back to the roofs. Then there is suddenly an arm thrown over his shoulders and he looks up to see Raph by his side. Donnie smiles sadly at him.

Raph smiles back. "Are you really ok?" He ventures.

Donnie shrugs. "As ok as I'll ever be right now." He presses his lips into a tight grimace. "But, that's ok for now."

Raph pats Donnie lightly on the shoulder. "She'll be back bro." He assures. Even if he didn't think so he'd never tell Donnie that. Poor little genius is already torn up enough.

"I know." Donnie glances discretely over his shoulder. He pretends that in that moment Raph knows what happened and is speaking not only of April, but Alopex too. He or she or whatever…they'll be back. Alopex can't really be gone forever.

Then they all go home, back where they belong.

**Before anyone says anything, I'm sorry if Donnie always referring to Alopex as an 'it' or me calling her a fox until she says her name is annoying. I just thought the it thing fit Donnie and idk I just referred to her as a fox instead of her name because idk. I hope it didn't detract from your enjoyment. Obviously I won't be doing it anymore so as long as you made it through this even if you were annoyed then it'll be fine with future writings.**

**Speaking of future writings, this might be continued. I'm going to leave it as incomplete for just such a case. This could end up remaining a oneshot, but you never know. So if you like it, follow it just in case. Plus the title is subject to change if I do in fact expand this.**

**Also, Alopex's personality has been Nickified (cause that's a word). Her idw self doesn't fit Donnie well. If I write more of them though she'll become more thugish, but this occurred just after her mutation so she was still more animal like than person and just sort of stumbling through things. And yes I did research arctic foxes a little before doing this. The information was just so conflicting that I don't know if I did it right or not. So please don't chastise me if it's not completely accurate to her animal.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. :) Please review!**

**EDIT: I changed the title already. Carry on.**


	2. Clash of Interest

**Here's the next one. I swear I'm so into the idea of this. Secretly I'll be pretending Donnie is doing this in the show behind the scenes. I won't change my mind. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! Until this story gets further in anyway. You'll see what I mean. Enjoy!**

Donnie doesn't think about Alopex for a while after that. His reunion with April overwhelms him in more ways than one and his life rights itself despite the impossibility of it all. So that one desperate night fades to the background. Everything about it becomes dull and he completely forgets his wish to see Alopex again. Alopex's very existence nearly disappears to him.

Until one night.

His brothers are out surveying for any impending problems or battles from the Kraang and the Foot. There have been a string of robberies and they need to figure out whether it's serious – their kind of serious – or just an increase in general crime. So it's to each his own. They'll cover more ground this way. The only imperative is that if something does come up, to immediately call. Donnie scoffed at the thought of anything that bad happening, but now that he's out on his own, far from his brothers, his doubts creep back in.

Donnie glances furtively about him. He grips his bo tightly in his hands as he slinks from one shadow to the next. His fears seem to be by and large wasted though tonight. The night is oppressive, but for once there doesn't seem to be any real activity, least of all criminal activity.

He knows better than to let his guard down though. Danger lurks everywhere, especially on silent nights. Then suddenly the silence shatters. Donnie jumps as a blaring alarm screams in his ears. He nearly fumbles his weapon, but quickly regains his hold.

Donnie shoots into a run toward the sound. His eyes dart back and forth as he not only tries to pinpoint the origin but also catch any movements that might indicate the culprit. He stops suddenly as he finds the source of the alarm – a simple convenience store. This can't be one of their enemies.

In the next instant the glass window shatters around him. Donnie starts and throws his arms up as leaps back, but he can't avoid all the sharp edges as they slice across his skin. He especially can't avoid the person who follows the explosion of glass. They lodge their foot deep in his gut and knock the breath out of him.

He hits the ground hard, his head cracking against the pavement. He instinctively rears his weapon back to hit at his attacker, but stops abruptly as his gaze focuses on the face of the culprit. His eyes widen and he gasps. "Alopex?"

Alopex starts. "Donnie?" She quickly lifts her foot from his stomach and scrambles around him. She grabs his arm and jerks him up, in no way gentle about it. She doesn't have time to waste. She drags him along and turns sharply into a nearby alley.

Donnie stumbles along. He tries to protest, tries to say anything at all, but he can't find his breath. Even when they stop he can only stare in disbelief at Alopex. His breaths come short and ragged.

Alopex looks hard at him. "What are you doing here?" She raises a brow and she crosses her arms. "You just walk around at night all the time? Waiting to get beaten."

Donnie shakes his head and opens his mouth. But the words that come out aren't what he expects. "You…you're a girl?" His shock rises further. He slides his bo back in its holder.

Alopex looks disbelievingly at him. "Uh, yeah. Of course I am." She frowns deeply. "Didn't you get that before?" He must not be altogether too bright.

Donnie breathes in deeply and finally regains his composure. "Well, no." He smiles bashfully. "I mean, you weren't exactly fluent the last time I saw you. You're broken speech made it hard to tell." He suddenly narrows his eyes and straightens his posture. "And not to mention you weren't human! How was I supposed to know?"

Alopex snorts and a flicker of a smile passes her lips. "You're adorable when you're mad." She reaches out and pinches his cheek playfully. "You just don't have a mad face."

Donnie makes a face. "Huh?" He tries to lean away from her grasp. "S-Stop it." He protests. He pulls at her arm. "What does that even mean?" His cheeks flush.

Alopex snickers. She releases him in the next instant, her golden eyes especially bright in her delight. "Exactly what it sounds like." She pats him once on the head and takes a step back.

Donnie raises a bro and frowns deeply. This is really the last issue he needs to focus on though. "Fine. Whatever." He looks hard at her. "But what the heck do you think you're doing?" He crosses his arms. "You destroyed that shop!" He jerks his arm up and points to the building.

Alopex glances back toward the open street where the shop lies. "Hm, yeeeah…" She rubs the back of her head as an almost shy smile creeps onto her lips. "I've not quite got the whole stealth thing down."

Donnie snorts. "Ya think?" He shakes his head in disbelief. "You're lucky you didn't wake the dead with that kind of finesse."

Alopex scowls. "Oh come on." She swats at him. "It wasn't **that** bad. I mean, I've gotten better."

Donnie can't contain a laugh. "**Better**? Lord, Alopex," He holds his head in a hand. "How bad were you at this?"

Alopex growls softly. "Well sorry. It's not like I was a fox trying to adjust to being a human or anything. Next time you mutate I'll be sure to evaluate your 'finesse'." She says the word in a different tone.

Donnie's face lights up. "Speaking of mutating…" he murmurs half to himself. "You look like you've adapted pretty well." For the first time he takes in Alopex's drastically different appearance. Most notably she is walking on two legs now, but that's not the only thing.

Alopex dons a thick, tattered grey scarf around her neck, a shirt torn at the midway point, and wrappings cover her arms and legs. Out of all of it though Donnie's eyes are drawn to the tooth hanging from her neck. He doesn't think he really wants to know though.

Alopex grins. "I know right?" She stretches her arms and swings them about. She shifts her weight from one foot to the other and jumps backward then forward again. "After a week it became surprisingly easy. Just like fighting." She strikes an offensive pose.

Donnie grimaces. _That reminds me_. "So are you responsible for all these recent robberies." He narrows his eyes and his hands clench. They started about a month ago – about the time he met her.

Alopex shakes her head. "Oh, come on Donnie." She smiles, but there is an uncomfortable edge to it now. She reaches toward his face again.

Donnie hits her hand away. "Don't 'oh, Donnie' me." His gaze hardens further. "I'm serious. **This** is serious. Did you do all of this?" He is pretty sure he already knows the answer even though he doesn't want to.

Alopex sighs heavily. Her gaze grows cold. "You should know what it's like." She crosses her arms, closing him out. "I can't just get a job for money or walk in and buy food. And I'm not going to let myself starve." Her hand twitches at her side. "Do you want me to starve?"

Donnie bows his head slightly. He simpers and casts his eyes downward. "No, I just…" He twiddles his fingers as a wave of guilt washes over him.

Alopex's tail swishes with excitement. Her eyes light up and an almost malicious smile curves her lips. "Or would you rather me eat _people_?"

Donnie jerks to attention. He gapes at her. "No!" He yells a little too loud. The sound is especially sharp in the sudden silence of the night. _Wait…what happened to the alarms?_ Confusion settles on his expression.

Alopex notes his abrupt shift and her smile relaxes into one of small amusement. "The cops must have come and turned it off. They went by a minute ago." She nods back toward the streets. "You just missed it I guess."

Donnie's brows knit together. He…missed it? Him? He's no master ninja, but-

"Hey," She cuts his thoughts short. "You alright?"

Donnie perks. "Huh? Yeah." He waves her words away. "I was just thinking and-"

"No." She shakes her head stiffly and frowns. "Not that. I mean **that**." She points, touching a finger softly to one of the cuts on his skin.

Donnie cringes at the contact. He glances down to see a multitude of tiny slits covering his arm, probably both. A few are particularly noticeable and deep. One even still has a piece of glass lodged in it. "Oh." How did he not feel that all this time? "Yeah, I guess."

Alopex's frown becomes deeper. "No you're not." She jerks her head back toward the street. Her eyes narrow. "But we can't stay here. The cops will be out looking any minute now." Her ears twitch faintly. She can hear them even from here. "So come on." She turns sharply and leaps up to the fire escape, grabbing on and swinging effortlessly to the first level.

Donnie watches with wide eyes. She really did learn fast. His mind flashes back to the moment he met her. He thought she learned fast then too. Was there something special about her? Was it just her species? Or was the mutagen altered somehow with her?

"Donnie!" Alopex barks. She leans down and reaches her hand out to him. "Come on." They're getting closer. She can hear them quite clearly now. Their footsteps move fast across the pavement.

Donnie knows he can make the jump, especially if she can. Still, his arms are bothering him now that she brought attention to them and he doesn't much feel like risking a screw up, even if it is a one-time thing. He can't be less capable than her. So he hurries toward her and grabs onto her hand.

Alopex heaves him up with minimal effort. "This way." She runs up the fire escape, up to the very top. Her tail flicks friskily as she readies herself to jump all the way to the roof.

Donnie follows her lead. They jump and land simultaneously. Once there they make their way over a few rooftops before stopping far enough away from the scene of the crime. "Well," Donnie sighs. "That was fun."

Alopex smirks at the hint of sarcasm. "A good workout." She points out. "And I learned something. You've actually got some wicked skills." She nods at him. "Where'd you learn to jump like that?"

Donnie can't contain his grin. "I'd ask the same of you." He raises a brow. "You've only been like this a month. Yet you're almost as good as me."

Alopex lets out a single syllable laugh. "Almost?" She crosses her arms and drums her fingers lightly, expectantly. "We both know I'm better than you."

Donnie snickers. "Minus ten points for stealth." He points at her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She lightly hits his finger away. The amusement fades away in the next moments and a cloud of seriousness comes over her eyes. "Now let's look at your arms."

Donnie shrugs. "It's nothing, really. I'll fix it when I go back to the lair and-"

"Lair?" Alopex tilts her head and looks curiously at him. "You mean you have a place to stay around here?" She blows out a breath. "I know no house or hotel will let me within a mile. Y'know, I could eat them and all." She waves her hands about dramatically.

Donnie shakes his head. "You probably would." He hasn't forgotten her comment about eating people instead of food from stores. He wonders vaguely if she preyed on anyone when she still wasn't completely transformed, or worse, if she even remembers.

Alopex shoots him a sharp look. "I wasn't serious about that." She rolls her eyes. "Now gimme your arm." She shoves her hands out expectantly.

Donnie waves her concern away. "No, I've got it." He plops down on the roof and crosses his legs. He holds one arm out and looks carefully at it. There are a few pieces stuck in his skin. He reaches down and carefully pulls them out, cringing all the while.

Alopex sits next to him, crossing her legs as well. "It'd be so much easier if you let me do it." She rests her chin in her palm and waves the other hand flippantly. "You're just making it take longer."

Donnie ignores her even as she goes on and on until he flicks the last shard onto the roof. Then with a large sigh he lifts his head and looks at her. He scowls. "You know how hard it is to work with you making noise over there?"

Alopex scoffs. "Whatever." She starts to carefully unwrap her arms.

Donnie tilts his head as he notices her undoing her wrappings. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" She doesn't look up.

Donnie huffs. "You know what I mean. **Why** are you doing that?" He rocks forward and balances himself on his knuckles.

"It's bandages genius. I use them to protect myself in fights and you can use them just as well to keep junk out of your cuts." She finishes the first one and moves it toward him. "Until you go back to your lair or whatever and can use better stuff."

Donnie pulls back. "Alopex, I told you it's fine. And besides," He bites his lip. "My brothers will notice something like that and wonder what's up."

Alopex narrows her eyes at him. "What? You don't want them to know about me?" She clenches her jaw and her fingers curl inward in the beginnings of a fist.

Donnie feels himself shrink. "No, I mean yeah, but it's not like that." The words tumble out of his mouth too fast. "I mean, look what you did!" He motions his hand in the direction of the store. He wonders fleetingly how far the cops have searched around the area. "We fight guys like you."

Alopex grins. "Do you now?" She raises a brow. Delight shines in her eyes. It makes Donnie all the more interesting. "Then why haven't you slapped me in cuffs?"

Donnie rolls his eyes. "We don't work for the police. We don't do like the law."

Alopex snickers. His mind is funny. He completely ignored the real question in her words. "Well, you still could have held me there until the cops came."

Donnie shrugs. "I guess." He frowns and averts his eyes. "But I…" He what? He's only seen this girl twice. He should have no reason to shelter her. "I mean," He rubs the back of his neck. "You were nice to me before, when I was falling apart."

Alopex makes a soft humming sound of acknowledgement. "So you feel like you owe me?" Irritation flickers in her eyes. "Because you don't, you know. I don't need you protecting me. I made it a month on my own out here. I'm perfectly capable."

Donnie shakes him head. "That's not it. Not really." He struggles to wrap his mind around the truth. Really there is no reason for why he didn't treat her like any common criminal, not a good one. At least not to him. "It just…doesn't feel like you're a bad person." _God, I sound like Leo. _"You're just like me – doing what you have to to survive."

Alopex snorts. "But you don't steal." She taps him lightly on the nose. "So obviously I don't have to be this way." She smirks.

Donnie scowls. "It's not the same." He swats at her hand. "It's just…not." When they were growing up they ate what they could find and as turtles it was pretty easy. Her though, if she reverted to her animalistic ways she'd inevitably end up killing people. Looking at the options, it's obvious that stealing is the lesser of two evils. And if she killed…he couldn't defend her anymore.

"So are you going to let me help you or not?" She crosses her arms and looks hard at him.

Donnie looks from the wrapping to her face and back again. He sighs. "Fine." He holds an arm out. He can always tell his brothers he fixed himself up. What he can't explain is why he didn't call for help.

Alopex smiles, and its strangely genuine. She takes extra care as she winds the wrapping around his arm. She then quickly undoes her other arm and applies it to his other arm. "There." She meets his eyes. "That wasn't so hard now was it?"

Donnie blinks up at her. He notices the docile content in Alopex's eyes in that moment and he is a bit startled. The usual cockiness or smugness is missing for an instant before it invariably returns. It makes him smile. "No, I guess you're right."

"As always." She grins. "I've never been wrong in my life." She hops up and taps him lightly on the shoulder. "I only do wrong."

Donnie gives her a disapproving look. "Ha ha." He helps himself up. It's amazing, but Alopex is actually a little taller than him standing. No one but Splinter has ever been taller than him. But she certainly wasn't sitting down. _Huh. _She must be longer in the legs.

"Well," Alopex turns and walks to the edge of the roof. "I'm done here." She prepares to jump.

Donnie's eyes shoot open and he jumps to attention. "Whoa, wait!" He runs forward after her.

Alopex sighs and stands to her full height again. "What?" She turns slowly and crosses her arms. She looks impatiently at Donnie.

"You're just gonna leave?" He frowns. "Where are you even going to go?" Didn't she say she didn't have anywhere?

Alopex smiles in amusement. "Wherever, you know." She shrugs. "I usually sleep in alleys curled up like a fox. Since, you know, I am still a fox." She makes a face then as she says, "I never understand those humans I see lying around against walls. That can't be comfortable."

Donnie shrugs. He taps his fingers against his leg. He wishes he could offer her some help, but he can't bring her home. He can't explain her well enough to his brothers and especially not to Splinter. And they might have the same thoughts as he did initially – they could test things on her.

He mentally shakes his head. No, he refuses to do that. "Just…don't destroy so many stores." He half smiles. He tries to be funny, but it really pains him to think of her breaking into places night after night even if it is to survive. One day she might even get caught.

Alopex grins. Her whole mouth of razor sharp teeth show. "I'll work on the stealth thing."

Donnie breathes heavily out. Of course. "Or, instead of ransacking a billion places you could just take what you need from one place and not eat at the store." She didn't have anything with her, so this must be the way she operated – eat and run.

Alopex frowns thoughtfully. She taps her chin lightly. "I suppose…" Meat didn't last very long without being refrigerated though. And it is her favorite. She can't help her animal instincts and cravings. "I can at least try."

"You could try not to steal too." He looks pleadingly at her.

Alopex smiles sadly. "Maybe one day." One day when she could find ways to get food without money or could work for money and had a runner to buy for her. It wasn't looking to good though, not for the near future.

Donnie hears the words beneath the words. _Not in this lifetime._ His smile matches hers. "Alright." He extends his hand to her.

Alopex reaches out and shakes his hand. "See you around." Maybe. She spins hard on her heel and leaps over the edge. She lands smoothly on the fire escape across the way and glances fleetingly back at Donnie. Then with a small smile she hops from level to level until she's on the ground, around the corner, and out of sight.

Donnie stares for a minute even once she gone. The wind rolls over him and tickles his skin, disturbing the white fur sitting there. Oh, right. He needs to make sure there isn't any of that left when he goes home.

He brushes himself off and then stands back straight. He moves slowly as he reaches down to his belt for the t-phone. He raises it just as slowly to his mouth, his mind racing with shoulds and should nots. In the end he picks what's wrong, "Leo, Raph, Mikey…it's all quiet over here. There's nothing." His version of wrong anyway.

Then he slips the t-phone back in place, Leo's voice reaching out and saying, "Alright. Let's go home guys." And they do.

**Will all my chapter end with them going home? Nobody knoooows. lol So, what did you think of this chapter? I know I'm basically recreating Alopex for the Nickverse but I'd still love to know what you think about my portrayal. Do you like where she's going so far? Do you like the Donnie-Alopex dynamic? (I'm still not sure if I ship it. I'm still pretty keen on Apritello.)**

**Also as it gets further along I'll change the summary. It kind of gives things away right now though. Well, please review! :)**


	3. Crimson Snow

**Oh, wow, this one's longer. I hope that doesn't bother anyone. Some things I've written it bothers people. Well, I hope you enjoy anyway!**

Time slips through Donnie's fingers like sand. So much happens and his life gets so crazy he scarcely has time to breathe. This time, he doesn't forget Alopex. He thinks about her almost as much as he thinks about April and more so when April is particularly difficult. Or maybe he isn't being fair. April doesn't mean to be that way or feel the way she does, at least he doesn't imagine so. At least he knows he sure can't help his feelings. Hers are likely the same, only to the wrong person. His definition of wrong anyway.

In his perfect world April would come to him not just when she was in physical danger. She would come when she was lonely or upset by things. But as it is, she only comes looking for that when it's about Casey. When that little punk hurts her. It makes Donnie's blood boil just thinking about it. Still, he never says anything, he just stays there for April when she needs him and longs for her when she doesn't anymore.

This is just one of those cases – April needing him for protection. He and his brothers race through the sewers to her coordinates. Their desires burn brightly, but Donnie's is dimmed as her final words pound in his head. _Karai's after me! And they're after Casey too._ The words beat him senseless, but not so much as the way she said his name. It was so panicked, so desperate, so…nothing like she even sounded concerning him.

April is in danger though. He must save her. Even if that means simultaneously rescuing her punk friend, he'd do it. Besides, he probably won't even have to do that. Raph with his new bromance with Casey will ensure that the vigilante is saved and kept in one piece. Unfortunately.

"Alright!" Leo's voice cuts through his thoughts. "Time to split up!" Split up!? Don can already feel his heart constricting with the impending command. "Raph. You and me will go after April. Donnie! You and Mikey will go after Casey."

What!?" Raph and Donnie cry in unison. "Can't we switch?" Donnie knows Raph wants to ensure Casey's safety while Donnie wants to be there to catch April if she falls.

"No." Leo says sharply. His gives them both a hard look. "Casey is reckless. It'll be better to have someone levelheaded there to find him and rein him in. He'll just want to keep fighting until he drops." He looks specifically at Raph. "Like someone else I know."

Raph snorts. He crosses his arms and falls back a little in line. He's faster when he swings his arms. That and he probably doesn't want to be anywhere near Leo anymore.

Leo shakes his head. "You all know their coordinates, so go." Leo springs up at the next ladder and reaches the top in a breath. He shoves the cover off and hops out on the surface. "Hurry." He waits impatiently for his partner.

Donnie and Mikey come before Raph and don't wait for Leo to say anything more to them. They sprint down the street. Lately there have been even more robberies and muggings and violence. Donnie knows the reason behind the first, but the other two are unrelated. Either way the combination of it all has made most people wary and stay indoors after night falls. So running down the street hardly poses a threat of being spotted.

Mikey easily keeps pace with Donnie. Actually Donnie is pretty sure his little brother is going slower than usual in order to remain even with him. "Donnie," He says after a minute. "Where are we going?" He never was very good at reading the tracker.

Donnie sighs. He grabs his t-phone out and pushes a few buttons. The tracker screen lights up and a splay of dots appear on the screen. They're all moving and all pretty fast. He notices April's and how it's the slowest and his blood is set on fire.

His fingers curl especially tight around the t-phone and his hand trembles faintly. He can't let Mikey see it though. There's no need to let anyone know just how much the whole situation is upsetting him. So he drags his eyes from her position and searches for Casey's. "There." He points with his other hand to the screen. "It's a few blocks down." Far from April. That little punk. Abandoning her. It makes him want to leave him all the more. Still, April's voice rings clearly in his head each and every time. She cares about Casey. So he can't do that.

"Ok." Mikey nods.

They pick up their speed and make it the three blocks in record time. Only Casey has moved. _Of course._ Donnie grinds his teeth together. One glance at his tracker shows him that the punk hasn't gone terribly far though. Just another block. And he's not going particularly fast. Donnie bites his lip as a thought snakes its way in – what if he's hurt? What's worse is that Donnie doesn't know whether to feel vindicated or worried.

"Where is he?" Mikey was keeping a close count of the distance travelled. This should be where Casey is, or at least pretty close to where he is. Fear creeps up on Mikey's expression and his eyes widen. He waits with bated breath.

Donnie shakes his head. "It's fine." They keep on going with Donnie's guidance. "He just moved a bit. We'll see him in just a-" A scream rips through the air. It sends a chill up both their spines and their hearts skip a beat.

"What was _that_?" Mikey swallows hard. It sounded just like Casey. Only they've never heard him scream like that before. That sounded bad.

Donnie shakes off the heavy layer of fear and surges forward, ahead of Mikey. "Come on." He snaps. He may not care about Casey either way, but that scream was enough to make any person – man or monster – worry.

As they round the next corner they see him. He falls backward and lands on his butt with a grunt. That is the least of his worries though. He holds his arms out and it shakes profusely before him along with the rest of his body. On his arm his guard is snapped in half and a layer of red covers his arm instead.

Donnie's eyes widen dramatically, but the initial shock lasts for only an instant. He races toward Casey, prepared to fend off whatever did this to him. "What happened?" He tries to sound considerate, but he knows his voice is harsh and maybe even a bit demanding.

Mkey is right behind him. "Duuude!" He gasps. "That's awful!"

Donnie smacks Mikey over the head. "Casey," He urges. "Talk to me!" As he waits for Casey to speak, he looks for himself. Then the next wave of shock washes over him. His breath catches in his throat and the color drains from his face. _These marks…they're… _He stumbles back. _They're…fox claws._

Casey struggles to breathe as his panic rises. He knew by now that there were a bunch of strange human-like creatures running around New York. Still, humanoid turtles and a giant walking plant were one thing. _This_, this was something else entirely.

Mikey's eyes jerk over to focus on Donnie. "Donnie?" He feels his heart quiver at the sudden shift in his brother. "Donnie. What's wrong?" A terrible thought strikes him. "You can fix this, right?" He grabs at the strap across Donnie's plastron and pulls him forward. "Right!?"

Donnie nods vaguely. His mind races. Did this just happen? Is she still nearby? Or is it all just in his head – an off branch of his desire to see her again? But no. Those marks are impossible to mistake. It must be her. "Mikey!" He says suddenly, cutting off his brother's desperate cries.

Mikey's mouth instantly snaps shut. He watches Donnie intently with wide, wild eyes.

"Mikey," Donnie says more softly but with no less urgency. "You've got to take Casey back to the lair – now. He-"

"What?" Mikey shrills. "No way! I can't go by myself! I don't know how to fix this! I-I…" He holds his head as he shakes it back and forth.

"Mikey." Donnie says sharply. "Listen to me." He grabs both of Mikey's shoulders and shakes him lightly. "You have to do this. Casey needs medical attention and I can't give it to him here."

"But you have to come to-"

Donnie presses his hand over Mikey's mouth. "No. Someone has to stay and find whatever did this to Casey. It could be a mutant." **Is** a mutant. "And we have to make sure it won't hurt anyone else." He slowly removes his hand from Mikey's mouth. "Splinter can patch Casey up. Ok? You got it?"

Mikey nods slowly. His eyes remain wide, but with a plan his calm returns. "Be careful Donnie." His gaze shifts to Casey by his side. Whatever mangled Casey's arm is surely a force to be reckoned with. Casey's a pretty good street fighter at least.

Casey clasps at his wound. The blood runs heavily through his fingers and stains his palm. "M-Mutant…" He strangles out. "W-Wolf…"

Donnie snaps to attention. He tenses and his gaze grows hard and furious. Casey didn't quite get it right, but he does know what he saw. He almost doesn't want to let him alone with Mikey, but he knows he has very little choice.

Mikey perks. "What dude? What'd you say?" He helps Casey up. He watches the boy carefully.

Donnie growls deep in his throat. "No time! Just go!" He orders and points to the nearest manhole. "Get underground already so Karai can't find you either." As he says it he realizes for the first time that that's what's missing. Neither Karai nor her goons are anywhere to be seen. It solidifies the fact that they had nothing to do with his injury.

Mikey jumps a little and nods. He pulls Casey along and they both disappear beneath the city. Casey's ramblings buzz in his ears until he moves and covers the manhole himself. He lets out a heavy breath, happy to be done with him. But it's nowhere near over.

In the sudden silence Donnie hears with sharp certainty the sound of snarls coming from within the alley nearest him. He turns sharply and squints into the darkness. He can scarcely see anything, but he makes out one thing clearly – golden orbs.

Donnie steps cautiously toward the alley. With each step he takes the vicious sounds grow louder and more threatening. It's much too dangerous to go in silence. "Alopex," He says, taking another careful step. "It's me. Donnie."

Alopex's ears are flat against her head. Her teeth are bared and her body tensed in preparation for anyone who might take advantage of her in her current state. That boy was one of them. He got to close and she just had to protect herself.

Donnie swallows hard. She didn't say anything. Maybe it isn't even her. But…what else could have caused such damage? There's no way it was an average dog. The marks were too deep and long. "Alopex," He tries again. He thinks to draw out his t-phone and use it as a flashlight.

Alopex cringes as the light shines in her eyes. She can not run away though. It reveals a chunk of her brilliantly white fur tainted with red. It is her shoulder and her ankle. She clutches at her shoulder as she looks through narrowed eyes up at Donnie. The scarf from last time is missing – thrown to the side.

"Alopex!" He gasps. He rushes forward without thinking. His fear of her is completely gone, replaced by a fear for her safety. "What happened?" Is this Casey's doing? His hands clench at the very thought. _Another reason for me to hate him._

Alopex breathes heavily in and out. Her teeth remain bared, but she forces herself to calm down. "Just…a mission gone wrong." She hisses. "I…was careless." She glares heatedly to the side.

Donnie's stomach drops. Mission? "You're working for other people now." It's meant to be a question, but it sounds like a statement the way he is already so sure of it. He drops down beside her and brings the light closer to her shoulder to get a better look.

"It's a way to make a living." She says with obvious strain. "And isn't that what you wanted? For me to not steal." She struggles off of her side and into an awkward sitting position. It moves her ankle and she sucks in a sharp breath.

Donnie's eyes widen as he sees the pain flicker across her face. "Don't move." He warns. He shifts to better look with her changed position. "And you're still stealing." He grimaces. Whether it's from the truth of his words or the look of her injury he doesn't really know.

"Not as much." She shrugs with one shoulder. "It's only when I can't find jobs or the idiots that pay me won't buy things for me." She scoffs. "Those idiots. Like I can really just walk in even if I have the cash."

Donnie frowns deeply. It's true. Although he supposes she could get what she needs and just leave the money on the counter at night when no one is there. It's not ideal, but it's the only thing people like them can do. "Well," He stands slowly. "It doesn't look **too** bad. But I have to go get some medical supplies in order to fix it."

Alopex grins through the pain, but there is still a lingering edge of agony. "You gonna go steal for me?" She lays a hand over her heart. "I'm flattered." As she lifts her hand, a perfect image of red is left to mar her shirt.

Donnie scowls. "N-No!" He sticks his lip out indignantly. "I have supplies back at the lair. Supplies I **didn't** steal. I can go get those."

Alopex shakes her head. "Sure, sure." She believes he has what he needs at his home, but she doesn't believe he'll go all the way back there – wherever there is – to get them. They may have only met three times, but she reads him easily enough. He cares, and he'll take the quickest path to ensure her safety.

"Humph." Donnie shoves his head into the air and turns hard on his heel. "Whatever." He stomps off, but the moment he is out of her sight he lets out a heavy sigh and his face creases with defeat. He runs, but it is not for home. He stops only a block down in front of a store.

"I can't believe myself." He breathes. But he can. He's done the same for his brothers many times over. It's the only time they've ever justified stealing – to save a life. But Alopex isn't family. She doesn't fit into his brothers schema of justified theft, **shouldn't** fit into Donnie's. Yet he can't stop himself.

He works quickly and disables the alarms on the building. He easily walks through the front door and across the interior. He scans the aisles quickly until he comes to a section full of medical supplies. As he reaches for them a thought strikes him. He wonders if Raph and Leo are back at the lair yet.

He grabs his t-phone and turns the tracker off in one easy movement. Just like that he is gone, off the map. His little dot disappears. Now when Mikey tells them about what he was doing, they couldn't come looking for him – at least not with a set of coordinates.

Donnie gathers everything he needs and leaves just as easily as he enters. He doesn't bother resetting the alarm. A thief is a thief and they'll steal no matter what defenses are up. Alopex is proof enough of that. A few minutes later he is back at the alley.

Alopex's ears twitch at the sound of footsteps and she looks up with wary eyes. As she sees the green of his skin her eyes light up and a smirk curves her lips. "Back already?" She teases.

"Oh shut up." Donnie sits next to her. He lays his supplies on his lap. He sets the t-phone up on a camera stand that he snatched as well in order to give him good light to work by. Then he begins to clean the shoulder wound.

"You sure you didn't rob someone blind?" Alopex cringes as he works, but her smile never falls. "I mean, that was pretty fast."

"Please," Donnie grinds out. "I'm trying to do my job."

Alopex snickers. "So it's your job to go around and fix people up?" She raises a brow. "Because I'm pretty sure you left that boy out to dry. And he was hurt too."

Donnie growls in aggravation. He glares at Alopex. "What? Do you want me to leave you bleeding in a dark alley? Is that it?" His hands clench tightly around the wrap he has prepared to fasten around her bleeding shoulder.

Alopex's ears flatten. She frowns and looks unimpressed. "Chill Donnie. I'm only playing."

"Yeah? Well I'm not! You **destroyed **Casey's arm!"

Alopex's lips curl back in a snarl. "He got too close." She says through clenched teeth. "I was injured – am injured – and I didn't know who was coming. Instinct told me to protect myself." She narrows her eyes. "So I did."

Donnie lets out a heavy breath. Sometimes he really forgets the differences between them. They may both be mutants, but her instincts are nothing like his. "Look, I just want to help you." His voice is tiny. "Just let me do that."

Alopex makes soft inaudible grumbles, but she does not openly protest. It isn't until he withdraws his hands from her shoulder that she breaks the silence. "So is that boy your friend?"

Donnie starts at the unexpected intrusion on his thoughts. "Huh?" He looks up and meets her eyes. "Oh," He grins, but it's cold. "Ha. No." He shuffles around on his knees toward her ankle.

Alopex raises a brow. "Then why are you upset about what I did?" She lifts her hands and extends her claws. She stares hard at the claws, once black, now stained red. "Is it just because he's a human?" She shifts despite the pain so he can mess with her ankle and she can still see him.

Donnie sighs. He casts his eyes downward and for a moment doesn't mess with her ankle. "He's April's friend." His fingers twitch without his permission. They clench in a fist. "So I…I have to care."

Alopex shakes her head. "You're whipped."

Donnie slowly lifts his gaze. "Excuse me?" There is a cold edge to his tone.

Alopex is unaffected. "This girl, 'April' you say, whoever she is, she has you wrapped around her finger. I mean, she had you in tears a couple of months ago because she hated you. It's like you live and thrive by her whims."

Donnie glares, but it is only at himself. "I can't help it." He whispers. "I really care about her. And I just wish she would care about me the same way." He flinches the moment he says it. That sounded bad. "I mean…" April does care. She just isn't in love with him.

Alopex's ears rise somewhere between amusement and sympathy. "You can care about people and like them and still function." Ironic that she of all people would tell him that when premutation she had done everything for her master's sake with no consideration to herself beyond basic survival.

Donnie focuses again on her injury. It's just like her shoulder. He gently takes it in his hands to be sure that's all it is. He feels her tense even from this and is sure he already knows it's not so simple. He carefully moves it in a circle and stops near instantly.

Alopex gasps and yanks her foot back. She hisses and glares down at the injury before bringing her gaze back to Donnie. "What was that for?" She's no doctor, but she does know it shouldn't hurt this bad, especially when she's being helped.

Donnie throws his hands up in innocence. "It was just procedure. I needed to see if the bleeding was all there is. And it isn't." He lowers his arms and holds them out to take her foot again. "You sprained it too."

Alopex blows out a furious breath. "Great. That's just what I needed. More trouble." She lays her foot back in his hands. She crosses her arms. "So how long does it take to heal?"

Donnie shrugs. "It can take a month with people, sometimes shorter. With us though and our superior healing abilities…I'd give it about a week."

"What!?" Alopex slams a hand down on the concrete. "Are you kidding me? I can't be out of commission that long!"

"Relax." Donnie sighs with a flicker of amusement. His eyes light slightly and a tiny smile twitches at his lips. "You'll be ok enough to continue stealing from people."

"No." Alopex fumes. "That's not good enough! I have to complete this mission within the next three days or I don't get paid."

Donnie looks at her as if she is stupid. "Come on, Alopex. It's not that bad." He finishes cleaning the injury and wraps the whole foot in order to keep it from moving. "I mean, I never get paid." He chuckles. "And you don't see me complaining."

Alopex glares heatedly at him. "No, it is that bad. Use your brain." She shoves her finger against the side of her head. "If I botch this they won't just retract my payment. They'll probably **punish** me."

Donnie's eyes shoot open and fear creeps in at the edges. He swallows hard, trying to push down the emotion, but it's useless. He draws his hands back from her foot and his scared eyes meet her frenzied ones. "But…"

Alopex shakes her head. "No buts in the criminal world Donnie." She smiles sadly. "I have to do this." She pushes herself up with her good arm and hobbles to her uninjured foot, propping herself against the building.

Donnie stands slowly. His brows knit together and a deep frown forms. "Alopex…" He licks his lips. He reaches down toward his belt, for the item he had completely forgotten about until now. "Maybe I, I mean…just this once…could _help_."

Alopex's face lights like a firework. She smiles and for the second time since Donnie's known her it looks genuine. "Really?" Both her brows rise on her head. "Cause, it _is_ illegal. You know that, right?"

Donnie nods slowly, sadly. "I know." But the thought of her getting hurt over this tears his insiders to bits. "But that's ok." He holds out the item to her.

Alopex looks down at his offering. She frowns. "What? What is it?" She cocks her head and her ear flicks slightly in interest.

"A t-phone."

Alopex snorts. "A t-phone?" She grins. "Like turtle phone." She throws her head back and laughs. "That's the greatest thing I've ever heard."

Donnie's cheeks turn a shade darker. He ducks his head. "Well that's what it is." He grumbles.

"Yeah, yeah." She settles down, but a smirk remains on her lips. "So what do you want me to have it for? I'm not a turtle?" She snickers beneath her breath.

"Ha ha." He rolls his eyes. "No, I want you to have it for cases just like this." He gives her a hard look. "What would you have done if I hadn't been looking for Casey? You'd have been lying back here for hours without treatment."

Alopex shrugs with one shoulder. "I'd have managed." She frowns and bitterness swims in her eyes. "Just like always."

Donnie shakes his head. "Well, I don't want you to have to 'just manage'. I want you to be able to get the help you need, when you need it." He says with a firm nod. "Also…it's a way for me to be able to find you if I need to or, you know," he shrugs. "If I just want to talk."

Alopex grins. "You mean if you miss me?" She pinches his cheek, but only for a second. "That's sweet." She, however, doesn't miss the other meaning inherent in his words. "But also so you can see where I break into." Her voice is low all of a sudden.

Donnie wipes at his cheek. "Yeah." He says weakly. "I just want to know." He holds the device closer to her. "So please, take it. Even if just so you can talk to me."

Alopex takes it. She holds it up and inspects it. "So how does it work?" Her ears flick.

Donnie points to the face of the phone. "There's a button right here. It's programmed to call mine so all you have to do it tap it and you're good."

Alopex narrows her eyes at him. "What about the tracking thing? Wait," She holds up a hand. "Don't tell me. You disabled it on my end."

Donnie smiles sheepishly. "Sorry. But I…I can't let you know where the lair is. And besides, if you get it taken our enemies could use it to find us." He shrugs. "I can't risk that."

Alopex smiles. "I get it." She can't blame him for not trusting her. She isn't exactly good, even if she isn't inherently bad either.

Donnie knows he doesn't have to, but he tells her anyway. "And you don't have to worry about my brothers hearing. I made this one specifically so that it only communicates with mine." He beams at his accomplishment.

Alopex chuckles. "You really are a regular little genius, aren't you? And here I thought you were dimwitted." She flashes her sharp teeth in her smile.

"Whaaat?" Donnie half whines. "I'm the smartest!"

"I can see that." She tucks the phone into her shirt. "You just didn't come off that way before."

Donnie makes a face and his cheeks burn a little. "You…you stuck it in your top?"

Alopex snorts. "Well, yeah. Where else would you have me put it?" She raises a brow. "I don't exactly have gear like yours." She motions toward him.

Donnie shrugs. "I guess." It's just weird to him, especially as he imagines April doing the same. Only April has pockets. _And she better use them!_ "Hey, so are you alright?" He tilts his head slightly.

Alopex sighs. "As good as I can be I suppose." She shakes her head. "I can't use my leg and can't swing around with this arm for a while. So what do you really think?"

Donnie gives her a hard look. "I mean does it still hurt?" He crosses his arms.

Alopex smiles. "I know. And I feel fine, genius." She rubs his head. "Thanks."

Donnie nods. He smiles softly. "It's nothing." With those words a memory suddenly hits him. _It's nothing._ Only he had been bitter at the time. It was when he was making the t-phone for Alopex. He had nearly been done when Leo had to poke his head in and snoop around.

"What are you doing?" Leo had asked. It made Donnie jump in his skin and nearly break the t-phone. He glared at his brother and said he was working.

"On what?" Leo popped up by his shoulder. "Another t-phone?" He made a face. "What for?" His eyes narrowed as he looked carefully at Donnie.

Donnie froze. His eyes were wide and a panic quickly rose within him. His mind raced as he scrambled for a good lie. Unfortunately the only way out was, "It's for Casey!" He forced a large smile.

Leo scrutinized him a moment more before he too smiled. "Oh, well, alright." He patted Donnie on the shoulder. "He probably does need one now that he's becoming part of the family too."

Donnie nodded. "Yeah, and it's nearly done." He beamed.

Leo grinned. "Good work."

Donnie shrugged. "It's nothing." Only then as Leo left did Donnie let out a heavy breath. It was relieved, but tainted with bitterness. _Family?_ No way. And now he had to make a whole new t-phone. It was the worst. The memory fades and another truth falls on him – that's the only reason he found Alopex tonight.

Without Casey receiving his less than intended t-phone they could have ran around the whole town without coming upon him. Worse still they might have found him at another spot and never known Alopex was hurt here. It burns Donnie up inside, yet he is undeniably thankful all at once. He feels just like when Leo left him alone before. _This is the worst._

"Hey," Alopex's voice pierces his thoughts. "You think you could hand me my scarf?" She points at it. "It's kind of hard to get up and down like this."

Donnie clears his mind. "Yeah, sure." She picks it up and hands it to her. He watches her wrap it around her neck, around the patched wound. "Be careful." He doesn't mean to, but he realizes he sounds pleading.

Alopex smirks. "You know that's impossible." She grabs the t-phone from her shirt and presses the button, holding it to her lips. "But I'll be sure to tell you when it goes too far."

Her voice echoes through his phone. That's something else he tweaked. It doesn't ring when it's her. "You better."

"I'll also be calling you within the next few days for our little operation." Excitement twinkles in her eyes, but it is carefully tempered with regret. She doesn't want to make him miserable. But that's so hard when she thinks this kind of thing would be so much fun, especially with him tagging along.

Donnie grimaces. "Yeah, I know." He steps away from her. "So I'll...see you then."

"See you." She says and for once it isn't her that runs off. She watches him go until she can't see him anymore. She frowns deeply as she breaks her gaze into nothingness and looks from her shoulder to her ankle and back again. How is she supposed to eat tonight? Breaking in anywhere is nigh impossible.

She sighs and hangs her head. She glances at the t-phone still in her hand. She could call him back. As easy as that. But it's selfish and she doesn't need him. So she tucks it back in her shirt and hops on one foot out of the alley toward the nearest store. If she's lucky she'll find the one he broke into and the alarms will be off. If he is so smart, that has to be what he did. It's her best shot at least.

…

Donnie runs the rest of the way home. He hasn't forgotten about Mikey and more importantly Casey. He rushes into the lair to find everyone gathered in the living room, some sort of heated debate going on. And Casey is at the center of it all.

"Oh no…" Donnie curses.

"I swear!" Casey clenches his hand. "It was a huge wolf monster! Just like you guys!" He swings his hand around to point at all of them in a wave. "And it's what did this!" He jerks his now bandaged arm up for all of them to see for the umpteenth time.

"Casey," Leo moves his hands in a downward motion. "Calm down. I'm sure it wasn't anything _that_ bad. We know about all the mutants in this city. Unless you mean Rahzar, but it doesn't sound big enough to be."

"Leo!" Raph snaps. "If he says he saw a mutant, then he saw a mutant." He squares off against Leo. "He's not craz-" Raph pauses, thinks about it, then changes courses. "Ok, he's crazy, but not that kind of crazy!"

"It was dark Raph. And he was scared. Who knows what was actually there." He narrows his eyes at Raph. "Unless we all go out and find it then-"

"Mikey!" Casey jumps in. "Mikey was there!" He looks expectantly at the orange turtle.

All eyes fall on him and he bows his head. He presses his lips into a thin line and twiddles his thumbs. "Sorry Case." He mumbles. "I…I didn't see anything. I was too focused on you and Donnie."

Casey groans. He throws his head back. "Come on!" He jerks his head around to Leo. "If April told you that she saw it and no one else did you'd believe her."

"Casey," April starts to say. She reaches out for him. She stops and snaps to attention as she sees a patch of purple out of the corner of her eye. "Donnie!"

"Donnie?" Everyone says in unison. Casey is the most distinct though. They all turn to face him. "Donnie!" Casey leaps forward. "Alright, man." He grins from ear to ear. "You went after the creature, so you can tell these guys what I saw was real."

Leo goes agape. "You went after it?" He cries. "Are you out of your mind?" He presses a finger to his head. "It could have killed you!" All doubts of its existence flee him in the moment.

Donnie acknowledges Leo, but his eyes never leave Casey. "Yeah, I went after it. Sorry, but it wasn't a big deal." He looks without feeling at the boy waiting with bated breath for his assertion. "Because it wasn't a mutant."

"_What?_" Casey grinds his teeth and his fists tremble fiercely. "You-You _liar!_" He bellows.

"Casey!" April gasps.

"No!" He throws his hand up in her direction, blocking her out. "This guy – he saw it! I know he did! And it was **not** nothing! How do you think I got my arm torn to shreds? Huh?" He glares fiercely at Donnie.

Donnie shakes his head. "You're right." His voice is as unfeeling as his expression. "It's not nothing. But it wasn't a mutant. It was just a dog. A really big dog."

Casey growls loudly. "No! No, no, no!"

Donnie steps forward, past his brothers and right up to Casey. His voice is low, but suddenly very cold. "It was a dog." He says again. "Get over it." He hits his shoulder hard against Casey's as he moves past him. He doesn't wait for a comeback. He goes straight to his room.

Casey glares fiercely at Donnie's back. This isn't over. He doesn't care how much April likes the green freak or that Raph is his brother. He won't be made a fool. He'll get them all on his side. Donnie'll see. Soon he'll be the one looking crazy.

Casey's roaring protests pulse in the back of Donnie's head even as he shuts the door and muffles the sound. Luckily for him he's a heavy sleeper. Even if Casey keeps it up forever it won't make him lose sleep.

Donnie grimaces as he stretches out across his bed. What can though is the thought of Casey convincing the others, of them going out and finding Alopex, especially in her current state, and then them ending her. A chill races up his spine.

Still, Donnie's word holds more weight. _For now._ He only has to worry if Casey sees her again. Then he'll really have to fight to keep her a secret. To keep her safe.

**So, what did you think? This one's a bit more plot heavy I guess. At least it set a few things up. Also, I feel I should say I don't hate Casey. But I feel Donnie will on a certain level. And this is Donnie's story. Hopefully when Casey does meet the guys in the show this chapter won't feel completely out of place. At least he better have a bromance with Raph. *pouts* Look at me jumping ahead of canon. Bad me.**

**Oh well. I hope you enjoyed nonetheless. It was really fun for me. I love these two :) Please review!  
**

**P.S Do you think I should slow updates down?**


	4. Stealth Mission

**Ok, so that new episode was so freaking amazing and emotional and oh my gosh! I really wanted to find a way to put Slash in here, but it was impossible for this chapter. I have some ideas for later though. *evil grin* Enjoy!**

It's two days later and Donnie is thankfully in his lab when he hears her voice coming from his t-phone. It makes him jump and fumble the tools he had been handling. He sighs in aggravation before it dawns on him what's really going on. His eyes shoot open and he practically dives for the t-phone.

"Donnie I swear these mutant powers are the best thing ever." She doesn't wait for acknowledgement. "I feel great. Well, mostly great. Great on the scale of how I should be feeling. You know what I mean?"

Donnie mashes the volume button until it's low and any of his passing family members won't chance hearing her. "What are you talking about?" Donnie holds his breath for her injuries being healed, half because he wants her to be well and half for selfish reasons of getting out of their mission.

Alopex laughs. "You can see when you get out here." She knows perfectly well what he is trying to do. "Otherwise," She stretches the word out and Donnie can hear the grin there. "you might never know how I'm doing."

Donnie sticks has tongue out without thinking. He feels like an idiot afterward, but at the same time has the sense that she knows what he's doing anyway. Her laughter tells him so. "So do you want me to come now?" He looks furtively around to make sure no one is around.

"Yeah," Alopex's voice is strangely serious. "I only have till tomorrow to do this. It's my last chance." Donnie imagines he can hear her swallow she is so worried. But that in itself is a contradiction. Even hurt, she was never worried. He wonders if it's a part of her personality her animal makes worry a little used emotion, impossible even.

"Alright," Donnie nods as if she is there. "I'll be right out." He turns on the tracker. Everyone shows up, one disconcertingly far from the lair, but he quickly dismisses it and finds her coordinates. It's the only other one so far away.

He tucks the t-phone away on his belt and leaps up from his seat. He scampers around the room and gathers up a few tools which he hooks on his belt that might help him if his brain alone isn't enough. It usually is though. He then slinks out of the room and across the lair, careful to avoid everyone's sight even if he had to pass just feet behind them.

Once Donnie is out of earshot he breaks into a run. He goes halfway to his destination beneath the surface. Then he climbs up a ladder and surfaces into a world scarcely brighter than his world in the sewers. The stars a blotted out by the brilliant lights of the city yet those lights are not enough to quail the darkness of the night. It wraps itself around Donnie and for any normal person would chill them to the bone from the fear of all the crime recently.

He, however, knows well those evils and also those not so evil. He is nearly there in the mass of light and darkness when he turns a corner and plows right into someone. He stumbles back and barely saves himself from falling over the obstacle was so stout.

"What the hell?" A familiar voice snarls. The sound is more frightening than anything Donnie has witnessed in a long time, but not because he is afraid of the person themselves. He's afraid of how he will explain himself. "_Donnie?_" They say as they turn to see him.

Donnie freezes. "Raph?" He gasps. His heart beats wildly against his chest and his throat constricts. His eyes widen and he has the alarming desire to turn and run like hell away from his brother and the whole situation.

Raph stares blankly for a moment. Then a deep frown creases his face and he narrows his eyes at Donnie. "What are you doin' out here?" He puts away his sais and crosses his arms.

Donnie looks frantically about himself, as if the answer is somewhere in the vast darkness. His palms become sweaty and his mind becomes frenzied. "I-" His eyes widen then narrow quickly. "Me? What about you?" He points. "You didn't even tell anyone you were leaving!"

Raph snorts. "And you did?" He notes the fading signs of his brother's would be panic attack. He knows Donnie too well to miss such obvious markers, especially since when they were children Splinter trained them to pick up on it in order to prevent it from escalating. Now, Donnie controls them much better.

Donnie ducks his head. "No." He's not like Raph. He can't lie unless he prepares himself to. "But I…I was just coming to look for parts." He's practiced this lie for Leo and Splinter. It was a lie to protect Alopex. "For a new project." He gives Raph a sharp look. "I beat you were out here beating people up."

Raph smirks. "You know me too well. But not tonight." He watches his brother's face crease with confusion and a question before continuing. "I'm just out for a run. Y'know, get some fresh air and all that." He waves his hand around.

Donnie looks at him as if he is stupid. It slowly changes to knowing disbelief. "You just want to annoy Leo, don't you?" They'd argued earlier and Raph had stormed off to his room while Leo went to Splinter. It was about only going out together and of course Raph would purposefully disobey.

"What? Nooo." Raph grins from ear to ear and his face is lit up like Donnie has only seen when he's spiting one of them. "Why would I do that? It's wrong."

"Exactly." Donnie shakes his head. "Well, I won't tell if you don't tell." He holds his hand up in a sort of shrug.

Raph contemplates him for a moment, much longer than he usually spends on anything. "Hmm…alright!" He shrugs. He shoots past Donnie, back into his run. "And remember!" He calls over his shoulder. "Act appropriately freaked out in the morning when I'm not there."

Donnie sighs, but he can't conceal the edge of amusement. "Yeah, yeah…" He says to himself. He smiles softly. After sparring him an interrogation, Donnie would do just about anything for Raph right now. This very nearly turned ugly.

Donnie takes a step forward when another body lands before him. He starts and stumbles backward, only this form is much easier to identify.

Alopex lands with most of the force on her hands and her one leg held straight, completely off the ground. "Hey there."

Donnie huffs and scowls at her as she rises into a standing position, one he notices is still only on a single foot. "What the heck was that for?"

Alopex props herself against the building and flashes him a wicked grin. "Fun. And also to see if I could jump down and land with only one good foot." She gives a thumbs up. "I totally can and it looked completely awesome. Am I right or am I right?"

Donnie rolls his eyes, smiling despite himself. "Mostly you just scared me to death."

Alopex snickers. "Like I said – fun." She shifts her gaze past him and the mirth fades from her face. "So you think he knew I was there?" Her brows furrow.

Donnie blinks twice. _Oh._ "You mean you were watching?" He gapes. Maybe it was because he was so absorbed in Raph and keeping the truth hidden, but he certainly didn't sense her presence.

"You know it." She puts a hand on her hip. A smug smile curls her lips. "But from that reaction I'm guessing you _didn't_." She pumps her fist in the air. "Yes. Stealth points plus ten."

Donnie chuckles. "So you're at zero again." He grins. "You still have a long ways to go. Besides, sneaking up on two people focused solely on one another doesn't mean much in the grand scheme of things. It only counts when there are alarms and guards. And with a landing like that you definitely have some work to do."

Alopex puffs out her lower lip. "Humph. No fair! I still have a sprained ankle." She swings her leg up almost vertical. "See?" She points.

Her emphasis is on the ankle, but all Donnie can focus on is her flexibility. His eyes practically pop out of his head as he stares. "How are you doing that?" He is pretty sure Leo can manage it and maybe Mikey if it came down to it, but he knows her can't.

Alopex laughs. "I guess it comes with the genes. Y'know, being a fox and all we're naturally more flexible than turtles."

"That just means I get extra points for doing the same things as you." He points out. "Actually," He taps his chin. "That means you get even _less_ credit for your little stunt. Back to negatives."

"I don't even think so. No take backs!" She scowls playfully.

Donnie laughs softly. "Alright, so where are we going?" The humor in the situation dies hard as he reminds himself of the awful reason he came out here for. "Also, what are we stealing?" _Do I even **want** to know?_

Alopex nods, becoming somber. "It's just over there." She motions toward a tiny store. "I waited here so you'd track me pretty close to where we needed to be."

"Smart." The usual enthusiasm is absent in his praise. "But is this really it?" He makes a face. "It doesn't look any worse than a convenience store." It does look a little odd though. Something about it…is off. "Did you really get hurt breaking in there?"

"It's not what's in there – but underneath." She starts to make her way toward the building. "Come on. I'll show you what I mean."

Donnie follows her. As he walks by her side he finally notices her shoulder. "Hey," He peers around her to get a better look. Neither stop walking as he does. "You're shoulder's completely healed."

Alopex temporarily sheds her serious face. She jumps a little with happiness and turns sharply to better face him. "I know! It's amazing! When you said we have higher healing rates, I didn't think it was _this_ good." She half laughs.

"Me either…" He says under his breath. He wonders if the mutagen around the city is stronger than the dose they were exposed to. He also wonders what it means for her ankle. Could she quite possibly be better by tomorrow?

"Stupid ankle though." She curses. "It's still a piece of crap and I've had to work around it to do anything." _Anything like stealing_. But that's a given. Saying it aloud will only upset Donnie.

Donnie wordlessly deactivates the alarm and unlocks the door. Every step of the way his conscience gnaws away at him endlessly. The little bell chimes as he pushes open the door and holds it for her.

Alopex frowns slightly. "You know I could have just picked the lock. The alarms in this place are easily avoidable." Mostly anyway. She passes through the door and stops just inside.

Donnie shrugs. A permanent frown and look of discontent marks his face. "I'm breaking every other law doing this. Might as well break them all while I'm at it." He glides along after her, letting the door shut behind him with another soft sound of the bell.

Alopex blows out a heavy breath. "Donnie," She whines. She slumps. "You're making this no fun." She moves around to the back of the register.

Donnie glares at her as he follows. "It's not supposed to be fun. And I don't know how you think it is. There's nothing fun about stealing from people – and you never told me who this was for either." He can't hide the shadow of horrid interest he has in the answer.

Alopex lights ever so slightly. She smiles as she sees his faint spark. "It's from some batty scientists who dug out a home beneath here and set this store up to cover the entrance." She points to the trap door entrance just ahead of them.

"I've got to see this." He says it without thinking, a little too eagerly too. But he doesn't stop to correct himself. He bends down to pull it open.

Alopex starts and scrambles forward. She slams her foot down hard on the door. "_No!_" She hisses. She forgot that she hadn't told him this bit.

Donnie jumps back. His brows knit together and his eyes widen as he snaps his gaze back to her face. "What-"

Alopex smiles almost bashfully. "Sorry. That's what got me last time. It looks harmless, right?" She tilts her head slightly. "But it's somehow hooked up to something and these horrible alarms go off and weirdo robots with teeth come out of nowhere." She chops her own teeth for emphasis.

"Wait." Donnie's eyes bulge. "Robots? You mean mousers?" His mouth goes agape. "Are you telling me we're stealing from _Baxter Stockman_?" He is too stunned to bother saying the fool's name wrong. Beneath the shock is the undeniable relief of it at least being a criminal he's stealing from. Baxter probably stole whatever it is in the first place.

Alopex's ears flick thoughtfully. She frowns slightly. "That sounds right…" She says half to herself. "I was only half listening after they told me the place and item." She snickers. "You know bad guys – blah, blah blah, blah blah." She moves her fingers like a mouth.

Donnie feels a panic welling in him. "So who is this for again?" He watches her carefully.

Alopex shrugs. "Dunno. The guy didn't meet me to give me the task. It was some lanky. Doesn't really matter anyway. As long as I get my money the devil himself could be giving me the job."

Donnie bites his lip. He breathes deeply in and out, telling himself that surely she is only working for a gang. Heck, maybe it's even just the Purple Dragons. A ghost of a smile crosses his lips. Then he could steal back what she gives easy.

"So," She decides she's the only one who can shift the focus. "Can you figure out how it works?"

Donnie blinks and looks up at her. "Oh, yeah." He bends down on the ground next to it and looks carefully over it. His mind is only half there though. He can't help but keep imagining all the faces of criminals as if thinking long enough will help him settle on the culprit. It takes him longer because of that, but he does find the answer.

Donnie stands. "It's more than likely pressure sensitive and the sensor can be turned off and on with a remote source."

"Ok…" Alopex says slowly. "So how are we getting past it?" She doesn't really care about how the stupid thing works. She just needs to get to the other side.

"Baxter probably has a handheld that he carries around, but there should be another one around here somewhere. There's no way a handheld has the power to set off mousers. So even if we can't turn the pressure alarm off, we can mute the sound and keep the robots sealed off – basically making the consequences of the alarm nonexistent."

"That's great Donnie." Alopex drops her head down on her knuckles. "But I really don't care. Can you please just do it?"

Donnie scowls, but there is hardly any seriousness in it. "You should care. If you really want to be a mercenary or whatever it is you are then you need to have these basic skills to get past such elementary traps." He searches for the source as he talks.

"Uh, no." She watches him as he traverses the room. "I just need to be able to kick ass, sneak around well enough to avoid unnecessary fights, be agile enough to maneuver traps, and run like hell as a last resort. Technological know-how is not in the job description."

Donnie rolls his eyes. "Yeah, well where would you be right now if I had that kind of outlook? Ah-ha!" He finds what he needs and starts tampering. "Because I'd love to see any of that stuff get you past this sensor."

Alopex imagines him giving her a cocky look even though he can't look at her right now and she narrows her eyes. "This was just stupid." She grumbles. "Even smart criminals don't rig a door in the floor. They rig the steps or something."

Donnie shakes his head. "If you say so."

"I do!" She sticks her tongue out. She turns around and shifts her gaze to the aisles before her. It looks average, really and truly. To her untrained eye there is no reason to believe that every inch of the wall converging with the floor holds a hidden door for mousers to sleep.

Donnie noticed what she still does not even when they were outside. But average people, even mutant people like Alopex, are easily fooled. "There." He eyes the mass of cords another moment, working through the likelihood of something being wrong all the while. Then he slowly steps away and returns to Alopex.

Alopex looks up. "Did it work?" There is an edge of uncertainty to her tone. She unconsciously rubs at her shoulder.

Donnie notices and smiles. "It's fine. The sensor can't communicate to the main building anymore so none of the mousers will be unleashed."

Alopex nods. She smiles back. "Alright." There is something in her eyes that Donnie associates with worry, the same worry he's sure was there earlier on the t-phone.

Donnie bends down and lifts the door. He tenses instinctively, but nothing happens. He knew it wouldn't. "Come on." He nods to the opening. There aren't stairs. It's just a sheer drop.

Alopex jumps first and Donnie follows her. "Whoa." They both breathe. They are in a massive bowl with at least twenty different paths branching off of it. The walls and floor are metallic and images of the mousers and himself stretch along a few of the paths.

Alopex snorts. "Vain, much." She walks forward toward the path directly in front of him.

"Alopex!" Donnie throws out a hand.

Alopex starts. "What?" She freezes.

"You shouldn't just go walking along like that. If Baxter rigged the door just to get into here, who knows what else he's set up." He gives a strained smile.

Alopex relaxes. "Oh, Donnie. That's where you're wrong." She moves back to him and flicks her tail toward him, running it around the curve of his face. "See, a guy like this, he's so sure of his one trap that he won't even bother setting any for the main area. Because really, who's going to get by that genius?" She says with heavy sarcasm and a wide grin. "Unless he actually catches us himself, we'll be fine from here on out."

Donnie frowns deeply. "I don't know…" Baxter is well known for his little toys. His gut says the fool will use every chance possible to try them out.

Alopex's face creases then. "Well, since it's fine from here…" She averts her gaze. "I guess you don't really have to follow me anymore. You can go home if you want." She shrugs. She manages a halfhearted smile as she looks at him again.

Donnie's eyes widen. "What?" He fully expected her to drag him all the way and maybe even be the one to take the item, to teach him a lesson about how fun it could be or whatever. But…she was letting him go?

"I know you hate this – stealing." She shrugs. "So go. You don't have to be a part of it more than you need to."

Donnie frowns deeply. He stares intently at his hands. When he looks up there is strong resolve in his brown eyes. "No. You don't really know if this is it. So," He gives a tiny smile. "I'm gonna go to the end."

Alopex's brightens. "Alright," She smirks. "But there won't be anything. You're brain is wasted here with this guy."

"Oh well." He shrugs. They move closer to the paths and fan out. Donnie scrutinizes his paths heavily and isn't even to the second one when Alopex proclaims judgment. "This one!" She points. "This has gotta be it."

Donnie peers over in her direction. He raises a brow. "Why is that?" He moves slowly over to where she stands.

"I don't know about your side, but over here it is the only way without a stupid picture on the walls. I'd bet it's the same even for your side. It means it's important." She nods to herself. "Yeah, we should take this one."

Donnie starts to protest with logic, but he lets his mouth fall shut. Maybe she's right about all this. Maybe Baxter is more in her vein of thought even though he is smarter than the average criminal. He's still a criminal and definitely a little batty. "Ok."

They move slowly down the hall, the perfect image of night and day. Donnie moves carefully, ever on the alert. Alopex looks lazily around as they go. She focuses more on the aesthetics of the building – mostly unchanging metallic nothingness. Completely bland. When they eventually reach the end neither change their stances.

Alopex, however, does turn to him with an impish grin on her face. "See? I told you. I told you there wouldn't be any other traps."

Donnie sighs. "Yeah, fine."

Alopex snickers. "Aw, come now Donnie. Don't be a sore loser." She pinches his cheek. It's almost as instinctive as her fear of people.

Donnie pulls away from her. "I'm not a sore loser." He pouts. "We weren't even playing to win…otherwise I would have never said anything." He mumbles the last part so she can't hear.

"What?" She leans forward teasingly. "I didn't catch that."

Donnie swats at her. "Just go get the thing." _Whatever the thing is._ He looks to the center of the room where some sort of device sets. Completely unguarded. He wonders if it's pressure sensitive too. But they're so close to done now they could outrun any traps. Probably anyway.

Alopex glides over to it and lugs it up off the table. "See? No alarm here either."

Donnie bites his lip and bows his head thoughtfully. Maybe this lack of security isn't him being cocky. Maybe he just doesn't have time to implement it. But why would that be? The last time they saw him he was with Bradford and Xever. Did that mean he was with the Foot again? Was this a secret place he went to hide from them when he could?

"Donnie," Alopex snaps her fingers in front of his face.

Donnie snaps his head up. "Huh? What?"

Alopex sighs. "I've been saying your name like ten times. It's time to go." She smiles despite herself. "You really need to think less and just live in the moment."

Donnie's eyes widen. "You…you don't say." Splinter says the same thing. To hear from someone else though, someone he barely knows, it's weird. "Well, alright. Let's get out of here."

They backtrack to the streets and it's as empty as ever. The darkness feels lighter, but that might just be because the worst of it is over for Donnie. He eyes Alopex, her soft white fur blowing gently in the wind. For her though, it's nowhere near over in any sense.

Alopex notices his tense stare and she frowns. "What? Look, I'm sorry I'm a thief." She waves her hand around flippantly. "I'd love to be able to eat leaves and junk like you. But that's not how it works. I need this."

Donnie shakes his head. "No, I mean, well, yeah, but that's not what I was thinking about this time. I…" He bites his lip. "I just don't want you to get involved with the wrong people. There are some _really_ bad people in this city Alopex."

Alopex smiles softly. "I'll be fine Donnie." She rubs his head. "The other night…it was the exception." She shrugs.

Donnie grimaces. "If you say so." Maybe she'll just get better. He takes the idea and holds onto it for all it's worth.

Alopex nods. "I do." She leans in quickly and pecks him on the cheek. She shoots him a fleeting smirk and then she leaps away. She heads to the rooftops and makes her way to the meeting spot.

Donnie's expression is blanketed with shock. His mouth hangs open slightly as he stares vaguely at the now empty space before him. "Uh…" He touches his cheek lightly and drags his gaze around to the roofs, just catching a glimpse of her as she surges forward to the next roof.

Donnie can't tell – was she teasing? Or was there something more behind her playful action? He shakes away the shock and focuses back on the here and now. He has to get home. Leo will have enough to worry about when he realizes Raph is gone. He doesn't need to add to his brother's stress.

Alopex quickly reaches the meeting point. The deadline isn't until tomorrow night, but the messenger said someone would be here every night just in case. She looks lazily around. Her ears twitch slightly and she perks, swiveling to see another person.

"So, you pulled it off." Karai strides smoothly over to Alopex. She nods her approval and sets her hand on her hip. "Not bad."

Alopex bows her head slightly. "It was…harder than I anticipated. But yes, I got what you wanted." She narrows her eyes suddenly. "At least, I'm assuming you're the recipient. Some other guy gave me the mission, but whatever."

"That's right." Karai meets her eyes with equal intensity. "I don't have time to run around willy-nilly, so my soldiers do most the work. This, however, is very important. So I came myself." She holds her arms out for the device.

Alopex sets the item in Karai's arms. "Mind telling me exactly what this hunk of junk does?" Alopex raises a brow. "It looks useless."

Karai scoffs. "Yea, to the untrained eye I suppose it does." Alopex does miss the conceited edge in the girl's tone. "It is, however, highly valuable. It gives us the means to attain what we need without having to rely too heavily on our allies."

"Oh?" Alopex doesn't bother asking. She knows she won't get a real answer. "Well, use it however you want. I just want my payment."

"Yes," Karai says slowly. She looks away from Alopex. "But first…" She frowns and her brows knit together. "I thought I saw you with one of the turtles."

Alopex barely reacts. "Oh, you know them?" Her ear twitches faintly. Her tail swishes a little. Even so she also tenses. She's caught somewhere between wariness and hope.

A wicked smile curves Karai's lips. "You could say that."

Alopex's ears flatten. "What do you mean?"

Karai turns to meet Alopex's eyes again. There is a mischievous glint in her eyes to contrast Alopex's anger. "You have a thing for the purple one. I have a thing for the blue. Let's leave it at that." What her 'thing' is is up for debate even for herself. Sometimes it's a friendly would be a cute duo thing, other times, more recently, it's a thing of hatred and regret to hide the useless longing lingering just below the surface.

Alopex doesn't know what to make of that. And she's pretty sure that's the point. All that really matters is this girl and her affiliates know Donnie and his brothers too. And they'll probably always be watching her now. She'll have to be extra careful, extra alert.

Alopex gives a stiff smile. "Just give me my money." She holds out her hand.

"Of course." Karai purrs. She lays the money in Alopex's hand. She shifts the heavy machine into both hands. "And I look forward to working with you in the future." She leaps off the roof, out of sight.

Alopex clenches her hands into fists, wrinkling the money. She glares in the direction the girl disappeared. "Likewise." But next time she'll find out more about them. She has to know just what Donnie means to them.

**What did you think? There weren't really any cool moves or anything, so sorry for that. I really liked writing this chapter though so I hope you liked it too. Please review!**


	5. Tales of April

**WHOO! All my stupid projects are DONE! All that is left are finals and then I'm done! DONE! I managed to get a chapter done before I had to study and crap though so here you go. Enjoy!**

Everything fell apart just one day later. Leo found out about Raph's little escapades just like he wanted and they fought terribly. Mikey and Donnie tried to break it up, but that only got them yelled at. Worse still was that April brought Casey around again and Donnie felt more than ever that she was rubbing him in Donnie's face. It hurt him right down to the core and he saw only one way to escape the pain. He didn't care about Leo's dumb rule and ignored all their protests as he ran out into the night, into danger, into white.

Donnie doesn't even look at his t-phone. It is instinct to run to one spot in particular. There is no way she is anywhere else. Tears burn his eyes all the while and he doesn't bother holding them in. He lets them stream down his face as he races down the streets. The image of April next to Casey sears his mind all the while. He has to escape it. There must be a way. _This_ must be the way.

Donnie rounds the corner into an alley and he stops abruptly. He slams his fist into the dumpster beside him and pain pulses through his arm. He screams at it as if it is the cause for all his turmoil. Really it is only helping, distracting his emotional pain with this terrible physical pain.

The clattering dumpster startles Alopex awake. She leaps to all fours and tenses immediately. She bares her teeth and growls deep in her throat as she stares through narrowed eyes at the culprit. Only as she sees the green does she relax. She sighs in heavy relief, but she is not abashed to keep scowling at him. "What the hell Donnie? You gave me a heart attack."

Donnie ignores her words. He stomps past her and moves until he is at the very end of the alley. He presses his head against the cool red bricks. They are bumpy, but he doesn't have the effort or desire to move.

Alopex rises to two feet and follows him. She frowns deeply and tilts her head. Her ears flick and her eyes swim with uncertainty. "Donnie," Her eyes quickly adjust to the increased darkness and she peers around to try and see his expression. "What's up?"

Donnie draws in a deep breath. He closes his eyes tight and his mouth stretches into a grimace. "I don't get it." He says weakly, his voice wavering slightly. "I don't get _her_."

Alopex's lips curl back and her ears flatten. "Her?" She says carefully. Like there can be anyone else that he is talking about. It must be that stupid April again.

"April." He grinds out.

Alopex knew it. It takes all her effort to suppress a growl. Her hands clench automatically. "What did I tell you?" She forces her tone to remain even. "You can't let this girl get to you. She's not worth it. If she was she wouldn't-"

Donnie jerks up and swivels. "Yes she is!" He snaps. He sees Alopex flinch and he cringes too. He sighs heavily and hangs his head. "I…I'm sorry. But…it's not that easy." His voice is soft now, weak and with a pained edge. "I just…I wanted to get away. I _had_ to get away…to see you."

Alopex smiles sadly. She sighs softly. "Don't worry about it." She sets her hand on his shoulder. "Come on," She slides her hand down his arm to his hand and tugs lightly. "You can tell me all about it." About _her_.

Donnie lets her direct him away from the deep darkness of the alley. They don't go far though. It's still hard to see where they stop in the alley, it just feels less ominous closer to the lights on the street. When she releases him he stops, unsure of what to do.

Alopex watches his carefully as she moves away. She trusts him, but she isn't sure about him when he gets this way. She lowers herself to all fours and curls in the corner of the dumpster and wall, just like that night from months before. "Sit with me." Her tail swishes lightly.

Donnie stares blankly for a long moment. He blinks and then slowly bends down. He crawls over and leans back against her, sliding down until only his head rests in her soft fur. The rest of his body lies heavily on the dirt. He lets out an elongated sigh, shutting his eyes. "I'm just so confused Alopex."

Alopex rests her head on her front paws. She focuses on Donnie's face and doesn't say a word. She has only been human for a few months, but she's learned a lot. She knows and understands that sometimes, times just like this, that silence is golden.

Donnie mindlessly fidgets with his hands. "Casey comes over pretty much all the time now. He always comes with her too. And they…they're close." He scowls bitterly at the ground. "But tonight…I felt like he was taunting me. Her too."

Alopex can't help but imagine a scene even before he reveals one. She knows she must be dramatizing it, but she pictures Casey and April all over each other and Donnie helplessly watching on. It makes her blood boil, but she shows no visible signs of rage. She keeps her gaze trained on Donnie and a neutral expression on her face.

"I know she didn't mean it…" He grumbles. "I guess anyway. I mean, she's my friend. She wouldn't hurt me on purpose." _But she still **is** hurting me._ "Still…tonight it was worse…"

Donnie recalls it perfectly as he tells Alopex. They were all in the main area of the lair. Leo was watching television, Raph was reading a comic with Mikey, and Donnie was tinkering with a portable machine. He should have been working on a mutagen cure, but after the stress of stealing the night before he needs a break. Splinter was the only one missing. That's when April walked in.

Donnie looked up eagerly. His eyes shined a little brighter and his smile stretched clear across his face. He was halfway through setting down his tools and hopping up to meet her when he noticed her appendage. Casey was hot at her heels, like some stupid dog. It made Donnie freeze and his face set in a scowl. He even tensed.

Casey said something in her ear and she laughed. Anger swelled within Donnie and he clenched his hands tighter around his tools. He kept his narrowed eyes glued to Casey. He noticed quickly his hand is still bandaged. Of course. It had only been a few days since the incidence and Casey is only human. He isn't like Alopex. But of course April would dote on him because of it. She probably thought it was cool or something.

Mikey is the next to look up. He yelled his greeting and waved animatedly. It would have made Donnie smile and roll his eyes on any other given day, but not right now. At the sound of Mikey's response, Leo and Raph looked up. They smiled and said hi, but there was an edge to Raph's expression. He glanced at Donnie for a fleeting moment, not sure whether to be worried for his brother or defensive of Casey. He saw that look in Donnie's eyes. It was not a good look.

April waved to them all, her gaze lingering on Donnie a moment longer than the others. She bit her lip and quickly swept her eyes away from him. She focused instead on the couch across the way. She grabbed Casey's arm and pulled him along – mistake number one.

Casey started and then a wide grin settled on his face. He let her pull him and where she wanted. He wasn't inherently mean, at least he didn't think so. Yet concerning April, he felt his mean streak rise to the surface, mostly when Donnie was present – times like this. He looked directly at Donnie, a smirk curling his lips and his eyes twinkling with triumph.

Donnie's blood ran cold. His hands twitched before him. He slowly stood, his eyes burning fiercely as he looked hard at Casey. That little punk. How dare he? He's only been a part of April's life a few months and their world for even shorter. How can she give that punk the attention that he has craved since the day they met, just like that?

Mikey tensed. He glanced fervently from Casey to Donnie and finally to Leo, as if he could really do something. But Leo seemed perfectly calm. Couldn't he see that everything was about to go wrong? The atmosphere was tense and everything was all wrong. His sensitive little brother knew it more than any of them.

April sat on the couch and brought Casey with her. She was oblivious to the rising tension. She smiled over at Donnie and then quickly turned her head around to smile at Casey.

Casey smirked back. He laid his hand over hers. There was not a hint of embarrassment or tentativeness about him.

April started. Her eyes flew down to where their hands met. Her cheeks flushed a light pink and she jerked her hand back. She swiveled and hid her face. Smooth. Real smooth. All the guys are probably looking at her now too.

Donnie went agape. He didn't even know how to react. Not just to Casey's boldness, but more than anything to April's reaction. She never acted like that toward him. Granted he didn't act like Casey, but no one could say he never tried.

Casey chuckled softly to himself. He glanced up, intending to look at Donnie, but meeting Raph's eyes instead. It made Casey start and his eyes widen slightly. Raph's eyes are intense, nothing too unique or surprising, Casey had just never seen such an expression aimed at him. What? What did he do?

Raph shook his head stiffly. It's hard to choose between Donnie and Casey, especially in such a shallow situation, but family is family. He can't see Donnie tortured like this. The least Casey could do was keep his flirting out of the lair.

Donnie wanted to hurt him. He legitimately wanted to knock Casey out. That's why he ran, part of why he ran anyway. What ultimately made him snap was the next instant – that moment where April sat back up and leaned over against him. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad, but Donnie saw clearly the deepening blush in her cheeks.

He couldn't do it. He just couldn't. His body shook slightly and with slowly growing intensity. He bit his lip and fought against the tears, but he did not fight his desire to run. And he ran. Their voices yelled after him, but he refused to stop. The tears were coming now and he refused to let them see his shame.

Donnie sighs sadly. The memory fades away and he's left feeling worse than ever. The full extent of his immaturity sinks in. "It's stupid…" His voice trembles. "She probably didn't even mean it that way…" But that didn't keep his emotions from overwhelming him and flowing down his cheeks in a steady stream of tears.

Alopex's ears lay flat against her skull. Her teeth are bared beneath her lips. "Donnie," Her voice is smooth with only a scarce trace of anger. "What are you doing with your hands?" It sounds wrong, but it has been bothering her since midway through his story.

Donnie peers up through tear filled eyes. "What?" He squeaks. He looks at her as if she's lost her mind yet with painful sadness.

"Sorry, but you're about to twist them off. And I was wondering what that's about."

Donnie smiles weakly. Even in the worst of moments she manages to be blunt and very near uncaring. Yet he knows she isn't, and it makes it endearing. "It's…habit. I…I like to tinker…_need_ _to_ on the worst of days. Days like today..."

Alopex frowns. "I'm guessing your favorite is machines." She smiles, but there is little sincerity behind it. Pain shines in her eyes. "But if you really need to fiddle with something," She curls her tail around and lays it in his lap. "You can mess with this. Otherwise you're going to twist your hands clean off." She snickers softly at herself.

Donnie stares blankly for a moment, then a small smile creeps onto his features. He even chuckles softly. "Thanks…" He sniffles. It's weird, it really is, but in the moment he doesn't think anything of it. He takes her tail and breathes out heavily. It's so much like that first night.

Alopex smiles. "And, I'm sorry about what happened." That's probably what she should have said at the start. "Really." She reaches around and rubs her hand over his cheek nearest to her. His tears send a shudder through her, but she doesn't retract her hand until all the tears are gone.

Donnie nods weakly. "I know you probably don't care…" He gently splits her fur into sections, the soft feel of it beneath his fingers relaxes him. The methodic nature of his movements eases him further. "Not about stupid stuff like this." He looks to her. "But thanks for listening anyway."

Alopex stares with slowly widening eyes at him. "Of course I care." She says defensively. "If it upsets you, then it matters to me." She wants to say she'll do something about it too – about them – but she doesn't know where to begin. She doesn't know the April girl at all and only knows Casey vaguely.

Donnie laughs softly, barely audibly. The adamant look on her face and the fierce spark in her eyes brings him a little light in the dark. "I'm glad." He breathes. "No one else likes to listen about April. They feel bad…but I know I annoy them."

A flicker of a scowl passes Alopex's expression, but she quickly covers it with a softness not common to her. "I'll always listen to you." She raises a hand and holds it out to him.

Donnie stares down at the offer and looks back up to meet her golden eyes. He releases her tail with one hand and then slowly extends his hand and takes hers.

Alopex smiles confidently. "I promise." She grips his hand firmly. Even though tending to feelings isn't her best skill, when April turns her back on him she will be there to pick up the pieces.

Donnie smiles and for the first time the light of it reaches his eyes. He leans up off of her then and scoots forward into a sitting position. He still does not release her tail. "And I promise I'll come and see you more often." He snorts softly. "And not just to cry about my life."

Alopex chuckles. "Sounds cool." She sits up off the ground, crossing her legs and laying a hand in her lap. The other remains firmly locked in Donnie's. She flashes him a sharp toothed smile.

Donnie's face is suddenly struck with shock. For the first time since he ran away he realizes that everyone will probably be worried sick. They might even come searching for him, just like that day months ago. He pulls his hands back quickly and jumps up.

Alopex starts. She leaps up with him. "What is it? What's wrong?" She tenses. Her hands clench in fists and her ears flick. She doesn't hear anything or smell anything particularly off-putting.

"I…I have to go." Distress lines his expression. "I can't have them looking for me again."

Alopex relaxes and an amused but soft smile curves her lips. "You could just say so." She half laughs. "You don't have to spring up like that and put me on alert."

Donnie looks apologetically at her. He smiles bashfully. "Sorry."

Alopex rolls her eyes. "And you don't have to be sorry all the time." She gives him a sharp, playful look. "I also promise I'll teach you that." She sees him about to speak and so she steps forward quickly. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, drawing him close. "Don't let her get to you. Remember – you're stronger than that."

Donnie's eyes widen suddenly, but just as quickly she's pulled away from him again. He stares blankly for a moment. Then he smiles. "Thanks, Alopex." He wipes at his face to make sure all the tears are really gone. "I'll try."

"You better." She grins. Then she turns hard on her heel and leaps up to the fire escape. There is a cringe of pain, but she makes the jump beautifully. She swing up from one level to the next, faltering only slightly from her ankle, before she disappears just like every time.

Donnie doesn't wait. He makes his own way home. He can't afford to lose any more time. He doesn't want to be lectured again like that night so long ago. But he does hope that April and Casey are gone now. He swallows hard and his heart skips a beat. He really doesn't need more crap to deal with.

He reaches home five minutes later. He moves tentatively into the lair. He holds his breath, hoping not just for April and Casey to be gone but for his brothers to not be around either. Yet as he walks out into view he sees them all clearly, all but April and Casey. He lets out a breath. _Well, at least that's one thing._

"Donnie!" Mikey exclaims. He flips off the couch and races toward him. He comes to an abrupt halt in front of Donnie, his eyes wide and shining with life. "You're back!" His eyes dim and a certain somberness comes to his face. "Are you ok?"

Donnie smiles down at his little brother. "Yeah, I'm ok." He pats Mikey's head lightly. He lifts his gaze and his expression hardens. He stares out at his other two brothers. Neither look particularly pleased, but at least Donnie can make out a hint of pity in Raph. Leo is like a stone.

Raph stands slowly and stands for a moment. He glances to Leo, but his brother only has eyes for Donnie. So in the next instant he walks steadily over to Donnie. He gets close, opposite of Mikey. He leans in and whispers, "Leo's pretty steamed."

Donnie nods ever so slightly. "Yeah, I can tell." What else could be expected? Just this morning he flipped out on Raph for leaving and then he went and ran off just the same. It was a little different. At least Donnie had a reason beyond wanting to irritate Leo. Still, it went against Leo's rule nonetheless.

Leo crosses his arms over his chest. He stares through narrowed eyes at Donnie and taps his fingers lightly on his arms. He presses his lips together tightly as thoughts whirl in his head. He understands Donnie's plight, although he thinks his with Karai is far worse, but he can't just let him keep running off like that. One day Donnie might not make it back. Then what? It'd be all his fault. And while his guilt is nothing compared to Raph's, it would be very near crippling nonetheless.

Donnie steps forward. He can see Leo struggling even through his mask of emotionlessness. He moves across the lair all the way to Leo. He bows his head slightly. "Leo, look, I'm really sorry." He rubs the back of his neck. "I-"

Leo opens his mouth to interject, but he feels an itching sensation in his nose. His face contorts and he leans his head back before he sneezes. "Weird…" He murmurs to himself. He rubs his nose.

Donnie blinks twice. Was Leo getting sick? Humans sneeze randomly all the time, but it isn't in their nature to do that. He frowns deeply, but he lets it go. "Um, I was just-"

Leo feels it come on strong. He sneezes again, and again, and again. He covers his nose with both hands and after a fit of it the sneezing finally tampers off. "Man…" He wipes at his nose. His eyes are watery.

Mikey stares with big, curious eyes. His mouth forms on 'o'. "Dude…" He gasps. "That was the most sneezing I've ever seen." He trots over to Leo to get a better look.

Raph frowns deeply. "What's wrong with you, fearless?" His brows knit together and he tilts his head slightly. "You allergic to Donnie now?" He snickers and grins like a maniac.

Donnie freezes. _Shit._ No, way. No freaking way. Donnie suppresses what he knows must be a panicked look and attempts to subtly scan himself for obvious signs of Alopex's fur. How had this never happened before? Why not that first time? Had Leo really been too far away? Just…no way.

Leo shakes his head. "Don't be stupid Raph." He scolds. "It was just something in the air."

Raph snorts. "Yeah, something in the air that only affects you. You know what that means, genius? It means you're allergic to something. Obviously it isn't Donnie, stupid. But it's something."

"No, it-it-it's…not!" He sneezes another few times.

Donnie swallows hard. He can't see any white fur. Still, it must be there – traces of her. Why? Why did this have to happen? How could the one thing Leo is allergic to be a fox? _Such bullcrap._ Donnie searches for a way out of this.

Raph looks to Donnie. "Hey, Donnie." He waits for his brother to look at him. Donnie's movement is sharp and unnatural, making Raph's suspicion rise. "Where did you go tonight?" He doesn't really want to get his brother in trouble, but he has a bad feeling about all this. Somehow.

Donnie stares petrified at Raph. No. This can't be it. He can't be caught in a corner. His heart beats erratically and his breathing quickens. Then it hits him. I…I ran in to a bunch of dogs." He smiles. "Yeah," He nods. "They were up all over me. A bit annoying, but they did make me feel better."

Raph raises a brow. Donnie couldn't sound like more of a liar. Raph knows his way around a lie – making one, pulling it off, and most of all detecting when someone is sucking at it. "Dogs, huh?" He crosses his arms.

Mikey doesn't question it for a second. "Wow!" He laughs. "So you're allergic to **dogs**?" He throws his head back and cackles. "That's the best thing ever!"

Leo scowls fiercely at his youngest brother. "No it's not!" His brows press hard on his eyes. He sniffles again despite himself and sneezes immediately after. "It's not funny. And I'm **not** allergic." At this point he can't help but think he is. Of all the rotten luck.

Mikey's laughter only rises. "We should totally adopt one. That way, when Leo's being too bossy, we can make him sick and he'll leave us alone." He grins from ear to ear.

Leo clenches his hands and stares Mikey down. "Mikey…" He growls.

Mikey sees the intent in his eyes and turns hard on his heel. He lets out a little squeal as he races across the lair. Leo is right on his heels all the while, screaming his name.

Donnie lets out a heavy breath. That's certainly one way to divert the attention from him. Now he can go and- as he turns he stops abruptly. In his path stands Raph. He looks warily down at him, forcing a cheery smile. "Mikey," He shrugs. "What can you expect?"

Raph does not smile in return. "What were you really doing out there?" Maybe he isn't smart like Donnie, but he definitely isn't stupid. The other night when they'd ran into each other Raph had seen the lie too. Now that it's here a second time, it worries him greatly.

Donnie feels a spike of fear, but he keeps it down. "You know." He says softly. He looks down at Raph with pain in his eyes. "You saw what Casey did." _What April then condoned._ "I just went to get away."

Raph cringes. That isn't a lie. Still, he's not telling the whole truth either. "Away where?"

Donnie bites his lip and hates himself for the tiny, automatic action. _Stupid._ "Just leave it Raph." He is a bit startled by how much he sounds like Leo in that moment. "I just have a place that makes me feel better. Shouldn't that be all that matters?"

Raph chews his cheek thoughtfully. He isn't sure about this.

Donnie sees the indecision and adds quickly, "It's better than Leo's mess with Karai." Hopefully that's all Raph really wants.

Raph snorts. Yeah, that's really what he wanted. Still, can he trust Donnie on that? Donnie was never a liar, not like him. But something about him has changed recently. It's a change not unlike Leo's. Only this time Raph isn't in on the secret. He doesn't know the truths beneath the mask.

"Please Raph…" Donnie pleads.

Raph cringes. He flashes back to the night after Slash attacked them. He remembers Mikey asking to sleep with him in the same desperate tone. This…whatever _this_ is…it is affecting Donnie greatly. He sighs heavily and shakes his head. "Fine." For now.

Donnie lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He smiles brightly. He feels as if a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. "Thank you." He nods to Raph. "Really." He moves past Raph and heads for his room. After all that, all he really wants to do is sleep. Sleep it all away.

Raph watches him go. He studies Donnie carefully. He might let this go, but he isn't about to believe it was dogs that affected Leo like this. Even if he can't get the deep truth from Donnie, he'll find out the truth behind the allergy. It was some other animal. The same animal they found the fur of when they found Donnie months ago. It's his only clue. And he plans to hold onto it tight.

**I swear if Casey isn't the biggest little shit in the show then I will be severely disappointed. We already know he's cocky and really, as mean as it is, I hope that he flirts with April to intentionally mess with Donnie. Also, maybe Donnie getting that upset seemed petty, but even if it was petty I think he would act that way anyway. Love makes people petty. Donnie's pretty sensitive too so yeah.**

**Also near the end I put in a reference to my other story 'Guilt'. Go check that out if you haven't already to know what Raph was thinking back to. And what do you think of me giving Leo an allergy to foxes? Honestly I wanted it to be Raph cause that's hilarious, but Raph came to close contact with Donnie on multiple occasions. It's pretty funny to be Leo too though imo, so not a huge loss.**

**Well, please review!**


	6. Your Sword and Shield

**I wanted to put a few more chapters in before I launched into my bigger arc, but I couldn't not start it. A lot of things inspired me and as any writer can tell you when you get inspired you have to write it - now. One source of inspiration was a picture posted by tmntgurl on tumblr. I don't think they drew it, but it was really great. Also my new favorite song "Say Something" drove me to write it too. It is also great. If you haven't heard the song you must go listen now. It's by A Great Big World.**

**So without further ado I present to you the beginning of an arc. Enjoy!**

As the weeks go by Donnie continues to see Alopex. The lies he concocts to deceive his brothers have to become more elaborate and more convincing. Alopex helps him with the latter part. He gradually becomes a better liar. Still, that doesn't stop Raph's suspicion from growing. Donnie can feel his eyes on him with increasing frequency after that night with Leo's sneezing. But it just means Donnie has to try harder.

He is careful to make sure Raph isn't following him when he leaves and those times where Raph is Donnie makes sure not to go anywhere near Alopex. It irritates him not to go – he goes every day now – but ultimately it's the only way. He leads Raph to areas where they generally scavenge for parts. Still, he knows Raph knows what he's doing. It only keeps Raph from discovering the truth. No more and no less.

He hates to say it, but as well as lying he does other things because of her. He also goes on another mission or two with Alopex. She drags him along, but at the same time he willingly goes. He hates every minute of the injustice, but loves every minute by her side. He wishes he didn't, but no matter what he tells himself he follows nonetheless.

It is only on one night when the suspicion has reached an all-time high that everything goes spiraling out of control. They are out scouting again because of the robberies. Donnie isn't particularly worried. They've been doing this for months and become no more aware of her. Still, there is no denying the air is thick with tension. Raph watches Donnie carefully and Leo's mind is forever stuck on the real culprit for the distance that has been forced between him and Donnie. His 'allergies', as Raph called them, had not relented since that first day. And it unsettles him greatly. There is a secret here. He just doesn't know how to find it.

Even Mikey feels it. He understands Donnie and his behavior are the culprit, he just is completely lost as to why. He does not harbor suspicion in the least. He only worries for the relationships between the others. He wants to say something too, but he's tried to say something a million times by now and all it does is create more problems. So he keeps his head down and runs along with the others in silence.

They inspect the first spot together and find nothing. Only then does Leo speak and direct them to each go to another place. They all nod and turn to go their separate ways. Then Mikey shrieks, a terrible eat piercing sound. The others whirl around with their faces set to reprimand their little brother until they too lay eyes on the reason for it.

The angry looks slip from their faces and stark terror takes its place. Their blood runs cold and the color drains from their faces. It is Slash who towers over their small brother. Malice curls his lips and a bloodlust shines in his sea green eyes.

In the next instant Mikey is smacked across the roof. Slash delivers a harsh blow to his face, leaving a dark mark behind.

"Mikey!" All three scream, but none as loudly and desperately as Raph. He clenches his hands into trembling fists and glares viciously at Slash.

Slash grins cruelly over at Raph. He has eyes for no one else in that instant. "I'm back Raphael." He curls his hands into fists big enough to swallow Raph. "And this time I'm not going to spare you – any of you."

Raph growls furiously and forces the terror down. Memories flash before his eyes regardless, yet they do not hinder him. They only make his heart beat faster as he charges for Slash.

"Raph!" Leo reaches after his brother. But it's no use. "We can't…" He sighs in aggravation, cutting himself off. Their best bet is to run. Yet they can't run forever. And they've gotten better. So he flies after his brother.

Donnie trembles where he stands. He remembers all too well what Slash did last time – to him, to his brothers, and everything. His arm aches with just the memory. He grabs at it instinctively and looks down at the pressure there.

He's ridiculous. This is no time for nightmares and flashbacks. He jerks his head around, away from Slash. He races toward Mikey instead. His brothers need his help to fight, but he needs to check on Mikey. _No, you need to prolong the wait to the inevitable pain. _No! That's not it! _It is…_not! He's a ninja. He fears not pain.

Donnie shakes the thoughts away and drops to his knees by Mikey. "Mikey." He calls urgently. "Mikey, are you ok?" _It was just one hit. He'll be fine. You know that. You're just being a coward. _Am **not**! He reaches out and lifts Mikey up.

Mikey groans and slowly opens his eyes. "That…hurt." He says vaguely.

Donnie lets out a breath. "It's Slash." Sweat trickles down the back of his neck and his throat runs dry just saying his name. "He's back."

Mikey snaps to attention. "Oh man!" His eyes are wide and wild. He leaps up and his hands snap out to grab his weapons. There is a slight tremor about him and his focus is much sharper than usual. "We gotta help!" Together they can surely do this. It won't be like last time. They won't get separated.

Raph drives his sais down at Slash. His movement is harsh, but without focus. He misses terribly.

Slash sidesteps and makes a fierce uppercut.

Raph takes the blow full force. His teeth smash against each other and he tastes metal. He stumbles back, dizzy and disoriented. The blood fills his mouth and trickles out the edges.

Slash darts forward. He draws his weapon and slams it into Raph's chest. He hears the sickening sound of metal cutting through the plastron and digging all the way through to the skin. It sends a shudder through him – one he eagerly works to duplicate.

Raph screams. His body seizes in pain, but he fights through it. He jams his sais into Slash's arm. He breaks the skin and red seeps out around his weapon.

Slash roars and jerks back his weapon. He stumbles back, but he does not lose more than a moment. He swings his weapon back and launches it forward.

Raph groans and hunches over. His fury is peaked and his desire greater than ever, but the pain is more than he can bear. He clutches at his gaping chest wound and has no time to block or dodge. _Bad ninja…_ his mind curses. _So bad._

"No!" Leo snarls. He brings his katanas down hard on ball of Slash's weapon, forcing it to the ground and away from Raph. He glowers unforgivingly up at Slash.

Raph rights himself and prepares to charge back in. He can't let Leo fight alone. That's what happened last time, happened with Donnie and Mikey. And they were beaten terribly. Not again. No. Not again.

Slash flings his weapon up, knocking Leo's katanas back. He swings it furiously at Leo's head.

Leo leaps back. He makes sure to keep himself between Slash and Raph. "Raph," He says sharply. "Get back. Now."

"What?" Raph gasps. The severe reaction causes a sharp pain to spring from his chest and he doubles over. "No…No **way**." He grips his weapons as tight as he can. "I won't let you fight him alone."

"I'm not alone Raph." Leo waits a fraction of a second and then springs forward. He doesn't capitalize on killing, but he aims for blood this time. He swings his blades at Slash.

"Leo!" Raph curses. He chokes on his words and coughs up blood.

Mikey jumps from behind and throws his nunchucks.

Slash twists around and closes his hand around Mikey's weapon at the last second. He jerks it forward and flings Mikey along with it.

Leo comes to an abrupt halt as Mikey comes flying toward him. He swings his arms out so his blades are away from his brother and in the next instant they come crashing together. They sprawl out in a heap on the roof.

Slash laughs maniacally. "You're not better than before." He throws his weapon to the side and jumps to the heap of them. "Even together." He brings his fist down on them.

The two scrabble apart. They avoid the brunt of it, but Slash still manages to clip Leo on the shoulder. The blow back against the concrete is worse than the strike and Leo gasps as his head snaps back and then forward again. He hears the crack of his skull as much as he feels it.

"Leo!" Mikey wails. He doesn't hesitate even as his heart quivers. He triggers the blade of his weapon and launches it at Slash with a vengeance.

Slash growls deep in his throat. Nuisance. He snaps his hand out and willingly takes the blade, letting it sink deep into his palm as he catches it and holds it tight.

Mikey gasps and his eyes shoot open wide.

Slash pivots and turns Mikey's own weapon against him. He brings the blade down across the turtle's arm, splitting it down the middle.

Mikey screams, a blood chilling scream. But he does not lose his chance. He drives his other blade deep into Slash's arm.

Raph jerks up, pain racing through him but it meaning nothing. A terrible fear twists his gut as the dark red stands out against Mikey's skin. "M-Mikey!" He charges toward them, his sais raised.

Slash smashes his fist into Mikey's skull.

Mikey gasps and is thrown by the blow, but he does not release his weapon. He remains close and lifts and plunges the blade again.

Slash roars in Mikey's face and extends his claws, much sharper this time. He draws them over Mikey's face again and again. He scrapes at him everywhere he can.

Finally Mikey can't take it anymore. He relents, losing his hold on his weapon.

Slash uses this. He lays another punch on Mikey.

Mikey is throw back. He skids across the roof, tearing up skin and very nearly sliding off the roof. He stops just at the edge. He groans and his fingers twitch slightly as he tries to move. But he can't. His limbs won't cooperate. All he can do is breath shakily in and out.

Raph jumps at Slash. He thrusts his sais down at his head. He could have never done it before – their last fight – but he knows now it's the only way.

Slash spins quickly. He takes a hold of Raph's wrists and stops the blow inches before contact. "They say don't bite the hand that feeds you."

Raph starts. He kicks out and flails to get in a good hit to free himself.

Slash opens his jaws wide. "But you don't feed me anymore." He lunges forward and sinks his teeth into Raph's shoulder.

Raph's scream is blood curdling. It stops all their hearts and steals their breath away. "Raphie…" Mikey chokes out weakly. He reaches feebly toward his brother. As if he can really save him like this.

Leo pushes himself up. His head throbs and his world continues to spin even after all this time. Blood drenches the back of his head and he wobbles on his feet. Still, he pushes forward. "Let him go!"

Donnie stands terror struck in the background. His brothers fall one by one and yet he can't even move. His heart trembles fiercely. No…it can't be happening again. It just can't. _And look at you, standing there like a helpless child. Pathetic._ It is! He knows it. No…there **must** be a way.

He sucks in a soft breath then and jerks his head up. He forces himself to see the red splattering across the sidewalk in order to also see Slash. "**Hey**," He yells as loud as he can. "Slash!"

Slash releases Raph's shoulder and drops him carelessly. "Huh?" He turns to see the purple banded turtle. The one who he so easily took down the first time.

"Did you forget about me?" He challenges. His voice trembles slightly at the end. He swallows hard and prepares himself to get the heck out of here.

Slash grins from ear to ear. "No, never." His deep voice sends chills down Donnie's spine. He lumbers forward, pushing the other three out of his mind. Only the blue one remains a challenge now anyway. This one though, he's uninjured. This will be fun.

"Then come and get me!" Donnie draws his bo staff out as if he is going to fight. He must tread carefully if he wants this to work.

"Donnie!" Leo stares with quickly widening eyes. "What are you doing?" He tries to run fast enough to reach Slash and turn his attention back to him, but he isn't going fast enough. Slash is moving away. _No!_

"My pleasure." Slash purrs. He jumps forward suddenly, minimizing the distance between them.

Donnie starts and spins around quickly. He sprints and leaps without thinking over the edge. He lands roughly on the fire escape and wobbles for a fraction of a second. Then he rushes forward and jumps the rest of the way down, not stopping for a second.

Slash follows effortlessly. He jumps all the way to the ground in one go. He is right at Donnie's heels. "Coward!" He bellows. Then again, he did always like the chase more than the stealthy attack he had to pull before.

Donnie's heart pounds ruthlessly against his chest. He is sure it will burst any moment. His breathing is erratic at best and his mind is a frenzied mess. A plan – need a plan! Slash's earth shaking footfalls only make him more panicked. His strides are bigger, Donnie knows it, and he is quickly closing the distance between them. _What to do? What to **do**?_

Leo runs to the edge and stares after Donnie. He wants to go after him, _needs _to, but doing it alone is suicidal. He turns back around to his other brothers and moves as fast as he can toward them. "Guys," He urges. He drops down by Raph's side and gently lifts him into a sitting position. "You've got to get up."

He crawls over to where Mikey lays. "Come on," He is even more careful with Mikey. He holds his breath for a moment as he watches his baby brother apprehensively. "Donnie went off on his own and is luring Slash away. We have to follow them."

Mikey groans. His eyes slowly flutter open and he gasps as a sharp pain races through all his limbs. He curls inward and his body shakes with the pain. "I…can't move." He whimpers.

Leo sighs. "Come on Mikey." He supports his brother as he raises them both into a standing position. His legs tremble beneath him as he struggles to keep them standing. "You can do this. Pretend it's the last level of our video game and finding Donnie means we win."

Raph pushes himself to his feet. His shoulder pulses with agonizing pain. Blood drips from it in a slow stream. His vision is blurry and it's hard to walk straight. But Donnie's in trouble. They have to find him. He can't fight Slash alone.

Mikey nods stiffly. He whimpers, but he comes away from Leo and manages to remain standing. "I can do it." He says softly. For Donnie.

Leo nods firmly. He gets a head rush from the movement and feels sick for a moment. Then he recovers. "You ready Raph?"

Raph scoffs. "Like I'm ever not." He clutches his chest despite his confident words.

Leo rolls his eyes. "Alright." He pulls out his t-phone to locate Donnie. Not far. "Let's go!"

Donnie's breathing grows heavier every step he takes. He doesn't know how much longer he can keep going. Even as a ninja speed was not his strong suit. Endurance was one thing, but this was full on sprinting. Still, he pushes. As long as it saves his brothers.

Slash is no more tired than at the start. He closes the distance with every step. With one more push he is right at Donnie's back and a surge of cruel excitement races through him. He rears his fist back and punches Donnie's back with all he has.

Donnie goes flying. He smashes into the wall of the nearby alley, cracking it and his head badly. He slides down the wall and slumps to the ground, his ears ringing. He groans and tries to regain his bearings. Which way was it? Which way lead away from them? He struggles up the wall. He has to keep going.

In that very alley the loud crash startles Alopex awake. She springs to all fours and bristles. She gasps as she sees Donnie slumped against the wall. What is…? She jerks her head around at the sound of another. Who is…? She narrows her eyes and bares her teeth.

Slash lumbers forward. He has no regard for the strange fox just to the side. He focuses his cold gaze on Donnie as the turtle tries to stand despite the disorientating blow. "See?" He booms. "It's no challenge to catch you, techno geek."

Donnie might have been hurt at any other moment – knowing it meant Raph must have called him that at some point or another. But right now he only focuses on a means of escape. And right now Slash is blocking the only one. His breathing comes shallow as he braces against the wall.

Slash rears his fist back and strikes hard.

Donnie can't withstand it. He crashes back and skids across the dirt. He coughs terribly, blood spiting up and trickling from his mouth.

Slash lets out a deep laugh. "No challenge at all.

Alopex gasps and terror twists her face. Her fury rises quickly afterward and she thrusts herself up on her feet. She doesn't wait. She sprints forward and lands a hard kick on Slash.

Slash hits the wall and rips a whole through to the other side. He falls down among the rubble and is left with jarring confusion. He stares blankly for a moment, then his anger strikes with a vengeance. He gnashes his teeth and narrows his eyes as he pushes himself to his feet.

Alopex immediately forgets the large creature. She rushes to Donnie and drops down by his side. "Donnie," Her voice holds a faint tremor. "Are you alright?" She lifts him up carefully.

Donnie does not miss the strange note to her tone. He is both confused and flattered and he smiles despite himself. "You worried?" He half laughs.

Alopex scowls. "You just got knocked senseless!" She has the right mind to smack him for being a smart aleck. "**And** you're bleeding. Of course I am!" She looks him over to be sure she hasn't missed any other injuries.

Donnie sucks in a sharp breath as Slash reemerges from the hole. "Alopex," He grabs desperately onto her fur. "You have to be careful. Slash – he's extremely dangerous. You need to just run. Hurry!"

Alopex jerks her head around, following his gaze. She bares her teeth and growls faintly. "No way." She rests him against the wall and rises slowly. "If he's really that dangerous then there's no way I'm leaving you alone." She clenches her fists and raises them. "I'll protect you."

"Alopex!" Donnie reaches uselessly toward her. "_Don't!_"

Slash roars. "Get out of the way meddlesome fox." He curls his fingers inward into fists.

"Not on your life." She hisses.

Slash screams and charges. He runs with a fist up and ready to plow her through with.

Alopex leap nimbly over him and delivers a kick to his head. She lands fluidly on the other side and quickly makes her way back around to his front, between him and Donnie.

Slash is thrown forward and his face pile drives in the dirt. He gets a mouthful and his fury skyrockets. He roars and scrambles up. He strikes in a breath and rips his claws across Alopex's face.

Alopex yelps and draws back. Blood drips from the three cuts down her face. Her lips curl back and she flashes her razor sharp teeth. She extends her claws and lashes out in the next instant. She draws blood once, twice, three times.

Slash draws back each time, but she only advances farther. He quivers with rage and punches out. He hooks her jaw and slams her face into the wall. It may not be one of the turtles, but it is a beautiful sight to behold and he gets just as much of a rush.

Alopex crashes through the wall and hits the ground. She blacks out for an instant, but only an instant. Life returns to her world and her mind finds its grip on the situation. She picks herself up, but she does not rise to two feet. No. Her eyes burn with blinding rage and she finally loses it.

Her animal instincts drive her and she snarls viciously as she leaps up at Slash. She opens her jaw and sinks her teeth deep into Slash's arm. Her bite draws blood and the warm substance stains her teeth.

Slash jerks back and swings his arm around to slam her into the wall again.

Alopex twists herself up and lets go just in time to avoid the collision. She lands brilliantly on her four feet and launches into a dizzying circle around Slash. She goes around and around, not showing any sign of stopping.

Slash struggles to follow her. Every time he turns she is already at his other side. He screams and slams his fists down into the dirt before him, hoping to land a blow. He misses by a mile. Only the earth gives under his heavy hand.

Alopex makes another full circle and then she springs up. She pushes herself high enough to grab onto his shoulders and she twists her head around to bite down mercilessly into his neck. She hits a vital vein and blood flies. It gushes into her mouth and fills it with the warm liquid.

Slash panics now. He slams himself back against the wall with the hope of smashing her between him and the wall. He is so frenzied though that he can not hit it right. He bucks and twists and grabs, but she has him good.

Alopex tears viciously into his flesh. She doesn't stop even as his struggles die down. She clamps her jaw at the back of his neck instead.

Donnie can do nothing but stare. He watches agape as Alopex reverts to her animalistic state. She doesn't even seem to remember what she is fighting for – only that she is fighting to win. Donnie wants to tell her to stop, that it is over. But his throat is tight and voice gone from him. _Alopex…it's over…please._

It is then that Leo, Raph, and Mikey show up. "W-What?" Leo gasps. He throws his arms out and stops the other two.

Slash has worked his way out from the alley and is thrashing in the streets. He only has a little left in him and in the next instant he falls forward, weak from blood loss.

Still, Alopex does not relent. She holds him there, his blood tingling against her tongue. Her eyes dart up as she senses another presence and she dully focuses on the trio. These…they are like Donnie. _Donnie…where is Donnie?_

Raph's face contorts in shock. Slowly it changes to fear. "Spike!" He cries. What is this thing on top of Spike!?

Spike looks up through half lidded eyes. He meets Raph's panicked gaze and for a moment the old him shines through. He quivers faintly and reaches out desperately for his best friend. "Raph…" He wheezes. "Help…"

Raph can't help it. Despite everything, despite how much he shouldn't care, he does care. He shakes fiercely in quickly building anger and screams, "Get off of him! You mangy mutt!" Raph raises his sais and prepares to attack the thing.

Donnie sucks in a sharp breath. No! **No!** He opens his mouth to protest, but no words come out. He struggles up. He has to protect her.

Alopex releases Slash at the last moment. Her golden eyes glow fiercely and she growls viciously through her sharp teeth. Blood drips from her mouth as she stands over Slash and gives one last passing look to each of them. Then she turns sharply and scampers away.

"Spike!" Raph hurries over to his old friend. There's no reason for him to be stupid, no reason but nostalgia. He bends down and looks through tear filled eyes at Slash. "Spike…"

"Get away…" Slash says weakly.

"W-What?" Raph blinks twice. He wipes at his watery eyes.

"I said. Get away." He glares up at Raph. "I'll heal fine. But when I do…I'll only hurt you again. So go." He clenches his fists threateningly. "Get away!"

Raph flinches, but he does not protest. He nods stiffly. His lips turn down as he stands slowly. There really are more important things to worry about anyway. So with a final look he follows the others into the alley where Donnie lays.

"Donnie!" Mikey manages a little enthusiasm despite his terrible injuries. He sinks down by his brother and looks him in the eye. "You ok?" He holds his breath. Everyone else was punished severely. At least let one of them make it out ok.

"Yeah…" Donnie says distractedly. "I…I'm fine…" He cringes as a particularly painful jolt of pain pulses from his head. He needs medical attention. They all do. This is no time to be thinking and worrying about her. And yet…that look in her eye. The way she acted so viciously…it's terribly off-putting.

Leo leans heavily on the wall, farthest from Donnie. He looks hard at his brother, but he doesn't say a word. He runs through all the possibilities in his head.

Raph shows up in the next instant and speaks Leo's mind. "What the hell was **that**?" He fixes his gaze on Donnie. He breathes heavily in and out. His patience runs thin.

Donnie shifts his gaze to Raph. Thankfully the blood loss decreases the severity of his reactions. Otherwise he knows he would have been beyond panicked and desperately grasping for excuses. But now, his mind so foggy, Donnie comes to an easy conclusion. "I have no idea." He shakes his head weakly. "It just…showed up out of nowhere."

Leo presses his lips into a thin line. He isn't too sure about that. His nose is itching again and he isn't even close to Donnie. And whatever that was, it was no dog. So if he starts sneezing again, even if he doesn't really, it means that is what he keeps getting a whiff of around Donnie. Donnie knows that _thing._ Whatever it was.

Mikey glances fervently back and forth between the fallen Slash and Donnie. "Guys," He coughs terribly. "We…we should go." Fear snakes its way up through him. "_Please_?"

Raph follows Mikey's gaze and grits hit teeth. Slash will be better in no time. He can withstand more and more than likely heal faster than them. Mikey is right. So he accepts Donnie's answer at face value. "Alright," He limps toward Donnie and holds out his hands to both his brothers. "We can talk about his mess later."

Donnie sighs, but it is inaudible. He reaches out and takes Raph's hand with pleasure. In the end though he's the one that is supporting Raph's weight as they struggle back to the lair. Leo helps Mikey along and the four find their way back to the lair without further incident. None of them even remember the fact that they didn't investigate the robberies. They are just happy to be back in one piece. Again it was just too close a call.

More than anything though Donnie prays for a miracle. He prays that his brothers will forget about the strange creature of the night and leave him a little longer to keep her hidden. He really needs it now too, with the way she acted tonight. It's just all wrong. And he has to find out why.

**So what did you think? I was really excited to fit Slash in here even though it will probably break canon at some point. Seriously, if Slash never shows up in the show again I will be extremely disappointed. And I know a lot of people are hoping Slash eventually becomes good but quite honestly I don't want that. Like at all. Glimmers of his old self like near the end of this is ok, but I don't want him to stop trying to kill the turtles.**

**Also I feel it's ok to update the summary now. It shouldn't be too spoilery. Please review!**


	7. Bloodlust

**Are you ready? This one's a doozy. I listened to 'Waiting for Superman' as I wrote it. Doesn't quite fit the mood, but I thought it fit the general theme well. You might see it as you read through this arc. I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

To Donnie's relief, that talk never happens. The healing of their drastic wounds becomes top priority and even once they are mended they are distracted. Leo has a sneezing fit and everyone focuses solely on him. It isn't really bad. He just has a runny nose and watery eyes. Still, Raph being Raph he makes a big deal out of nothing. And naturally Mikey follows right behind his role model. So Donnie does too. He blends in and tries to pretend he isn't freaking out about the Slash incident – and not just the Slash part of it. Alopex weighs heavy on his mind then and every moment afterward.

The next day their wounds are much better, they all are really. Still, Raph can't keep himself from fretting over Leo. "How you been feeling?" Raph moves around the couch and sits by Leo.

Leo lets out a heavy breath. "Raph, I'm _fine_." He clicks the channel button and watches the screen flicker with an array of colors. "You act like I went into shock or something." He clicks it again and again and again. "It was just sneezing. Just a bit of congestion."

Raph snorts and turns his head away from Leo. "I **know**." He crosses his arms over his chest. "But it doesn't hurt for me to ask."

"Only me." Leo grumbles under his breath.

"What?" Raph jerks his head back around to Leo. He narrows his eyes.

Leo smirks. "Nothing." He grows bored of the people running across the screen and channel flips some more. There's a cooking show, soap opera, something musicy. He doesn't even bother stopping on any of them.

Raph starts as he sees an unnerving image flash across the screen. Then it is quickly gone again. "Hey, hey." He jostles Leo's arm. "Go back." He directs his hand sideways. "Go back!"

Leo scowls at his brother, but he does as he wishes. He pushes the opposite button, going more slowly now. He takes in each scene they go back over until he reaches one that freezes his hand. His mouth slowly goes agape and his eyes widen.

It is the news and a woman who speaks melodramatically. Only this time Leo is afraid it's warranted. "Early this morning the body of a young man was found dead in the streets. Authorities can not say for certain what happened here, but it's obvious this was no accident."

"Hey, guys." Donnie says from behind. He walks up and rests his elbows on the back of the couch. "Whatcha watching?"

"Shh." Leo and Raph hiss in unison. They press their fingers to their lips and look hard at Donnie. They then quickly shift their gazes back to the television screen. They hold their breaths as the woman on the screen finishes. "The man's throat was torn out and savage slash marks scour his body." An image of what is left of the man flashes across the screen.

Donnie's face pales. _Those marks...they're claws. _His throat tightens and blood runs cold. His hands clench on the couch. _And teeth marks too._ His heart beats double time. This can't be a coincidence. The timing is too terribly perfect to be.

"Aw yes!" Mikey cries from the far side of the room. "It's tv time!" He speeds toward the couch and flips over it, landing next to Raph. "What're we watching?" He clenches his fists and bounces lightly in his seat.

"Hush Mikey." Raph snaps. He turns quickly back to the news.

"Up next," The woman says. "A fire devastates the downtown area. Find out how-" Leo clicks it off. He shifts his gaze to Raph, his expression tense and eyes hard. "There's no way this was an accident." He looks carefully at Donnie. "What do you think it means?" He already has his suspicions. It's just better if Donnie admits it and saves them the argument.

Donnie opens and closes his mouth around empty words. Terror twists his face, but he forces it down. He breathes methodically in and out. "I…" He stares intently at his hands. His fingers dig a little too hard into the couch. But he can't relax.

"Donnie," Leo prompts. He waits as patiently as possible given the circumstances. His gaze grows increasingly hard.

Then another horrible thought corroborates Donnie's panic. "April…" He gasps. He jerks his head up, his eyes wild. "April! She'll probably be out to come here tonight!" He leans hard into the couch. He is only inches from Leo and Raph.

Mikey starts slightly. His heart speeds up just from hearing Donnie's tone. "What?" He urges. He looks frantically from one brother to the next. "What's going on? What's gonna happen to April?" He grabs onto Raph.

Raph shrugs Mikey off and looks unimpressed, but his words are not harsh. "Nothing's gonna happen to her." He lays a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "Donnie's just being overprotective." He shoots Donnie an irritated look.

Donnie finds his bearings enough to scowl right back. He opens his mouth to fight back too, but Leo beats him to the punch.

"No, Raph," Leo shakes his head grimly. "This is serious and you know it." He licks his lips and looks Mikey dead in the eye. "Mikey, someone was attacked early today, probably even before daybreak. It was likely random, but no accident."

Mikey sucks in a sharp breath. Panic sets in and he jumps forward. He grabs onto both of Leo's shoulders and shakes him. "But what about April? Is she gonna get attacked too?"

"Mikey, chill." Raph wrestles his younger brother off of Leo. He forces him back on the couch and pins him there. "We don't need two Donnie's." He glances at Donnie and sees instantly he is continuing to fight a storm of emotions. At any moment he'll crack and probably rush off to find April. Which is a _terrible_ idea.

Mikey's lip quivers. "But-But…_April_."

Leo sighs. "Don't worry Mikey. I'm going to call her and tell her to stay away for the next few days until we sort this out." If they can sort this out. He stifles a grimace. If it's the creature from last night it might be too much for them. It was even too much for Slash after all. It tore him to pieces.

In the next instant, footsteps resound through the lair. They all jump and spin around. Their breathing hitches and hearts skip a beat. They watch with wide eyes, as if the attacker will be the one responsible.

"Hey, guys." Instead it is April. They let out a collective breath. April waves to them and smiles brightly. Once she comes closer though her cheer falls away. She notices how tense they all are. "…What's wrong?" She blinks.

Donnie moves like a speeding bullet. He swoops in on her and pulls her into a tight embrace. "Thank God…" His voice wavers with the desperate relief. His hands tremble around her. He doesn't even register their close proximity he is so overwhelmed.

April stiffens in his hold. Her eyes widen as she peers over his shoulder at the others. "What is it?" She says to any of them that are willing to answer. She wants to push off of Donnie for a better view, but she can feel his body quivering against her and she doesn't want to push him over the edge. Whatever this is, he's shaken up by it.

Leo drums his fingers on his knees. He can't lie to her – at all actually. He just hates to tell her the whole truth. "There has been a…um…issue. Something happened this morning and it's pretty bad. With you being out, Donnie was worried. We all were."

Donnie breathes out heavily and finally releases her. He steps away, back to the side of the couch. Even then he doesn't take his eyes off her. He acts as if at any moment she might disappear.

April picks up on his ever present fear and she too becomes uneasy. Leo's words only make it ten times worse. Her lips stretch into a tight grimace. "Well, what happened?" She says slowly, as if she doesn't really want to know the answer. Her skin crawls with the possibilities.

Leo averts his eyes. He can't say it. Not to her. He might be able to tell Mikey, but Mikey is not as weak as they pretend he is. April is different. He doesn't want to freak her out more than he has to.

Donnie bows his head. He keeps his lips pressed tight together. There's no way he can say it.

Raph looks from on brother to the other. Then he groans. "Oh brother." He rolls his eyes. "Look April, someone was murdered."

April stares blankly at Raph for a moment. In the next instant she bursts out laughing.

All four perk and stare stupefied. They blink twice and then Raph scowls heatedly. Color rises in his cheeks and he frowns deeply. "What're you laughing at?" He snaps. "It's not funny! This is serious."

April stifles her laughter and wipes at her eyes. "Guys, come on." She snickers. "People die like that every day. It doesn't always have to be connected to you or the Kraang. Heck, I know a guy at my school who overdosed a month back. Not a murder, but still." She shrugs. "Bad things happen. Normal things."

Leo shakes his head stiffly. "No, you're wrong April." His expression is tight and grim. "We saw the images of him and this was **not **normal. Whatever killed him wasn't human. Guarantee it."

A small frown works its way onto April's features. "Which mutant do you think it was?" Her voice is suddenly soft and trembling. Her mind automatically jumps to her father. Still, this was only one. If it were him or any of the old ones surely there would be accounts.

Donnie finally breaks his stare. He bites his lip and looks intently at the floor. _There's only one person it could be._ The thought echoes in his head. _And you know it. So just tell them._ No. Never! He can't be sure. Leo can't be either. The evidence is circumstantial at best! But it is daunting nonetheless.

Leo shakes his head. "We can't be sure yet." He glances fleetingly at Donnie, gauging him. "But we think it's a new one." _A new one Donnie has known about for some time. _"We don't really know what it is yet. We barely saw it the other night. So we're going it go find out more."

Donnie cringes despite himself. Of course it would come to this. He feels horrible in that moment, but he actually hopes for Leo to have another spell and Raph needlessly direct the focus back on him instead of searching for Alopex. _Just one night. All I need is **one** night._ But Leo has quickly learned to keep his distance from Donnie and there's nothing to trigger it anyway.

Leo does not miss the microexpession on Donnie's face. He sighs beneath his breath. "Hopefully we'll figure this out before any more people suffer. Or at least we'll figure out if it's even this thing's doing." April could be right. Maybe it's just a gang murder. Still, those bite and claw marks burn in his memory. Somehow he doubts it was human.

Donnie jerks to attention suddenly. "Hey!" He jumps a little and swivels to face April again. "What about April?" A different kind of worry creases his face now. His fists clench and tremble slightly.

Mikey peers around his other two brothers to Donnie. "What about April?" He looks back to April with wide eyes. Was she in danger here?

April understands the implications. "Oh, no, I'm fine." She smiles. "Besides, I'm safer here than I would be at home." She raises a brow and nods faintly to silently urge them toward the same conclusion.

Donnie shakes his head fiercely. No. There's no way I'm leaving you here. Maybe you'll be fine, but who knows when we'll be back. It could be two or three in the morning. That's way too late for you to wait to go home. And there's **no way** you're going home that late without one of us."

April sticks out her lip. She crosses her arms and glares at Donnie. "'m not a child." She kind of is, but the literal sense is not what she's going for. "I **can** fight you know."

Leo sighs. Normally he'd brush off Donnie's efforts as overprotective and stupid, but this time a very real fear has ahold of him. Maybe it's because the Slash attack still has him rattled and they're not quite recovered yet, but he says, "Sorry April."

Raph nods. "Yeah, Donnie's right for once. There's no way I'm letting you go out there that late either." The body of that man flashes across his eyes and he shudders involuntarily. "That guy was killed early in the morning. And it could easily be you next."

Mikey nods fervently. "Yeah! You can't go alone!"

"Ah!" April looks absolutely offended. As she sees it makes no difference how she feels she huffs and snaps, "Fine! Then I'll just go right now!" She turns hard on her heel and stomps toward the exit.

Donnie starts. He scrambles after her and leaps over her head. He lands perfectly in front of her, blocking her path. "Come on, April." He pleads. "Please don't do this. Don't be stubborn like you usually are." He clasps his hands. "We just want you to be safe.

April glares heatedly at him. A deep frown curves her lips as she waits expectantly for him to remove himself from her path. Again, she is not obliged. This time, however, she sighs bitterly. She hangs her head and shakes it slowly. "Donnie," She looks back up at him, sad but still heavily disapproving. "If it will really make you feel better. Then fine."

Donnie lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He smiles and his eyes dance with joyous relief. "Thank you, April." He nods to her. She doesn't know it, but he's using her as much as he's helping her. Once he drops her off it will be the chance he needs to track down Alopex. He feels a twinge of guilt over it, but he really can't be bothered in the moment. Only later will he feel like crap.

Leo stands. "Alright." He props himself against the arm of the couch. "We'll be waiting for you to get back. Then we'll go." He levels a hard look at Donnie. "Together." He sees the intent in his brother's eyes. He better not go out after that thing alone.

Donnie bites his lip and looks away from Leo. He focuses instead on April so it doesn't look too suspicious. "Right," He sounds a little too quiet and he knows it. "I'll be back as quick as I can." At least that's not a lie. He really will make it fast. "Come on April. Let's go."

April smile softly at him. "Alright." She glances over her shoulder as they go and waves back at the others. She really wishes she could stay and hang with them. She sentenced Casey to homework earlier and can't interrupt him now. Although he would probably love her for it.

They all wave back. The moment the two are out of sight though the remaining cheer evaporates from the room. Raph turns to Leo. "You think Donnie will be back?"

Leo shakes his head. "I don't know." He wishes he could say it would be because of April, but now he doesn't know. What's worse is he doesn't know where Donnie's desire to pursue the creature stems from. Donnie knows the thing, but it could easily be a rivalry, one where Donnie wants to deal with it on his own and keep the rest of them from being hurt. "We'll need to monitor where he goes."

Mikey looks back and forth between the two. Worry quickly builds in him. "You really think Donnie'll go on his own?" He ducks his head in apprehension. He doesn't want Donnie to get hurt like that guy on the news his brothers keep talking about.

Raph shrugs. He wants to reassure Mikey, but, "Anything's possible." Unfortunately. Maybe he should have followed the little geek. It would have kept him from going off like an idiot at least.

Mikey hangs his head. He whines softly.

Leo smiles sadly at his brothers. "Let's trust him though." He wishes that were as simple as it used to be.

Donnie walks side by side with April. It's a moment he's wanted for so long – alone time. Yet he can't enjoy it, not even a little. He barely focuses on her at all. His eyes dart around ceaselessly. His body tenses in preparation for the worst. If it is Alopex she won't threaten them, but a part of him thinks it could be an ordinary killer. In that case he must be ready to protect April.

It takes only a few minutes for April to realize that something is off with Donnie. She frowns deeply and eyes him suspiciously. Normally he would be cockblocking himself so hard by now. He would be stumbling over words and actions, his whole attention on her. But it's not.

She doesn't say anything at first. She waits for him to get comfortable, but it never happens. So with a heavy sigh she says, "Donnie, what is wrong with you?" And it's not what he wants her to believe. It's not the murderer. He could take a human blindfolded. It must be something else coupled with this that is making him act so strangely.

Donnie starts and jerks his head around to look at her. "Huh? Oh, oh…yeah, sorry. This whole thing is just…" His gaze flits to another alley and the thought dies on his lips.

April blows out a heavy breath. She shakes her head. Oh well. So what if he isn't paying her all the attention in the world. It's not like that bothers her. Ha. No way. In fact, it's nice. Yep. Nice. Right…? She folds her arms around herself and looks disconcertingly at him from the corner of her eye.

Donnie notices April's shift and he takes his eyes off of the alley for a moment to address her. And he misses it. A pair of golden eyes shine out of the darkness and a deep growl rumbles from the depths. Down on all fours Alopex crouches and tenses in preparation. Then she launches out at them.

April sucks in a sharp breath and jolts backwards. Her throat tightens and for a moment the sound is trapped, but in the next it opens and a bloodcurdling scream escapes her.

Donnie doesn't miss a beat. He swirls around and leaps over April. He draws his bow and swings it with all he has. As he comes down on her shock and horror twists his face, but he can not stop himself. He smacks her roughly across the face.

Alopex is thrown back and hits the wall hard. Her back arches with the blow and a sharp yelp escapes her lips. In the next instant she is on her feet again with her teeth bared and eyes narrowed into thin slits. Saliva froths from her mouth as she faces them.

Donnie draws back and gasps. "Alopex!" A jolt of fear and guilt intertwine. "I-I'm sorry! I-"

Alopex jumps at them again. She opens her jaws wide and snarls at Donnie.

Donnie starts and throws his bo staff up in front of him. "Alopex!" His eyes search her face desperately. Stop it! It's me!' What's wrong with her!?

Alopex attacks the weapon fiercely with her jaws, scrambling to snap it right in half. She swipes furiously with her claws to reach Donnie with them and throw him off balance.

April stands immobile. Her eyes are wide as bowling balls and her mouth agape. Her heart pounds relentlessly in her chest and her body quivers noticeably. W…What is…? _It was a wolf! A wolf did this to me._ Casey's words come back to her strong. "Oh. My. God." He wasn't lying.

Donnie shoves her back with as little force as possible. "Alopex!" His voice cracks. "Come on! This isn't you! Talk to me!"

Alopex crouches to make another go, then a flash of startling orange catches her eye. She jerks her gaze around and fixes her eyes on the small, defenseless girl. Yes…a human. So much better than a turtle. _Than Donnie._ Her ears droop for a moment and a tiny whimper escapes her, then it's gone again. She charges at the girl.

April shrieks. She jolts into action. She jerks her weapon up and slams it forward.

Alopex hisses as the blow makes a clean hit, leaving behind a gaping cut on her face. She glances down at it and then back at the girl. Her lips curl back and her razor sharp teeth show. Her ears flatten all the way against her head. She attacks.

April strikes out again.

This time Alopex ducks low. She springs back up and snaps her jaw around the weapon and tears it out of the girl's hold. She tosses it to the side and turns back on the girl. She licks her lips as she creeps closer.

"No!" Donnie screams. He throws himself between the two not having enough time to defend.

Alopex clamps her jaws around his wrist and digs in deep. The blood flows thick into her mouth and satisfies her hunger.

"Donnie!" April shrieks.

Donnie cries out and struggles to wrench himself from her strong hold. "Alopex," There are tears in his voice. "Don't hurt her." He pleads. "Don't hurt April."

Alopex freezes. Her grip loosens and a stunned realization sweeps over her. She releases him completely and slips back to the ground. "A…pril…" She shifts her crazed gaze to the girl just behind Donnie. The girl he had taken an intense blow for. So this is her. The girl he talks so much about. The heartless witch.

Donnie grasps at the wound and cringes in pain. "Yes," He heaves. "April. It's April. The one I told you about all those times. So _please_, don't hurt her."

"What?" April gasps. "You…you _talked_ to this _monster_?" Fear continues its stranglehold on her, but a healthy dose of contempt lies in her eyes as she glowers at the monster before her.

Alopex's ears flatten and she snarls furiously. "April." She seethes. This witch makes Donnie cry every other day and then she has the audacity to call **her** a monster? Alopex digs her claws into the ground. "April…" The blood drips from her teeth and pure hatred, clear and certain, shows in her eyes beside the insanity. She snarls and makes a quick circle of the pair. She jumps at April.

April instinctively reaches for her weapon, but remembers a moment too late it is no longer in her possession. She throws her arms up as a last resort.

Donnie hates himself for it, but there's no choice. He rears his weapon back and smacks Alopex.

Alopex misses gasps at the force behind the blow and it thrown to the ground. She breathes heavily. She staggers up and faces Donnie, hurt swimming in her eyes.

Donnie sees it there and grimaces. His hands tremble around his staff. "Sorry…"

_Stop apologizing all the time._ She told him that once. She growls lightly and the hurt quickly fades to the background. Rage surges and her dark desires take ahold of her all over again. She doesn't care. She doesn't need April. Not now. She charges at Donnie.

Donnie's face shatters. "Alopex!" He holds up his weapon, but it is with little conviction. "Stop!" Tears sting his eyes.

Alopex does not. She scuttles between his feet and leaps up, twisting herself around. She latches onto his back and sinks her teeth into his shoulder. She tears mercilessly, the warm blood egging her on.

"Donnie!" April screams his name over and over again.

Donnie jabs her hard in the face repeatedly. He screams, but among the pain is evidence of emotional turmoil just as crippling.

Alopex relents after the fifth hit. She recoils and paws lightly at her face.

Donnie nearly falls over. He grabs at his shoulder and shakes terribly. This…this can't be happening. No. It can't really be this way.

"Donnie!" April rushes to him. She touches his gently. "Are you ok?" Her voice quivers and tears well in her eyes. This isn't like all those times before. This is serious. He's bleeding so badly.

"April," Donnie girts out. "Go."

"W-What?" April stares with wide, confused eyes at him.

"I said go!" He snaps. He regrets it instantly. "Please," He says softer but with no less desperation. "Get out of here. I can't let you get hurt too." _I can't lose two people…_ "And I can't promise I can protect you like this."

"But…" April jerks her gaze to the animal. It's getting over the many blows Donnie gave it.

"**Now.**" Donnie urges. He leans heavily on his bo staff.

April jolts forward. She scoops her weapon up as she races down the street and doesn't look back. She wants to. Oh how badly she wants to. She wants Donnie running right by her really. But she has something else she has to do. For both of their good. "Leo!" She screams into the t-phone. "Leo! Raph! Pick up!"

Leo's voice reaches her through the device. "April!" He tries not to, but he sounds just as frantic as she is. "What's wrong?" His heart clenches in terrified anticipation.

"Donnie!" She heaves. "Donnie! He-He-" She breaks off to draw in a deep breath. "He's being **torn apart** by this animal!" She chokes up.

Leo freezes. He nearly drops the t-phone he is so struck. _No…_

"What!?" April hears Raph in the background. His next words are loud, his mouth right up to the phone. "Don't worry April. We'll get him."

"Ok…" She whispers. She wants to stop then, her mission complete. But Donnie told her to run and she knows he meant to run home. So she doesn't stop, not until she reaches her aunt's apartment. Then, weak kneed, she collapses inside the door. She sinks down along the wall until she is sitting.

She draws her knees up close and closes her arms around them. Choked sobs escape her and tears finally run in a slow stream down her face. She lays her head down in her knees and shakes. She didn't want to run. She's no coward. But she ran. "Donnie…"

Donnie staves Alopex off as best he can, but both his arms are weak from the injuries. Sharp pains shoot through his limbs just by pushing his weapon against her teeth. His arms tremble with the effort.

Alopex bites down hard and at the perfect angle. She snaps the bo staff in half and lunges at Donnie. She takes him down in a breath and tears into his neck.

Donnie bucks beneath her and her aim is thrown off. Still, her teeth dig into his other shoulder and he screams. He wrestles her jaws open and pushes her back. Her teeth scrap his hands and they bleed freely.

Alopex stills suddenly. Her ears flick and her eyes dart back behind her. Voices. Familiar voices. She licks her lips and with a final cold look at Donnie's bleeding figure she leaps from him. She rushes forward and disappears into the night. The farther she runs the more her emotions catch up with her, settling on her in a thick layer that's nearly suffocating. Yet it never lasts long. Soon it will all be blurred beneath the raging desire for blood. She'll feel nothing again as she tears more people apart.

Donnie slowly sits up. He stares blankly ahead of him. Faintly he hears voices. It is what scared Alopex off. His expression shatters. _Alopex… _His lip trembles and tears rush up in his eyes. The voices grow louder still. It's his brothers. "Why?" He chokes out. Sobs rise in his throat and his whole body begins to shake. "Why did you do this?" The tears rush forward, spilling down his face and stinging as they mix with the cuts. _Her claw marks._

Donnie sobs heavily. He brings his hands to his face and hides it there. "Why?" He says over and over again. His shaking turns to harsh convulsions. "I don't understand…" His is so absorbed in his turmoil that he does not hear his brother's reach him.

"Donnie!" Raph's sharp cry brings him back to reality. He lifts his face to reveal the heavy tears flowing down them. Red handprints are left behind as well. "Are you alright?" Raph kneels down and touches Donnie's arm gently.

Mikey drops down on his other side. His face contorts with fear. "You're bleeding all over the place…" His voice is tight. It is too much like that night with Casey so long ago. Only worse. His eyes are particularly drawn to the claw marks on Donnie's face. Could it be…had Donnie lied to him all those nights ago? Lied to them all?

Leo's brows furrow as he stands above the others. He looks hard down at Donnie, but his gaze perhaps is the one most sympathetic and concerned. A tight grimace stretches his lips. _So that's it. _He knew it. _Poor Donnie. _While the others fuss over his physical wounds, they don't see the real reason for his heavy sobs and tears. His little brother's heart has just been broken.

It is a wound that might not ever heal. Leo knows all too well. Whoever this animal is, she is not so different from Karai in Donnie's eyes. Which means they **must** stop her. Donnie will have to learn the hard way that feelings must be abandoned. Because a broken hearts may bleed, but it's better than one that does not beat.

**Ok, so the premise behind this is that once animals get a taste for human they will primarily attack them. I don't know the validity of it, but I planned this without even thinking about that honestly. I was thinking as a fox she normally hunts her prey and once she got the thrill of attacking and subduing Slash like that she'd want the same thing over and over again. In the end I combined the two. Also, since Slash is a humanoid turtle, he is similar enough to humans to set off that instinct in her. Heck, you could go a step further and say her mutation made her unstable and so while a fox wouldn't normally react this way to blood Alopex's mutation made her all the more volatile.**

**So what did you think? I hope you liked it. I know I'm having fun. Please review!**


	8. The Attack

**My song of inspiration this time was 'The Monster' by Eminem. I don't particularly care for his parts, but I thought Rihanna's fit Alopex perfectly. So it was inspiring. I hope you enjoy!**

They rush Donnie back to the lair and take the utmost care of him. They also try to press him for answers, Raph in particular. But the more they ask the more he clams up. Donnie keeps his head low and hi lips pressed tight together, as tight as he can given his occasional sobs and quivering lip.

Leo, however, does not pry. He watches carefully and waits for the moment of vulnerability. He had one after Karai betrayed them which Raph picked up on brilliantly, but Raph seems to be oblivious to Donnie's emotions in this scenario. Without encountering the creature his brother is unable to see anything but an enemy, an enemy that tore Donnie apart.

Mikey is perhaps the second most sympathetic. Raph tries, he really does, but he fails to achieve what Mikey does. Mikey sits close to Donnie and pets him gently. He murmurs encouraging words, words that beg for answers but that also allow Donnie to keep the heartbreak to himself.

Donnie cries harder, but he leans into Mikey's touch. He whimpers a word or two here and there, giving the youngest a chance to uncover the truth.

Unfortunately it goes over Mikey's head. All he can do is continue to pet Donnie and move closer until he is finally able to wrap his arms around Donnie in a warm but gentle hug.

Donnie throws his arms around his little brother and pulls him close for a tight hug. He shakes against Mikey and buries his head deep in his brother's shoulder. "Thank you…" His voice is tight and wavering, but the appreciation can not be denied.

Mikey smiles sadly. "It'll be alright bro." His wounds will be better in a day or two. Yet somehow he senses the tears are not only for the physical. He wants to understand exactly what his brother is hiding, what tears him apart from the inside out, but asking is fruitless. Maybe he's wrong anyway. Perhaps Donnie isn't hurting emotionally.

Eventually they leave him alone. Mikey follows after Raph and they disappear into his room. It is in this moment that Leo swoops in. He walks slowly, carefully. Sudden movements may throw Donnie off and make his walls go right back up. He doesn't speak either. He simply comes and stops in front of his brother.

Donnie sits and stares blankly at his hands. They are white with bandages, but he sees right through the wrappings. He sees to the scars that lie underneath, to the blood that once ran thick from Alopex's attack. He catches his breath and bites down hard, cringing as he tastes the blood of his tongue.

He whines softly and rubs his mouth. Like he needs another wound. He lifts his head mindlessly then and catches sight of the green figure in front of him. He starts and opens his mouth to snap at Raph until he realizes it is not his red clad brother. Then he lets his mouth close again. His lips stretch out in a grimace. "Leo…"

Leo nods. He moves forward and sidesteps to sit next to Donnie. He rests his hands on his knees and looks off to the far wall. "How are you feeling?" He starts off lightly. The biggest mistake Raph made was asking directly.

Donnie slowly turns his gaze around toward Leo. His brows knit together as he stares at his brother. He blinks twice as he watches Leo, not slow to comprehend but only a little confused by the question Leo chose to ask. "O…Ok, I guess." He finally says. He shrugs.

Leo shifts his gaze toward Donnie, but not his face. "Your hands don't hurt anymore?" His brother has already started fidgeting with them again. They can't hurt too badly. That or Donnie is just that distressed. He really hopes the latter isn't the case.

Donnie shakes his head slowly. "No…they…" He grimaces. It's not true that they never hurt. It's just the pain was dulled tenfold by the pain in his heart. There's only a light throbbing at this point. "They're fine."

Leo nods. "I'm glad." He rubs at his nose. Even with all the water that was used on Donnie and his wounds the traces of the creature are not completely gone. At least it's not bad like the last night though. "But…"

Donnie jerks to attention. He eyes Leo warily. He squeezes his hands especially tight.

Leo does not react in the least. "Is anything else bothering you?" He lifts his eyes to meet Donnie's. His expression is neutral. No one could say if Leo really knew anything or if he was simply curious.

Donnie bites his lip. He casts his eyes down. He can't bear to meet his brother's eyes, especially when they look so unreadable. "Just…April." He sighs softly. "I could barely protect her."

Leo makes a soft sound. It flows off Donnie's lips so easily he knows there is truth within it. His brother is tormented by his short comings, but it is far more complicated than that. "Why is that?" Leo tilts his head slightly.

Donnie's eyes widen. "W-What do you mean?" He swallows hard.

Leo shrugs. "It's a dangerous mutant, but-"

"She." Donnie snaps without thinking. He scowls up at Leo for an instant before his mistake hits him full force. He freezes.

Leo blinks. He frowns and stares curiously at Donnie. _She. _So Donnie was close enough to consider this creature a person more than mutant.

Donnie clamps his mouth shut and shakes his head fervently. "I-I…I mean...I just noticed it was a girl. Th-That's all." He ducks his head and closes his eyes tight. _Son of a-_

"It's alright Donne." Leo says especially softly. "You cared about it-er, her. I could see it back when we found you." He smiles sadly. He doesn't have to reveal his dealings with Karai ultimately enabled him to.

Donnie opens his eyes and reveals a buildup of tears. His lip trembles faintly. "She was my friend." He chokes out. "I don't understand how she could do this. To April…to _me_." He lays a hand over his eyes.

"I understand what it feels like." Leo places a hand on Donnie's shoulder. "It's probably the worst feeling ever. But…" Leo's gaze hardens. "It doesn't change the fact that she's dangerous and that she needs to be stopped."

Donnie catches his breath. His eyes widen and he stares in utter disbelief of his brother. "But…" He gasps. He opens and closes his mouth around empty words.

"I'm sorry Donnie." Empathy shines in Leo's eyes. "But the person you knew before…she's not there anymore." He swallows hard, forcing down his own tears. "Tonight proved that perfectly." Still, it was just once. Karai was given multiple chances and proved herself on some of them. But Karai never killed innocent people either.

"Leo…" Donnie whimpers. "I can't…" A sob catches in his throat. "I almost lost April. And I…I can't lose anyone else." A single tear slides down his face.

Leo grimaces. "I'm sorry Donnie." He wraps his arms loosely around Donnie. He waits a fraction of a second and when there is no resistance he gently pulls his brother to him. "So sorry." He doesn't know what else he can offer his little brother.

Donnie throws his arms around Leo. He buries his face deep in Leo's chest. "She was my friend…" He repeats over and over again. He shakes fiercely.

Leo rubs Donnie's head and pats his shell. "It'll be alright." He whispers. _I made it through Karai. _"Just be strong."

_You're stronger than that._ Alopex's words from the first night he told her stories of April comes back to him like a whip. It stings and it does him no good. It only makes him cling tighter to Leo. "I know…" He breathes. In the end he isn't sure if he's speaking to Leo or Alopex. All he knows it sleep comes fast and the next thing he knows it's morning.

**…**

Leo stays with him all night. He is there when Donnie wakes. He also tells the others that they are going to wait another day to search for the creature. Donnie doesn't know whether to be relieved or worse that more people will probably die because of him. In the end though it is better for everyone – everyone but the dead.

"Three more bodies were found today." The woman on the news says. By this point, even only a few days into Alopex's insanity, it is obvious that it is getting to her. She has a nervous tick and she can't keep her gaze straight on the camera. She acts as if Alopex might attack at any moment – right in the daylight. Honestly though it's not too ridiculous. If she gets to out of control then she might not be able to keep herself from attacking at every opportunity. It's just like any addiction to drugs. Only this time the user is not the one liable to die.

Raph growls loudly. He leaps up and punches the arm of the couch brutally. He whirls around and glares daggers at Leo. "See?" He throws his hand up. "Look what your waiting did! Now more people are dead! Are you satisfied? Huh, fearless?"

Leo scowls back at him, but the effort is weak. A slight grimace splits his lips. "It was the right thing to do." He says steadily.

"**Right**?" Raph laughs coldly. "Are you kidding me?" He stomps toward Leo. He reaches out and grabs him by his plastron. "When people have to die, nothing is right!"

Leo sighs heavily. "I'm sorry Raph." He says as evenly as he can. Still there is an undeniable edge to his voice. "But we couldn't go before. We weren't ready."

Raph scoffs. "And now we are?" He grinds his teeth and growls lightly. He looks intently into Leo's eyes, searching for something he isn't sure of. But he doesn't find it. So with an aggravated sigh he shoves Leo back. "I can't believe this." He grumbles as he stomps off.

Mikey looks back and forth between his brothers. "Uhh…" He bites his lip. In the next instant he runs after Raph. "Bro," He says tentatively. "Don't be like that." He grabs onto Raph's arm.

Raph growls fiercely. He smacks Mikey's hand off and turns on him. He makes himself especially large as he stands over his little brother. "Don't be like what?" He glowers. "Sensible?"

Mikey ducks his head. "Raph…" He says softly. "Calm down…"

Raph clenches his fists and prepares to act. But at the last moment he freezes. He unfurls his fiats and he untenses. He lets out a heavy breath. "Sorry…" He says stiffly. "I…just can't stand this." His hands tremble faintly with lingering anger.

Mikey nods meekly. "I know." He glances back at Leo. He can't say he's particularly happy with the decision Leo made. Donnie won't make that big of a difference. His purple clad brother still looks shaken up. He'd be surprised if Donnie is even allowed to come.

Raph shakes his head and shoots a look of disgust toward Leo. "Come on." He puts a hand to the back of Mikey's shoulder and pushes him lightly. "Let's get ready to go." It's only a few hours now. No more excuses. It's time to take this monster down.

Donnie slinks over to Leo once Raph and Mikey have disappeared. He casts his gaze downward and bows his head. "Sorry Leo." He murmurs. "I hate that Raph blames you for everything. It's not your fault. It's-"

Leo holds his hand up. "No," He smiles sadly. "As the leader, everything's my fault. It was ultimately my decision to wait. Not yours."

"But…" Donnie lifts his head. He frowns deeply.

Leo shakes his head. "It's fine Donnie." He pats his shoulder lightly. "I knew what I was doing when I made this choice. I knew Raph would get this way. But…it's alright." He shrugs. "I know t's what you needed."

Donnie smiles weakly. "Thank you."

Leo averts his eyes suddenly. He folds his hands together and his brows furrow on his head. "But…" He taps his fingers on the back of each hand. "I was thinking," He forces himself to meet Donnie's eyes. "And if you need to, you can stay home. You don't have to fight her."

Donnie chuckles, but it is tight and without feeling. "No," He shakes his head. "You already put this off just so I would be up to it. If you let me weasel out of it now, you'll only piss Raph off even more."

Leo half laughs. "I suppose so." Still, he can see the torment in his brother's eyes even now. While the day of reprieve surely helped, it did not completely absolve him. Nothing ever really will. "I just don't want you to be like you were…" _The other night._ But he doesn't have to say it. They both know what he means.

Donnie can't hide his grimace. "Yeah…" He sighs. He shakes his head and forces a smile. "But I have to face it eventually." He nods assertively. He only wishes he felt as confident as his action looked.

Leo lays a hand on Donnie's shoulder. "You can do it."

Donnie nods weakly. "I know." He steps back out of Leo's touch. "But I have to go get ready for it." Both mentally and physically. He moves past Leo to his lab. He still doubts he'll be able to attack Alopex even with all the preparation in the world. But there are things that must be done – things that aren't for his own sake.

Leo watches Donnie leave. He sighs softly. If only there were something more he could do. As his big brother he should be able to. But he can't. So he trudges off to talk to Splinter for a few minutes. It's a way for him to clear his own mind.

Donnie works quickly, but carefully. It is the fastest he has moved since he had to fight Alopex. But it is necessary. Raph will be impatient to find her to prevent any more casualties. In fact, it's probably him who will tell Donnie to move it before Leo.

He soon sees how right he is. He is just finishing up when he hears footsteps approaching him. He turns slowly, not expecting his brother despite his previous thoughts. His calm falls from him and he stiffens. He grips the objects in his hands tightly. "Oh…Raph."

Raph scoffs softly. "You ready?" He watches Donnie expectantly, but does not give his brother the time to answer. He raises a brow as his eyes fall on the objects in Donnie's hands. "What're those?" He nods toward them.

Donnie's gaze snaps down to the items. "Oh." He tucks them into his belt. "Nothing. Just precautions." He can't risk this encounter going any worse than it already will.

Raph frowns deeply and his brow furrows. He looks through narrowed eyes at Donnie. "What kind of precautions?" He crosses his arms heavily over his chest. Donnie's been weird and elusive lately and this does not sit well with him on top of all that.

Donnie shrugs. "You wouldn't understand." Donnie walks past Raph without another word. In truth his brother would be more likely to relent if he just revealed the truth, but he doesn't want to cause undue worry. It might not even happen. So he'll just keep it to himself. After tonight…it might not even matter anymore.

He squeezes his eyes shut tight and clenches his teeth. Hopefully not though. This can't be how it ends.

Raph watches after Donnie. He looks hard for a long silent moment. Then he grumbles softly to himself and shakes his head stiffly. His brother better not be planning something that stands in the way of their efforts.

They all meet at the center of the lair and do nothing more than ascent to rise to the surface. They all look at Donnie more than occasionally on their way up and Donnie feels it powerfully. He tries to make himself smaller, to practically disappear. But it's harder than one might imagine and all he ends up doing is make himself feel all the more at fault.

The night is thick with tension on the surface. It's worse than ever before. The robberies and attacks are nothing compared to what's happening now and not even authorities are out tonight. Everyone is afraid of what lurks in the dark. And to be honest, the turtles are too. Anything that can beat Slash is a monster. That's for sure.

They don't have to hide in the shadows as much no because of it all, but their guards are farther up than ever. Donnie, however, is least alert. He doesn't need to be as watchful as his brothers in order to catch wind of her. The other night he wasn't expecting her, but now that he knows she is out and about all the little things stick out without effort.

He keeps his head low as they work their way through the city. It is only ten minutes later that he stops abruptly. He stiffens and he sucks in a sharp breath. He feels it – her golden eyes on him. He swallows hard and turns his head slowly. The wind shifts, even if only in his mind.

The others jerk around to face him. "What is it?" Leo looks with wide eyes at Donnie. They all hold their breath.

"She's here." Donnie's words are a breath on the wind.

In the next instant she leaps from the darkness of an alley. She snarls fiercely and saliva drips from her mouth. Her eyes are glazed with insanity as she jumps for the first turtle she sees – red.

Raph jerks his sais out and lunges forward. He understands the power of blind rage more than anyone. He also understands its fallibility.

Alopex twists her head at the last moment and clamps her jaws around a sai. One of the points tears into her mouth, but the pain means nothing to the pulsing need for blood. She jerks in hopes of disarming him.

Raph holds strong to his weapon and swings his free weapon around with a vengeance.

Alopex screams as it pierces her leg. She releases his weapon and circles around him. She stumbles, but she is still far faster than him.

Leo races forward. He draws his katanas and slides between it and Raph.

Alopex growls at Leo and backs up. She needs it. She **needs** it. How can she get it like this? They're armed, and with more than a wooden stick. _Donnie…_ She cringes, but swirls and charges toward the purple turtle.

Donnie gasps. _No…_ He can't move. His hands clench around his weapon, but he can't get himself to act. He can't fight her. He just can't. There's no one to protect. No one but himself.

"Donnie!" Leo yells. "Get out of the way!" He runs after the animal. He knew he shouldn't have let Donnie come.

Mikey hurls his nunchuck and wraps it around the animal's neck. He pulls back hard.

Alopex gags as she reaches the end of the length. She loses her balance and can't fight Mikey's hold. His pull makes her topple backwards.

Leo runs past the creature and stops in front of Donnie. "Donnie." He says sharply, firmly. "If you can't handle this then you need to get out of here." He looks his brother hard in the eye. "We can't be protecting you constantly."

Alopex snarls and snaps her jaw around the length of the weapon. She can't break it, but she doesn't need to. She jerks back hard against Mikey.

Mikey lets out a sharp cry of surprise as he stumbles and loses his advantage.

Alopex does it again and again until she has him within reach. Then she springs over him.

Mikey swings his other nunchuck up, the blade extended.

Alopex yelps, but there is no avoiding it. It slices up across her face, narrowly missing her eye.

Mikey smirks, but guilt rises hard and fast. This animal, it's no different than them it seems. It wears clothes and the pain is clear across its face, even if it can't feel it right now from its blind rage.

Alopex uses Mikey's hesitation. She runs headlong into Mikey and knocks him to the ground. She dives her head toward his neck and sinks her teeth in. _Yes. The blood._

"Mikey!" Raph screams. His fury surges and he charges at the animal.

Alopex jerks up and spins around. She hisses and leaps from Mikey, moving in a wide circle.

Mikey sits up and gasps. His eyes shoot to the splitting pain in his neck and he screams. Blood runs down his neck, more than he's ever dealt with on himself.

Leo growls deep in his throat. His carefully tempered emotions flare up at the sight and sound of his baby brother struggling. He runs at the animal with his katanas at the ready. He hates to shed its blood, mostly for Donnie's sake, but no one hurts his family and gets away with it.

Alopex curves sharply, coming up behind Raph. Donnie's words echo in her head. _Raph and his bad knees. _She rams her head into the back of his knees.

Raph groans and topples forward.

Alopex leaps onto his shell and forces him down. She lurches forward and bites his arm. The blood is wretched, but it strengthens her. Her lucidity comes back in increments, but it's so small that it doesn't cause guilt. It only eggs her on.

Leo brings his blade down across its side. Its blood spurts and coats his blade and already he is guilty. He grimaces and pulls back. He notices the clothes it wears now too. Donnie did say they were friends. Was it as cognant as them?

Alopex heaves. The fire in her eyes dulls as she struggles for her very life. Her ears fold down and she whimpers softly.

Raph jerks up and throws her off of him. He hisses as he grabs at his bleeding arm. It's useless now. He glowers at the creature. There is no mercy in his eyes as he jumps to his feet and turns on the animal.

Alopex skids across the ground and digs her paws into the ground until she forces herself to a stop. Her leg cries out in agony with the effort she puts into it, but it must be done. She jerks her eyes around to focus on Raph.

Raph charges and drives his sai down at the animal.

Alopex jumps backward. Her legs tremble beneath her and her vision blurs at the edges. She can't do it. She can't fight anymore. She bares her teeth anyway and crouches. She knows he won't be willing to spare her.

Donnie starts. He sees the look in her eyes – desperation. She can't fight anymore. And they'll kill her if they have the chance. "No!" The sound chokes out of him and he surges forward.

Everyone stops instantly and swirls sharply to look at him.

Donnie throws himself in front of Alopex and spreads his arms out wide. "You can't do this! I-I won't let you!" His hands clench.

Raph is taken aback. He makes a face of utter disbelief and scoffs loudly. "What are you talking about?" He snaps. "Are you insane?" He taps his head. "Get out of the way!" He lifts his one sai.

Donnie scowls at his brother. "No!" He shakes his head fiercely. "This is enough! She can't fight anymore! You don't have to kill her! Just…just leave it at this…"

"What!?" Raph roars. "And **she**!? You're humanizing this monster!" He points his sai down at the animal. "You act as if you know it-" Realization falls hard on him. "Oh…my…God."

Mikey staggers to his feet. His eyes widen as the truth sinks in for him as well. "Donnie…" He says meekly.

Donnie ducks his head. Shame lurks in his eyes, but he does not let his glare soften.

Leo cringes, but he quickly recovers. "Donnie." He says sternly. "Move. Now." He can't appeal to Donnie's feelings without letting Raph know he already knew before the fight. He raises his katana and points it at Donnie.

Donnie stands firm. "Never." He shakes his head. "Because she **is** a person!" He shoots a hateful look at Raph in particular. "She thinks and feels just like you and me!"

"Oh yeah? Then how the hell can you explain all this?" He jerks his arm around. "She's killing people! Kill-ing them! People like that are **monsters**."

"No!" Donnie shrills. "She isn't!"

Alopex breaths are shallow as she lowers herself to the ground. The cement is cool even through her fur and it sends a shudder up her spine. The worse she gets the more her guilt peeks out from the insane lusts. She has to get away. Even if she wanted their blood, which she does to a terrible extent, she can't fight anymore. But what is there left to do? How can she keep them from following?

Then an unsettling thought hits her. _Yes. It's perfect. Do it!_ But…it's horrible. It could ruin everything. _For them. But who cares? It's all about you. You must live. So do it. **Do it now!**_ Alopex jerks her head up. Yes. She must do it. It's too perfect. And surely it isn't as bad as she thinks.

She rises up and scuttles between Donnie's legs. She circles quickly and leaps up at Leo's back.

Leo turns sharply. He jerks his weapon up to hit hard and strong.

Alopex is too fast. She grips his shoulders, digging her claws in deep. She then wraps her tail around his face and holds it tightly there.

Leo sucks in a sharp breath and gets a mouthful of her fur. He gasps and suddenly there is a tightness in his throat. A panic swells within him and his heart beats faster.

"Leo!" Raph screams.

Alopex twists off of Leo and jumps away. She looks back fleetingly, but she does not waste her time. She scampers off into the darkness. Her wounds ache endlessly all the while.

Donnie meets her eyes in that single moment and sees the real her. He is mortified by what she did. She used their talks against his brothers. But she was there – **is** there. The cloud of bloodlust let down, even for just a brief moment.

Leo's weapons clatter to the ground and he collapses. He clutches at his throat as his breaths become no more than tight wheezes. He trembles noticeably with the effort to breathe.

"Leo!" All three converge on him. Raph is first there and drops down next to Leo. "Leo! What's wrong!? Come on! Breathe!" His eyes are wild with fear. This is so much worse than the simple sneezing from before. Raph's mind races with possible fixes, but none are realistic. His mind is already far from Alopex.

Mikey slides in next. "Leo!" His voice shakes. "Leo!" He tries to say something meaningful, but all he can do is repeat his brother's name over and over again. A panic surges through him like nothing before.

Donnie feels it too, but he forces himself to remain calm. "Move!" He pushes his brothers to the side and his hand shoots to one of the items in his belt. He pulls the epipen out and slams it into Leo's thigh. It clicks and he holds it there for ten seconds.

Leo sucks in a sharp breath and starts coughing from the sudden rush of air.

Donnie rubs the injection area. "It's alright Leo. Just breathe." This injection will help, but Donnie doesn't know how this allergy affects Leo. He could and probably will need better care.

Raph's heart pounds erratically. "What happened?" He demands. "What the **hell** just happened?" It was an allergic attack. But…but… "That was **not** a dog!"

Mikey watches breathlessly. No, it wasn't a dog. But he can hardly be surprised.

Donnie growls. "Shut up Raph!" This is his fault too. Everything's his fault. "We've got to get him back home – now!" Alopex is only a dull thought in his mind right now. "Understand?"

Raph nods. If anyone knows anything medically it's Donnie.

"Come on Leo," Donnie coaxes Leo to his feet. "You can walk, can't you?" He knows epipens can make a person feel shaky.

Leo breathes shakily, but it is enough for now. "Yes…" He nods. His head spins and he holds a hand to it. What even happened? Was that it? Was that animal what he was allergic to? He knew it the moment he knew Donnie's feelings, yet for some reason it never clicked.

"Then let's go!" Raph urges. He clenches his hands and a slight tremor can be seen about him.

Mikey nods vaguely. He doesn't even remember that he too is suffering. His bleeding neck is numb to the shock of Leo's episode.

Donnie keeps an arm around Leo's arm as the hurry back home. His brother's gait is not quite right and he won't stand for him falling. Donnie has screwed so much up already. He has to at least fix this. "You'll be alright Leo." He says more to himself than his brother. "I'll fix it…"

From the shadows Alopex watches. She stays low to the ground, unable to make any more moves. She whines softly. _Sorry…_ She lays her head down and her ears fold down. Silent tears slip down her cheeks. _So sorry… _It really was bad. And if not for Donnie's intelligence, she might have killed him.

**Ok, so I really did research allergic attacks and tried to make it realistic. The question is if I actually did it right or not. Cause something about the end just feels wrong to me. Maybe it just went by too fast idk. But it makes me sad. On a lighter note though, did you see what I did with the title? Double meaning ftw. lol**

**So I hope you liked it. I continue to have the most fun ever. Please review!**


	9. Fleeting Light

**Here's the next one. ****I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

Donnie helps Leo as much as he can and every minute of it the other two are hovering over them. Raph in particular won't stay back and be quiet. He keeps asking Leo over and over how he is feeling. On any other occasion Donnie might have made fun of him, but all he really feels is sorry and a little bit annoyed that he won't stay out from under him.

Mikey is surprisingly quiet. He stays close, but he is still farther away than the other two. He watches with tightly pressed lips and fearful eyes. It's the quietest Donnie has ever seen his youngest brother. It really drives home the seriousness of the situation. As such Donnie makes sure to go over to Mikey every now and then to tell him it will be fine. Mikey only ever nods.

These brief moments also allow Raph to fuss over Leo as much as he needs to. Leo only smiles at him as his brother struggles to hide the panic he can't seem to get a handle on. He'll end up teasing Raph later, he knows it, but right now they're in the thick of their distress. It would be cruel to mock Raph's genuine concern.

Donnie stays focused much longer than he thought he could, long enough to make sure Leo won't get bad like that again, but his mind quickly drifts. The more assured he is of Leo's well being the more he aches to go back out after Alopex. The look she gave him pierces him still. The only problem is the others. After everything she's done, especially to them, the backlash will be severe.

"Here Leo," Still, he has to try. He holds out the other item he had stuck in his belt.

Leo looks blankly down at the object. He looks back up at Donnie and frowns deeply. "What is it?" As he speaks now he sounds almost like himself. There is only a slight twinge of hoarseness.

"An inhaler." Donnie shakes it. "I want you to use it if you start to get back again. And you'll probably need to carry one around with you from now on just in case." An inhaler has little on pure adrenaline, but hopefully it will never get **that** bad again.

Leo's frown deepens. A sharp spike of fear hits him. "Why? You can just treat me again, can't you?" He holds his breath and grips the edge of the metal table hard. He doesn't want to have to deal with this alone.

Raph's expression mirrors Leo's perfectly. "Yeah, why does he need that dingy thing when he has you?" He looks hard at Donnie.

"Don't worry Leo," He sighs. "And Raph. You should be fine now. It's just a precaution. Ok?" He waits for Leo's nod, however unconvincing it was, then continues. "Alright, now watch me." He taps the tip of the inhaler. "See this? You have to remove it first when you need it. Then you breathe out," He breathes out. "Hold it up to your mouth, push the top once, and take a slow deep breath."

Leo waits until Donnie holds the inhaler out to him again before speaking. "That's it then?"

"When you remove the inhaler, close your mouth and hold you breathe for ten seconds and then breathe out again. Oh, and also wait thirty to sixty seconds before trying it again if you need it." Donnie nods to himself. "That's it."

Leo takes the inhaler. He brings it close to him and rolls it around with his fingers as he inspects it thoroughly. "Can it really help when…" He bites his lip. A chill races across his skin.

Donnie wants to look away from the truth as much as the rest of them, but he forces composure. Without Leo there to be the pillar, someone has to be. "Trust me, it's more powerful than you think. As long as you don't get a mouthful again, you'll be fine with just this."

Leo pauses and contemplates Donnie's words for a long moment. Then slowly he nods. "Ok." He sets the inhaler down next to him. But as he starts to put his hand back in his lap, he stops. His fingers curl tighter around the device and with a bit of shame he can not bring himself to let it go. Not yet.

Donnie notices this subtlety and he smiles sadly to himself. "You'll be ok Leo." He turns away from him and realizes for the first time that Mikey and Raph are hurt too. That means he'll have to put off his escapade just a little longer. "C'mere Mikey." His looks the worst.

Mikey wordlessly goes to Donnie. He stands before him with his eyes looking down at his feet. The pain in his neck is coming back to him now in the wake of the disaster. Hopefully Donnie will fix him now too.

Donnie gets a good look at the wound. "It's not too bad." He muses. "It'll only take a minute." He guides Mikey over to where the supplies are and effortlessly patches his brother up.

"Thank you." Mikey murmurs meekly.

Donnie sighs softly. "Leo's fine Mikey." He lays a hand on his brother's shoulder. Of all the times for Mikey to react this way. "It's not going to get like that again." They could really use his sunny disposition now more than ever to alleviate the tension. "So why don't you go make Leo feel better too?"

Mikey lifts his head to look at Donnie. Slowly his old familiar smile spreads across his face. There is an edge of pain, but the light returns to his little brother. "Ok." He nods firmly and turns with a little bounce as he heads over to Leo.

Donnie lets out a heavy breath. At least that's one thing that's getting back to right. Now to get the more stubborn brother to consent to some help. "This'll be fun…" He quips to himself. He follows Mikey, but turns his eyes on Raph. "Come here, Raph."

Raph jerks to attention at the sound of his name. He quickly relaxes again as he registers the fact it is only Donnie. "Nah," He shakes his head and turns away from his brother. "It's fine. I'm fine. I just want to stay here."

Donnie shakes his head. _Here we go._ "I know you're worried, Raph. We all are. But that doesn't mean-"

Raph scoffs. "Worried?" He laughs, but it is mirthless and holds an obvious edge. It's nothing like his usual attitude. "No way. I just don't need help."

Donnie rolls his eyes and shoots Raph a sharp look. "Whatever Raph." He reaches out and grabs Raph's wrist. "But I'm not letting you sit there bleeding. It's just not happening." He tugs. "So move it."

"Donnie," Raph whines. It's a strange sound coming from him. "Can't you just do it here?"

Donnie smiles sadly and sighs beneath his breath. "Yeah, of course." He goes and grabs what he needs before returning to Raph. He stops as his brother's come back into view and he just stares for a moment. Raph is already fussing over Leo again, forgotten Donnie completely. And Mikey is actually laughing. It's a moment Donnie would rather let last forever.

But nothing lasts forever. So he approaches Raph and gets his attention. He treats his arm and they exchange looks – Raph's thankful and Donnie's knowing. Neither spend long on each other though. And for once Donnie is glad. It gives him the chance he needs to slip away and grab the things he needs real quick. Before he leaves.

Donnie grabs a bag and carefully lays a few items in it. He glances back over his shoulder in the direction of the other three. He bites his lip. He can't just leave. He wants to. Knows it will be the quickest and easiest. But if they notice him before he returns it will only cause more problems. _But…_

"Hey, Donnie!" Donnie starts as Raph's voice cuts his thoughts short. "What're you doin'?"

Donnie knows Raph can't see him from here, can't see the look of one being caught in the act. Still, that gives him little relief. His brother obviously sensed something. He had left Donnie alone the times before. _Oh well. _He has to tell them at least a little something about being gone anyway.

Donnie tries to hide the bag, but at the same time doesn't. He wants it to go unnoticed, but the best way for that is to let it be as obvious as possible – inconspicuous. "Actually," Donnie says slowly as he comes to a stop in front of the three of them. "I was about to go out for a minute." He fingers the bag without thinking. He needs the comfort of fiddling.

Raph is suddenly on high alert. He sits up straight and looks through narrowed eyes at Donnie. "What? Why?" He clenches his hands into fists.

Donnie shrugs. "It's nothing." He shakes his head as if trying to persuade them to do the same. "I just have to look for a few things." He hesitates, then adds, "For Leo." _Liar. **Bad** liar._

Leo levels his gaze on Donnie. His eyes spark with more than just suspicion. There is knowing there, unlike with Raph. "You're going back after her, aren't you?" He doesn't mean to rat his brother out, but he does not want him out there alone with that monster. And there's no way Leo can watch over him. He doesn't want anywhere near that animal, not now or for a long time after.

Raph chokes on a breath. "**What**?" He leaps from the metal table to stand toe to toe with Donnie. "Are you serious?" He scoffs and shakes his head. "No. No way. You are not going back out there after that thing."

Donnie's well-tempered emotions let loose like a wildfire. "For the last time! She is not a thing – she's a she! A person!" Donnie shoves Raph back out of his face. "And you can't tell me what to do! Heck," He snorts and a wicked grin curves his lips. "You couldn't even stop me right now if you tried."

Raph bristles. His good arm goes to his sai. "Just watch me." He doesn't want to hurt Donnie, won't do it actually, but he certainly isn't going to let his brother get away with this.

"Stop it!" Mikey shouts. Everyone jerks their heads around to look at him and he glares pitifully at each of them in turn. "Stop fighting all the time." His voice is much weaker now. "Leo almost died…can't we just be happy that he's ok now?"

Donnie opens his mouth to contradict Mikey, but he stops himself. Who cares if Leo wasn't as at risk as Mikey thinks? It was bad and ultimately that's all that matters. It was bad enough to shake them all up.

Raph drops his eyes to the ground. His grip on his weapon loosens and a disconcerted look flickers across his face. He grumbles something, but no one can make it out.

"And so what if Donnie wants to go back." This has everyone's attention. Shock plays across their faces and they scarcely breathe as Mikey speaks. "I don't know her, but I saw it too. She is horrified about what she did, and…she's hurting."

Donnie stares disbelievingly at his little brother. He opens and closes his mouth around empty words. He will never cease to be amazed by Mikey's perception.

Raph struggles for a moment, but he quickly finds his bearings. He chokes out a laugh. "So?" He crosses his arms over his chest as he looks hard at Mikey. "Feeling bad doesn't mean nothing if you keep doing bad things anyway. Who cares how guilty the thing is? It's a _monster_. And we should have finished it."

Donnie doesn't mean to do it. It's one of the rare moments in his life where he acts without thinking at all. He punches Raph in the jaw.

The blow is hard enough that it knocks Raph off his feet. He falls back and grunts as he lands on the floor. His mouth hangs open slightly and fury mingled with bewilderment shine in his eyes as he stares up at Donnie.

Mikey jumps down next to Raph. He looks with wide eyes full of concern at his brother. Once he sees there is only shock there he shifts his gaze to Donnie, confusion etches clear as day.

Donnie breathes heavily in and out. "You're so stupid." He glowers down at Raph. "I swear. I get that it's your fatal flaw, but that doesn't change how impossibly stupid it makes you look." He shakes his head stiffly. "Not everything's in black and white Raphael. It's not always good and evil, hero and monster. There are shades of grey. And that's what **she** is. You too a little bit. You idiot."

Raph grapples for the words to fire back at him, but all he can do is stare up at Donnie. Fatal flaw? What? And shades of grey? No. Life is already complicated enough. Good and evil is where it isn't. Just like Karai, this animal must be evil. But Leo didn't think so either. What is wrong with his brothers?

Donnie doesn't give him time to collect his thoughts. He turns hard on his heel and stomps away from them. His mind burns with furious thoughts that he must escape before he acts out of turn again. He doesn't want to hurt his family, not over this or anything.

"Donnie!" Leo cries after him. His mind races. "Donatello." He says firmly. He leaps off the table. He holds his inhaler tight, feeling a little short of breath.

Donnie swirls around. He shoots a hateful glare at Leo. "No, Leo." He says with just as much firmness as his brother. "That isn't going to work. I'm not going to stop just because you say my name like that." His expression softens slightly. "And don't even think of following me like that. You're just going to work yourself up and agitate your allergies."

Surprise flickers across Leo's face, but he swiftly covers it with a scowl. "I'm fine." Even know he notices his voice is a little off. _Great._ The fear and anxiety are making him worse again. If Donnie would just stop this wouldn't be an issue.

"You're a lot of things." Donnie frowns. "But fine is not one of them right now." He holds tighter onto the bag over his shoulder. "And you need to relax. So stop. Just leave it alone." He gives Leo one last meaningful look and then he runs. He doesn't look back or heed his brothers' calls. He doesn't have time to waste.

"You're not really gonna let him go like that, are you?" Raph gives Leo a sharp look. He lets Mikey help him up as he waits impatiently for Leo's verdict.

Leo hangs his head. "What do you want me to do Raph?" He says softly. "You know I can't do much right now." He is pretty sure he could at least follow along though.

"What?" Raph snorts. "Can't do much? Please. You're out leader. No stupid allergy is ever gonna be enough to do you in. When one of us is in trouble, you'd do anything." Raph's eyes spark with feeling. "So do something."

Leo smiles faintly at his brother's encouraging words. "If you want, we can follow him." Leo shrugs. His grip on his inhaler tightens.

Raph notices and grimaces slightly. He hurriedly hides it and smiles at Leo. "Don't worry." He says with surprising softness. "You'll be fine. The worst is over."

Mikey nods fervently. "You can do it." He can't say he agrees with going after Donnie, but there is always a chance that the animal's worse side with show even now. If she does attack then they need to be there to save Donnie from himself.

Leo nods firmly in return. "Alright." He tucks the inhaler in his belt. "Let's track him down." No one else is going to get hurt tonight.

**…**

Donnie makes his way back to the site of the attack. He moves swiftly and with precision. If what he saw was true, what Mikey claimed to see too, then he doesn't have much time. Just periods of weakness, of guilt, they are only small windows of vulnerability. Soon she will be nothing more than a monster again. A monster out for his blood. Blood which he will give without a fight because of simple devastation and failure.

Donnie shakes his head with furious passion. _No._ No, he won't let that happen. He'll get there and with enough time to do what he needs. The site is already coming into view. The splatters of blood mark the road. It sends a shiver down his spine and he gets flashes – her clouded eyes, the blood dripping from her face, blood dripping from his brothers, and her bared teeth hungering for all their flesh.

It's almost enough to scare him away. Almost. Still he proceeds. He moves carefully and now very slowly as he approaches the nearby alleys. His is especially alert for the slightest sounds. Somehow he doubts movement will be what catches his attention. With her wounds she probably didn't make it very far and there's no way she would still be moving.

As he creeps closer he hears a faint but distinct sound. He tenses and grabs for his bo staff. It's not like it will do him any good, not against her. But it's instinct. "Alopex?" He says softly to the growling sound coming from the depths of the alley.

Alopex's ears press all the way down. Her eyes are narrowed and her teeth bared. She wishes she could leap to her feet and take on a more defensive pose, but even in her clouded mind she sees how idiotic such a task would be. She can barely lift her head to watch for the intruder.

Donnie swallows hard. This is definitely not a great start to things. "It's just me." He remembers back to the night he'd said the same think – the night she attacked Casey. Only now he is truly afraid of her. He doesn't trust the real her to be the one that's listening and responding. It could be either side.

Alopex's ear flicks slightly. Her intense eyes dim a little. "Donnie…" Her voice is strangled and sounds nothing like the Alopex Donnie knows.

Donnie lets out a heavy sigh and his body relaxes. Still, a tight grimace mars his face at the sound that comes out of Alopex. It's her, but it's a version of her that he has never witnessed before. Before this moment he would have claimed it impossible for her to sound so scared.

He draws out his t-phone to shed some light on his path. He moves carefully forward then, his light soon falling on where she lies. He catches his breath and his heart clenches at the sight of her. Red coats her fur and her chest scarcely moves her breathes are so shallow. He sees the pain lurking in her eyes too. He knew she wasn't the same as before. "You're hurt…"

Alopex scowls weakly up at him. "You shouldn't be here." She trembles faintly from the effort of keeping her head up and bitterly concedes to putting it down on her paws.

Donnie frowns deeply. "Yes I should." He moves in, kneeling down next to her. He wants to help her, and there's so much to help, but he isn't sure how to begin. She could easily snap. She's in an extremely fragile place in both body and mind. "I want to help you."

Alopex chokes out a laugh. It's layered with bitterness. "You idiot." Her voice cracks at the edges. "You can't save me. No one can." She digs her claws vindictively into the dirt. "Even now I want to tear you apart. I just can't move."

Donnie cringes. She may be different, but one thing is still the same. She's as blatant as ever. "No, I don't believe that." Donnie shakes his head vaguely. "Before, you wouldn't even talk. You were a mindless animal. Now it's different."

"You fool. Nothing's different. I'm just too weak…not enough blood."

Donnie's face lights with realization. "That's it." He gasps. "The more hurt you are, the more your mind comes back."

"So what?" Alopex grinds out. "You want to bleed me dry? Kill me?"

Donnie is mortified. "What? No." He makes a face. "It just…it makes sense now is all." His voice trails off into a whisper. He looks away from her, forlorn. He then tries to reach toward the cut across her stomach.

Alopex snorts softly. "Nothing makes sense. You don't get anything." She digs her claws deeper into the earth. "That's not it at all." She jerks her head up and snaps at his hands.

Donnie pulls his hand back sharply. He presses them close to his chest. His breathing is a little more rapid.

Alopex bares her teeth and growls softly. She only ceases once she is sure he won't move again. As she lays her head back down though a stab of guilt hits her and her ears fold down. "It's horrible Donnie…" Her voice trembles. "I don't want it. Really. I don't want to kill people. But…but I _need _it. The blood…" Tears sting her eyes.

Donnie stares sadly at her. He doesn't know what to say. "Alopex…"

"Without it I…I can't function. I go crazy. I do _horrible _things." Her lip quivers. "And then…then I get weak." She shakes her head stiffly. "And I can't take it. The guilt…it tears me apart. The only way to suppress it…is to do it again, and again, and again. Until I can't feel anything." A sob catches in her throat.

Donnie feels tears of his own rise to the surface. "You went too long then. Tonight. That's why we beat you." Almost. As he says it, he hates himself. He sounds like her, the way she was back when he first told her a story of April. That's not what she needs. She already knows that.

Alopex whines softly. "I'm sorry…" A single sob escapes. "I almost killed him…the blue one. I-I didn't mean to. I just…I…I'm _so_ sorry."

Donnie hesitates, but in the end he can't stop himself. He reaches for her and gently lifts her toward him. He holds her carefully, avoiding her injuries as he holds her against him.

Alopex rises on her knees as he draws her near. She sits like a human and allows him to easily hold her close. She turns her head in to the crook of his neck and the tears finally slip down her face, mingling with the cut and stinging terribly. But nothing could ever be as terrible as her guilt right now.

Donnie reaches up and pets her head. "It's ok…" He tries to sound strong, but he hears the wavering in his tone. "I know you didn't mean it."

"How can you say that? How can you forgive me for everything?" Why does he have to be so unbearably nice? It'd be so much easier to accept her fate if he hated her as much as she hates herself. "I almost _killed _him. I used your secrets against all of them."

"I know." Donnie reaches down into his bag and brings out a cloth. He gently runs it over the cut on her face. "But it's not your fault." He clenches his teeth. "You…you only got this way because of me. _Protecting _me." It was all Slash's fault.

Alopex sobs harder. "Donnie, please…_help me_." She shudders against him.

Donnie bites his lip, but is isn't enough. Tears slip down his face. "I will." He tightens his grip on her. "I'm going to make you better." And he means it with every fiber of his being.

High above them on the roofs his brothers look down on the pair. Their expressions vary from disgust to pity. Leo has to place a hand on Raph's arm to keep him from barreling down there and killing her right then and there, but none of them end up revealing themselves. They can only watch and wonder what their genius brother has in mind. Because they've heard the tales. Once a man eater, always a man eater. Can Donnie really break down and rebuild instinct? And what will he do if he fails? Because as smart as he is, their brother's no God. And there are some things a person just can't change.

**So what did you think? More low key than the past chapters, but I hope it was still powerful. And I hope Leo having an inhaler makes sense. I did a lot of research and I think it can be used for allergies. Well, please review!**


	10. Playing God

**This was going to be the last chapter of the arc, but I took so long that I figured I'd split it in two. I hope you enjoy!**

He didn't want to do it, really. But he used what he brought and muzzled Alopex. It was surprisingly easy and she was amazingly compliant. He just didn't know how she would act when faced with his brothers again. Or how they'd act. This way he could protect them as much as her. She was still very unstable after all. And Donnie really didn't know what might make her snap. So for now this was the best way.

He also ties specially made gloves over her hands before leading her out of the alley. She stays by his side the whole way, but the distance grows all the while. She is not pleased with these accommodations, but that is not all it is. Donnie senses her fear, and it is her fear for herself and his safety that causes the every growing distance.

They drop down into the sewers and he has a moment of hesitation. His eyes dart to her and he bites his lip. Their eyes meet and the sadness overflows from them. Then he shakes away his lingering doubts, or at least suppresses them, before proceeding. He nearly brings her all the way there when suddenly a person drops down and blocks his path.

"I don't even think so Donnie." Raph's green eyes pierce him through the darkness. "There's no way in hell you're getting her past me. That mutt isn't getting anywhere near our home." He draws a sai and points it at them.

Alopex's ears flatten on her head. She snarls and tenses in preparation. Just because she can't claw or bite him doesn't mean she can't take him down.

Donnie stretches his arm out in front of her. "Stop it Raph." He narrows his eyes. "You're going to set her off again. And I promised her I'd help her and the only way I can do that is if I bring her home."

Raph snorts. "Oh no. I'm gonna set off the mighty beast." He waves his hands in mock fear. "And why the heck should I care?" He directs his sai inches from her face. "That _thing_ almost killed Leo."

"Raph." Leo's sharp voice cuts through the air. He appears a moment later by Raph's side. "That's enough." He looks hard at his brother before turning his gaze toward Donnie. "Donnie, what do you intend to do anyway?"

Raph goes agape. "What?" He stares in disbelief at Leo.

Leo throws his hand up in Raph's face. Well?" He crosses his arms and raises a brow.

Donnie shakes his head. "I…I'm not sure yet. But I…I have to try." He glances at his feet for a fleeting moment as indecision eats away at him. Once he looks up at Leo he knows it is the only card he has and he says, "It's like you with Karai. Only I **know** I can help her." He nods firmly.

Leo looks Donnie over carefully. He doesn't like the line drawn between his relationship with Karai and Donnie's with his creature. Because any relationship like the one he shares with Karai can not possibly end well. "Donnie…" He sighs. "Just…you have to keep her contained."

Donnie grimaces. "I know." He bows his head slightly. He already has a plan to build a unit to keep her in. It shouldn't take long either. "She won't hurt anyone."

Alopex eyes Leo all the while. For the first time she truly takes him in. The way he stands is so much straighter than the others and the others, even Donnie, they seem to turn to him for permission. The way he acts too, he must be the leader. Ironic that the leader would be the weakest against her. She smiles to herself.

Leo notices her shift and he draws in a soft breath. He draws back slightly, putting some more distance between them. "A-Alright." He silently curses himself for his weakness. He's the leader. He can't be this way. "But the moment that promise is broken, I-"

Raph coughs out a laugh. "Are you kidding me?" He turns sharply so he is between Leo and Donnie. He glares fiercely at his older brother and his hands clench into fists. "No! We are **not** enabling him. Don't be an idiot Leo! Don't let him play on your emotions like that! I mean, Karai? Really? She-"

"Raph." Leo cuts his brother off. He looks hard at him, but there is a defeated edge in his next words. "My decision is final. And that's that."

Raph opens and closes his mouth around empty words. His fists tremble terribly as he struggles against knocking his brother out. The only thing holding him back is Leo's recent allergic reaction. It shouldn't, but it does anyway.

"Dudes," Mikey drops down from where he was hanging on the ceiling. "We don't have to fight." He looks pleadingly at Raph in particular. "Let's just…give her a chance. Give _Donnie_ a chance."

Raph lets out a slow, heavy breath. He closes his eyes for a moment and opens them again, a fragile calm entering them. "Fine." He grinds out. He looks hard at Donnie. "But the instant anything goes wrong I _swear_ I'm gonna beat you senseless and kill that mutt."

Donnie cringes. "Yeah…" He whispers. His voice is tight. "Alright." A grimace stretches across his face and he drops his gaze to the ground.

Alopex lays a gloved hand on Donnie's shoulder. She smiles sadly even though no one can see. Her eyes speak for her. They do the same as she sneers at Raph. "Don't you threaten him."

Raph barely conceals his genuine surprise. "Oh, so the feral beast can talk, huh?" He smirks.

Leo elbows Raph hard in the side. He shoots him a look that says more than any words ever could. "Let's keep going guys." He turns quickly and only looks back once to make sure Raph doesn't start anything else.

Alopex isn't sure if the others notice, but Leo moved just a little too quick. She doesn't know him, still she saw his nervousness with her before. It's not the red turtle that caused it or frustration in general. It can only be her.

The others follow shortly behind. They walk wordlessly with Donnie's hand on Alopex's arm. He isn't afraid per say, but he wants to be careful. He could also use the support himself. Mikey trails along near Alopex. He peers around at her every time he is sure she isn't looking, snapping his head around when he notices her gaze move toward him.

Alopex smiles each and every time the little orange one jerks forward. She very nearly laughs a time or two, but somehow Raph is looking at her each of those times. So her expression grows cold and she glares right back at the obviously overprotective brother.

Luckily Splinter is nowhere to be seen when they arrive. Donnie doesn't need more opposition, especially not right now. He must focus on the containment unit. So the four go their separate ways and Donnie brings Alopex to the area with his lab. "Can you wait here?" He motions to a seat.

Alopex nods. She lowers herself into the chair and keeps her eyes on him every moment. After so long her hands begin to twitch and she salivates. The hunger rises in her as she watches him move about and piece together her cage.

Donnie works as fast as he can. He feels her gaze on him and knows each time it shifts to a darker presence on his back. It even sends a shiver up his spine near the end. He swallows hard and eyes her carefully as his project reaches its end.

"A-Alright." He opens the bar door and points inside. "You…have to go in." He ducks his head on instinct. "Sorry."

Alopex growls and narrows her eyes at him. She quickly shakes her head and rids herself of these horrible feelings. No. She can't go at him. She stands stiffly and walks just as rigidly over to him. She enters the cell and stops just past the entry.

Donnie steps forward with due tentativeness and carefully removes the muzzle and gloves. He then shuts the barred door after her and locks it. It's not high-tech or fancy, but it is strong enough to keep her in and allow him to monitor her as she goes through the stages of what he can only describe as withdraw. He can only hope that depriving her of blood for long enough with break her of her habit.

Alopex rubs her snout and scowls down at Donnie. She can do nothing but praise the fact he put steel bars between them or she knows she would jump at him now.

Donnie bows his head and grimaces. "Sorry…" He doesn't look back at her. The contempt in her eyes burns him to the core. "I…I'll be right back." He dodges his brothers and goes to kitchen for snack while he watches her for a little while. Then he immediately returns, still avoiding looking at her face. And in the end he stays all night, watching until he can't hold his head up and falls asleep on his desk. Even then he believes he's keeping an eye on her, watching as she descends into viciousness. Not even his dreams give him reprieve.

**…**

The next morning is worse. Donnie wakes to the sound of vicious snarls and frantic scratching. He starts awake and nearly topples over backwards. He catches himself on the edge of the table and lets out a heavy breath. He peeks up to see what he already knows.

Alopex is down on all fours with her face shoved hard against the bars. She reaches far with her paws and scraps desperately. Her mouth moves, but no words come out.

Donnie's brows raise on his head and his mouth opens slowly. This image is more jarring than the nights before. Somehow here with her near him he expected things to be different. "Alopex…" He sighs softly. He pushes himself up and walks over to her, just out of range.

"What is this noise?" Donnie jumps in his skin as Splinter's voice reaches him. He spins around and his eyes widen considerably.

Splinter raises a brow at his son.

"O-Oh!" Donnie side steps as if to hide Alopex. "Sensei…I…"

Splinter easily peers around Donnie to see the beast he conceals. "Donatello," He says sternly. "What is that? And why have you brought it into our home?"

Donnie scowls and replies on instinct. "She."

Splinter blinks twice. He tilts his head slightly.

Donnie ducks his head and a tight grimace stretches across his face. "Sorry." He licks his lips. "I…It's just…she's not a thing or an it. She's…just like us. Or…was." He averts his eyes and sighs sadly.

Splinter looks his son over carefully. He glances back to the animal growling in the background. "I see…" She does wear clothes despite the fact she comes off as no more than a feral beast. "And how is it you came up on her?"

Donnie shrinks beneath Splinter's gaze. Each new question makes him squirm even more. "Dad…" He slips into the tongue of his childhood. "Can't I please just keep her here? She needs my help, she asked for it. And we're supposed to help people and…she's important to me."

Splinter frowns deeply. "Leonardo warned be about an…unexpected visitor. But I did not expect this." Again he looks to the animal behind his son. "She is…intense." He picks his words carefully. "And I assume she was not always like this." He raises a brow.

Donnie nods grimly. "That's why I'm helping her. She doesn't want to be this way. She just…couldn't stop. She-" He bites his lip. He shakes his head slowly. "She has a thirst for blood. So I have to help her break this."

Splinter sighs heavily. "As long as no one gets hurt, then you may do as you will. But remember my son, there is a point when valiant effort becomes wasted energy." He smiles sadly at Donnie.

Donnie nods. "I understand father." But it won't come to that. He refuses to let his efforts come to naught. He turns slowly away from Splinter and back to Alopex. He kneels down and forces a smile. "You hungry Alopex?"

Alopex backs away from the edge of the cage. She scowls fiercely at Donnie, but her snarls die down. She paws at her face and shakes her head. When she looks up a trance of clarity shows in her eyes. "Donnie…" Her ears droop. She lays down, her head on the floor, and whines softly.

Donnie scoots closer. He tentatively reaches through the bars and rubs Alopex's head. "I know it's hard." He says softly. "So do you want anything? Food?"

Alopex growls deep in her throat, but she keeps herself from acting. She makes a soft sound of agreement. "Anything to eat." They both know what she really wants, but there's no point in even asking. She just needs something to distract her, to fill her aching stomach.

Donnie retracts his hand. He stands slowly and watches Alopex all the while. "I'll be right back." He whispers as he turns to leave.

Splinter watched his son intently as he interacted with Alopex. As Donnie passes him he falls into line with him. "May I help you?"

Donnie frowns and blinks once in faint surprise. He tilts his head and peers curiously at his father. "Really? Well, yeah, I guess." He shrugs. "I could use some help figuring out what's best to feed her for this."

Splinter lays his arm around Donnie's shoulder. "Of course my son."

Another pair of eyes watches as the two disappear into the kitchen. A smirk curls Raph's lips as he does a double take to make sure they won't be coming back too soon. "Alright, time for some fun." He chuckles softly as he proceeds into Donnie's lab.

He walks without fear toward her enclosure. The smirk never fades from his face. "You beat Slash, yet look at you now. Locked in a cage like the animal you are."

Alopex jerks her head up at the sound of his voice. The fire sparks in her eyes and her lips curl back, revealing bared teeth. "Step closer and say that." She hisses. She jumps to her feet and tenses, crouching. "You coward."

Raph throws his head back and laughs. "Yeah, I'm a coward." He leans back against the table and crosses his arms. "But I'm not stupid." He narrows his eyes and the humor disappears. "And I don't kill people."

Alopex's ears flatten against her head. She barks furiously. "You prick!" She smashes her face against the bars and scrapes her claws along the ground, far from reaching Raph. "You-You-!" Her words die in her fury and snarls.

Raph grins from ear to ear. "What does Donnie even see in you?" He snorts. He shakes his head. "Cause all I see is a monster. And your snarling isn't doing anything to help your point."

Alopex doesn't heed his chiding. She goes just as vigorously at him through the bars. Every so often she gets an offensive word out, but it's mostly lost in her animal instinct.

"You just keep at it then." Raph rolls his eyes. He crouches down, just out of her reach. "Keep proving me right and making Donnie look like a fool." His gaze intensifies at the very thought. "If anything, that should be the reason you stop this." He points his sai at her. "Acting like an animal."

"Raph!" Donnie's voice is sharp and fast approaching. "Get away from her!" He slams the tray down on the nearest surface. He races toward them and for the second time in the past few days he acts without thinking. He kicks Raph in the gut.

Raph goes flying across the room. He skids on the floor until he collides with the wall. He groans softly to himself. "You…" He grinds out.

"Donatello." Splinter looks hard at him. "You do not attack your brother like that!" He picks the abandoned tray up and moves toward the boys.

"But he-" Donnie points at Raph. He stops short as he notices Raph moving.

"You…little punk." He wheezes. He gets up on his elbows and knees. He crawls forward a space, glaring heatedly at Donnie. His teeth clench and fingers curl into tight fists. "I swear I-"

Alopex dives to the corner of the cage. She strikes out and grabs ahold of Raph's arm. She pulls with all her might and digs her claws deep into his skin for traction. With the other she scrapes viciously. She leans her head as far out as she can to be ready when she draws him near enough.

"Alopex!" Donnie cries. "No!" He scrambles toward the two.

Raph lets out a sharp cry. He pulls back against her and shifts himself swiftly. He brings his leg close and shoves it out, kicking her arms. "Le' go!" Blood runs down his only other good arm, now just as bad off as the first.

Donnie runs to them and pops Alopex in the snout.

Alopex starts and stumbles back. She releases Raph and stares with shock for the briefest of moments. Then her face sets in fury and she growls at them all. She lifts her claws to her mouth and licks them desperately.

Donnie pushes Raph far away from the cage. "You-You idiot!" His lips quiver and his eyes burn. "You-"

"This is **your** fault!" Raph points a finger an inch from Donnie's face. "You had to get in the way! You had to go back out there! And **you **had to bring her back here to 'save' her or whatever!" Raph throws an arm up in the arm and lets out a heavy breath. "Damn it Donnie, you-"

Donnie stares blankly down at Raph's injured arm. He lifts it carefully, his fingers trembling around it. "I'm sorry…" His voice is tight.

"What?" Raph snaps. "God I hate it when you-"

Donnie jerks his head down and catches his breath. "I'm sorry." He chokes out. A sob ekes past his lips and his grip on Raph's arm tightens. "I just, I wanted her to be ok. I wanted my friend back. But I…" He slowly lifts his head and meets eyes with Raph. His own are filled with tears. "I never wanted to hurt you…" His voice cracks.

Raph's gaze slowly softens. His brows knit together and he frowns deeply. "Donnie," He sighs. He pries his younger brother's hands from his arm and brings him up to his side. "Don't cry about it. I've been hurt worse." Slash comes to mind. "And I'm not mad at _you_, just…" Just everything else.

Donnie wipes his arm over his eyes. He smiles weakly. "But you're still hurt. And it's because of me." He hangs his head. He sniffles faintly. "Maybe I should have never…"

Raph slings his arm around Donnie and pulls him closer still. He grins down at his usually taller brother. "Nah, like I said. It's nothing." He rubs Donnie's head. "So don't be upset. Cause I…I'm the one that's sorry." He smiles sadly. "I still hate her, but I shoulda left her alone, for you."

Donnie should be happy, and he is, but he crumbles anyway. He buries his face in Raph's shoulder and cries. He holds tight to Raph and whispers he's sorry over and over again.

Raph runs his hand over Donnie's arm. "It'll be alright Donnie." He murmurs. He looks up and over at the animal held back only by bars. She's calmed down now and Raph can't help but be bothered by the way she is acting now.

Alopex ceases attacking the bars. Donnie's broken tone and expression brings her down. Her ears droop and the fire fades from her eyes. The lust for blood still pulses strong within her, but she keeps it contained. She lays herself down, resting her head on her paws. She whines softly. Her eyes shine with a thin layer of tears. If only she could be the one to help him. But instead she caused his pain.

Splinter eyes Alopex with intrigue. She may lash out, but she obviously has feelings and emotions. Just as Donnie claimed, she is not so different from them. Perhaps she can be saved. Perhaps all this pain and effort won't be wasted. He smiles vaguely. Perhaps.

**What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. :) Please review!**


	11. Just Smile

**Wow, if I'd kept part ten and eleven together like I planned it would have been super long. lol My songs of inspiration this time around were Lifeline by Imogen Heap and Blind by Lifehouse. (omg best song ever!) That song actually inspired an idea for a later arc. ;) It will take a bit of building to get there though, so it will be a while. Anyway, for now enjoy this - the end of an arc!**

After that everyone but Donnie is forbidden to enter the room containing Alopex. It's no great loss to the others, they never did care about her after all. Except for one. Putting her off limits only increases Mikey's curiosity. He never did get a good look at her before and he especially didn't have enough time to figure out just how she works. He wants so badly to see if there's truly something more behind the mask of viciousness burdening her right now. She could be just like Leatherhead.

Still, it's off limits. Donnie is almost perpetually there and even though they'd deny it all his brothers always keep a fierce eye on the door. However, there are small moments when no one is watching, when Donnie is out amongst the others and everyone is trying to pretend everything's ok. Now is that time. Mikey peers around the corner and notes all his brothers' positions. All their eyes are elsewhere. _Good. It's perfect._ He creeps past them and slips swiftly into the room. Inside all signs of a struggle from the day before are gone. Donnie cleaned it up immediately. Well, as soon as he calmed down and then calmed her down.

Mikey walks slowly now. Each step looks to last an eternity as he guides his eyes across the lab. Then he freezes. He sees her and everything stops suddenly. She isn't raging like before, but he doesn't miss her alertness. She appears to be numb to the world the way she lays so still on the ground, but he knows better than that.

Alopex's ear flicks and her nose twitches faintly. She doesn't know this scent, not well at least. _It's not Donnie. _A low growl rumbles in her throat and she tenses slightly. "You shouldn't be here."

Mikey starts as she intrudes into his thoughts. "Huh?" He tilts his head and blinks once. "Oh, yeah, I know." He moves closer, just out of reach. He knows what happened to Raph. "But what're you really going to do?" He half laughs as he sinks down into a crisscross position.

Alopex's eyes snap open, revealing burning gold orbs. Her lips curve down and she flashes him her razor sharp teeth. "I could kill you." She hisses. She digs her claws into the floor and pushes up, sitting on all fours. She keeps her back arched, as if she really will jump on him. "Gut you like a fish. Just like I did all those other people."

Mikey cringes against her harsh, unfeeling words. Still, he sees it. She can't hide it and it's plain she doesn't want to anyway. Pain shines in her eyes and she too shies away from the truth of her atrocities. "Maybe." He shrugs. "But you're still in a cage. And I'm out here."

Alopex snorts. "I got your other brother, didn't I?" A cold smirk curves her lips. She may hate herself for the things she has done, but the other night was not like the times before it. Even after leaving time for it to sink in she still feels minimal shame. It is only because of Donnie's reaction that she feels anything but pure satisfaction.

Mikey rolls his eyes. "That doesn't mean much." He grins despite himself. "Raph is pretty easy to set off and will do stupid things when pushed past a point." He wraps his hands around his feet and lightly toys with them, but his gaze never leaves her. "I'm not like that."

Alopex frowns deeply. She eyes him suspiciously. She isn't sure she likes the look of him. What is with that cheesy smile? Doesn't he realize who he's talking to? Raph certainly did. _A murderer. A monster._ There isn't a hint of mistrust in his face.

Mikey tilts his head slightly. "What?" He asks, but he doesn't need an answer. He already knows what is going through her mind. Her eyes are a window for him even if none of his other brothers could tell anything at all.

Alopex wrinkles her nose and her expression twists in disgust. "What's wrong with you? Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

Mikey's smile only stretches further. He chuckles softly. "I don't know." He shrugs. "Why not? I just like smiling. And besides, you don't scare me. Why should I act any different when you're no threat to me?"

Alopex stares in disbelief. She searches his face desperately for some hint of deceit, but there is nothing but sincerity about him. "I told you." She shoves her face forward and glares fiercely. "I **am** a threat." It sickens her, but not because he is happy. She just can't stomach the fact anyone could look at her and not hate her as much as she hates herself. Besides Donnie of course.

Mikey shakes his head. His smile slips slightly. "No you're not. You just have a problem. Leatherhead was the same." He smiles fondly. "He had demons, but with help he got over it and he became our friend." His voice drops off then, soft as he adds, "You could be our friend too."

Alopex snorts. "You're an idiot." She lowers herself to the floor again. "I'm only good for killing now. And no one can save me." _Sorry Donnie._ Her ears droop. "I'll just be stuck in here forever."

Mikey's brows knit together and he frowns. "No you won't. Donnie won't let you." He hops a little in place, his smile coming back strong. "And besides, he says it should only be a week or so. Just a few more days from now. Like detoxing or something. You'll be fine."

Alopex shakes her head, the floor rough on her chin. "He's only hoping. There's no guarantee and we both know it. He's only trying the only way he can think of. I'm no idiot." She shuts her eyes. "I know the odds."

Mikey blows out a heavy breath. "Come on, you just gotta think more optimistically." He nods, silently urging her to agree. "Donnie's a genius. And he cares about you a lot. This'll work." Mikey moves without thinking. He scoots forward and slips his hand through the bars.

Alopex stiffens and her eyes snap open as his shadow falls over her. She growls and her lips curl back to reveal her teeth. She glares over at him.

Mikey doesn't heed her warning. He reaches over to her and gently pets her head.

Alopex presses her head down hard against the floor as if it will let her escape his touch, but she quickly relaxes. Her growls fade and she lets her eyes fall shut again. Feeling another person's touch…it's nice. Not even Donnie interacts with her beyond talking now.

"See?" Mikey smiles softly. "I told you you aren't dangerous." He draws back his hand. "It just takes someone who isn't Raph." He snickers. "And is brave enough to try."

Alopex smiles to herself. "It was just good timing." She says softly. "Normally I'd bite your hand off. I almost did it to Donnie even when he fed me earlier…I…" Her frown slips. "I just can't help it."

Mikey stares sadly for a long moment. "Don't worry." He pets her one more time. "You'll get better. In a few days you won't hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it."

Alopex shrugs. "You should go now." She still believes he was a fool for ever daring to intrude in the first place. But it was nice. He's not like Raph or even Donnie really. This one, he has a glow about him that radiates off him and touches everything, even her corrupt spirit.

Mikey opens his mouth to protest when he hears what she must have a second before. He jerks his head around and gasps. Donnie's coming. He looks around fervently to try and pinpoint a good place to conceal himself. "Gotta hide, gotta hide, gotta hide." He jumps and scuttles over to Donnie's desk, diving beneath it. He presses himself hard against the back, holding his breath.

Alopex smiles at his antics. She finds it is impossible not to.

"Hey, Alopex." Donnie smiles with an edge of pain. He carries a tray with him. "Time for dinner." He kneels down and presses a button that lifts the bottom of the cage enough for him to slip the tray through to her. The bars immediately go back down.

Alopex opens her eyes and sits up. She pulls the tray closer and picks at the food on it. Meat would be so much better. But she can't have that until this is over. Any kind of meat could ruin all their efforts. It is as annoying as ever, but yet she smiles as she plays with her food.

Donnie brightens a little. "You look happier." He notes.

Alopex nods. "I think I am." She takes a bite from the apple. She makes a face, still not quite used to or pleased with the sweet flavor these particular ones have. "But it's only been a couple of days since we started. If it really is like detox then the worst of it is yet to come."

Donnie grimaces. "Yeah…" Always the realist. "Tomorrow will probably be the peak of it." He shudders at the very thought.

"Maybe not though." She shrugs. "Who knows." She pokes at what Donnie called corn.

Donnie raises a brow at her and frowns. "Yeah," That was weird. He won't say anything because it is better than her attitude from earlier today, but it is not quite in character. He has to wonder what she's been doing on those short occasions where he isn't keeping a keen eye on her. "Well, I'll be right back." He motions backward. "I need to grab my food real quick."

Alopex nods. "Alright." She bends down and licks up a bite of the corn. Not too bad. But she's definitely had better tasting food from those stores she stole from.

Donnie watches her for another minute, slowly scuffling backward. It takes him fove minutes before he is finally out of the room and off to grab his food.

Alopex's eyes flit to the now empty doorway, then back to her food. She takes another bite before saying, "He's gone now."

Mikey jumps out from his hiding spot and lets out a heavy breath. He smiles as he walks back toward her cage. "That was close, huh?" He chuckles.

Alopex looks unimpressed. "He's coming right back y'know."

Mikey waves his hand dismissively. "You obviously don't know my brother very well. He's all about precision, and that includes with his food." He laughs at the very thought. "If he serves himself he measures out the portions and everything. It's ridiculous. So that's why I usually do the cooking and serving." He points to himself.

"Only not now." She says beneath her breath. She sees the question in his eyes and quickly changes the topics. "Say, you want some of this junk?" She nudges the tray closer to the bars. "An apple?" She holds the second one out to him. Donnie always gave her two.

Mikey's eyes light. "Yeah, sure." He grabs at it.

Alopex jerks it back. "No," She wags a finger at him. "Wrong answer. You don't want one because then everyone will know you've been in here." She gives him a sharp look. "Come on. Don't be dumb."

Mikey sticks out his lip in a pout. "Then why'd you even ask?" He crosses his arms.

Alopex grins. "I thought it would be funny." She lays the apple back down.

Mikey blinks twice. Then slowly a grin spreads across his face. He lets out a single syllable laugh. "That's a pretty good one." He taps his chin thoughtfully. "Hey, you'd probably **rock** at pranks." A devious glint enters his eyes. "You've got to try it sometime."

Alopex chuckles. "Maybe." She glances to the doorway, unable to shake her paranoia over Donnie returning soon. "I would like to screw with Raph." A wicked smile curves her lips.

Mikey brightens even further. "Oh, you know it! Raph is my favorite to prank!" He wriggles with excitement. "Alright, we're totally doing this afterward." He holds his hand out.

Alopex rolls her eyes at his enthusiasm, but she's beyond infected at this point. "Yeah," She reaches out and shakes his hand. "Sounds fun." Another kind of fun that she knows Donnie would never partake in. So this will open avenues.

Mikey nods firmly. He releases her hand and waves. "Well, gotta run. Y'know, forbidden and all that." He motions his hands dramatically and makes a face, nearly cracking himself up. Then he turns hard on his heel and scampers toward the door, peeking carefully around the corner before darting out and back into the living area.

Alopex watches with no shortage of amusement. Every move he makes is so exaggerated and full of energy. Yet it seems normal for him. It makes her realize that the four of them likely aren't biologically related. But they are brothers, family. And she has been missing that as of late. Her master had been enough before, but now as a person she needs more, more than just Donnie. Maybe this can be the way to do that. She smiles. She will have to see. After this mess.

**…**

The next day passes without incident, but the day after Alopex's withdrawal symptoms peak. Even without Donnie saying so, they all knew it from just the volume of the sounds coming from his lab. So when their brother bursts out of his lab it is hardly a surprise to the others. Each looks up from what they're doing and gives him a questioning look which he quickly answers.

"It's horrible." Donnie moans. He drops his head in a hand and shakes it in misery. "I can't get her to eat! I mean, I can't even get the food in there to start with." Donnie lifts his head and groans. He slumps back against the door, utterly exhausted.

Raph snorts. "So what?" He shrugs. "If she doesn't want to eat then let her not eat. Forcing the point is just stupid and a waste of effort." Just like that he turns back to his comic book and acts as if Donnie isn't there anymore.

Donnie snaps his head down and glares at Raph, but it is with little conviction. "No." He whines. "She has to stay on a constant schedule." Donnie jabs a finger into his palm with each word. "I have to know what's from her sickness and not from being too stubborn to eat."

Leo sighs. He twists around on the couch to better face Donnie. "Look, maybe she's not hungry." He lifts his hands in a shrug. "Like Raph said, leave her be for a bit."

Donnie shakes his head fiercely. "You're not listening to me!" He huffs. "She doesn't have to eat it, not much anyway, because she never does, but that's not the issue! She's never not let me give it to her. It's," He lets out a heavy breath. "It's just trouble. She's getting so bad…" His last words are tiny.

Mikey's brows knit together and a thoughtful frown creases his lips. "Hey," He hops up and trots over toward Donnie. "What if I try?" He holds his head high and points to himself. He smiles broadly.

Raph tries to suppress his laugh, but it comes out as a snort. "Yeah, ok. You go on in there Mikey and see how long it takes for her to tear you apart." He shakes his head, a derisive grin splitting his lips.

Mikey swivels his head and scowls at Raph. His lips puff out in a pout and he is an inch from retorting when Donnie cuts in.

"Thanks Mikey," He says weakly. "But I really don't think that's a great idea. She did try to kill you guys just a few days ago. And she barely knows you at all. Just…no." He waves his hand dismissively as he turns away, holding a hand to his temple. "I've got to think of something else…"

Mikey follows Donnie. "No, really." He insists. "Just let me try." He folds his hands together and gives Donnie a puppy dog stare.

"No." Leo answers for Donnie. He stands and walks over to the other two. "No way Mikey. There's no way we're letting you anywhere near her. It's too dangerous."

Raph rolls his eyes. "I could take her."

Leo jerks his gaze around and glares at Raph. "No one is 'taking' her. We're not trying to kill her Raph." _Not yet._ A flicker of worry flashes in his eyes. "We just want Donnie to be able to tend to her."

Raph shrugs. "I'm just sayin'. She's no threat."

Mikey whines loudly. "But Leo," He stretches his brother's name out. "I'm not going to be getting in there with her. And I've already been in there once anyway and nothing happened. I-"

"What!?" They cry in unison.

Donnie snaps out of his exhaustion. "Mikey, are you _crazy_? I told you it was off limits." He stalks toward Mikey and points his finger at his brother. "And that's for a reason! What would you have done if you got to close?"

Mikey backs up to match Donnie's steps. His brother would run into him otherwise. He has that look. "Calm down, sheesh. You act like I just mutated April's dad."

There is a collective gasp. Donnie freezes. He stares wide eyed at his baby brother, words gone from his mouth.

Mikey bites his lip and ducks his head. "I didn't mean it…" He mumbles. "I just…nothing happened. It's fine. And nothing will happen now. Just give me a chance."

Donnie sighs in aggravation. "Look, when you were in there before, **whenever** that was, she wasn't like this. She had longer stenches of clarity. Now…" He bows his head. _I don't know if I'll get her back._ He refuses to finish his sentence.

Mikey searches Donnie's face desperately, but his brother shows no signs of giving in. He narrows his eyes and his lips curl sharply down. "Fine!" He clenches his fists. "Let your girlfriend starve!" He turns hard on his heel. "I don't care!"

Donnie starts. "She's not-" He lets the words slip away from his lips and his mouth sinks shut. More than anything his shock stems from Mikey's severe reaction. He never did like being underestimated, but somehow this didn't seem the same.

Raph chuckles softly. "He can sure throw a fit can't he?" He props his feet up on the table and flips a page of his comic. "Sometimes I forget."

Leo shoots Raph a sharp look. "It's not funny Raph. You all really upset him."

Raph waves his hand. "Ah, he'll be alright. Heck, he'll probably forget all about it in a few minutes." He smiles. "His short attention span is good for that."

Leo sighs and shakes his head. "Whatever." He looks after Mikey. His brother has already disappeared into the kitchen. Probably to cook off his frustrations. And when he come out, Raph is right, he'll likely be happy as can be.

Donnie hangs his head and lets out a defeated breath. He feels bad for disregarding Mikey, but at the same time he can't afford to linger. He needs to figure out a way to calm her down. There has to be a way to get through this.

Mikey hates to be so predictable, but he goes and begins cooking. He makes a good meal enough to serve them all and by the end of it he is in much better spirits. Although that's not entirely to the credit of cooking. He knows they'll reprimand him if and when they find out, but he's going to get back in there. And what better way that distracting them with food?

He comes out an hour so later and puts his plan into action. Donnie is already out there and this especially works to his advantage. He sits and eats with them and invariably the focus shifts to Donnie. Despite all the time spent in the lab with Alopex he is still no closer to figuring out a way to feed her.

Mikey feels guilty for it, but in the midst of Donnie's breakdown he slips away. He slinks off to the lab and quietly approaches the cage. Already he can hear her going crazy. It makes him grimace and hesitate, but he quickly shakes the feeling.

Mikey gets just out of reach and settles down. "Hey, Alopex." He smiles and pulls out the apple he carried off with him from dinner. "Look, I brought you something to eat." He throws the apple up and catches it over and over again.

Alopex snarls viciously, but her she finds it difficult to focus on him. The movement of the bright green apple catches her attention and throws her off. She watches it carefully, crouching as if she will pounce clear through the bars and tear the fruit apart.

Mikey tilts his head. "You like it?" He holds it out to her. "Here."

Alopex snaps her clawed hand out, snatching at him and his blood more than the fruit.

Mikey jerks his hand back. "Zoink!" Mikey laughs. "Just kidding. This one's mine. You know you can only have Donnie's specially prepared food."

Alopex growls deep in her throat. Her nose twitches in fury.

Mikey frowns for an instant. "You gotta eat though." He smiles again, refusing to let negative emotions taint the situation. It will ruin his test too. "I doubt you'll starve or anything before you get better, but it's not healthy dude."

Alopex glowers up at him, but her clouded eyes show a glimmer of confusion rather than pure hate. One of her ears even tilts to match the feeling.

Mikey hops up and looks to the far table. "Yep, there it is." Still from breakfast. He grabs it quick and returns to her. "It's been two whole meals missed. I mean, you've gotta be some kind of crazy to miss any kind of food." He chuckles. "I myself have eaten five today."

Alopex's muscles slowly relax. Her bared teeth unclench and the fire in her eyes dims considerably. Her mouth twists in complete and utter disbelief. Still, she does not speak. She watches him warily, still in a lowered position.

Mikey brightens even more. His smile spreads clear across his face and his baby blue eyes shine. "You sure you don't want any?" He looks at her with encouragement. "I bet it tastes better than my dingy apple." He takes a bite from it.

Alopex slowly opens and closes her mouth. Finally she finds the words, "What are you doing?" A stray growl escapes her throat and she doesn't look at him any softer.

Mikey chuckles. "Nothing. Just being me." He knew it. Alopex may be suffering severe symptoms, but a good amount of it is only residual from Donnie's own mental state. All he does is panic and mope so even when she should be a little calm she can't be. "So you want some or what?"

Alopex grumbles. "Just leave me alone."

Mikey shrugs. "Alright." He shrugs. He pushes the tray close enough so she can reach through the bars for some of it if she wants. He moves to stand, then stops suddenly. A smirk passes his lips. "But I'll just…" He reaches for the apples that are hers.

Alopex's arm snaps out and covers the apples. She narrows her eyes and growls threateningly. "Mine."

Mikey grins and laughs. "I know." He stands. "Awesome reflexes by the way." He gives her a thumbs up. "You'd make one heck of a ninja."

Alopex's lips twitch upward at the edges. She snorts and draws one of the apples in her cage. She takes a swift, vicious bite out of it, chewing with emphasis. "Just go." She still has the desire to rip the little ray of sunshine's throat out. She honestly doesn't know why she isn't snarling even now or why she's so painfully aware of her aching stomach, but she takes full advantage of it.

Mikey nods. "I'll be back later. Tomorrow or something."

"No you won't." She says snidely, but she is startled to find it isn't out of malice. In the pit of her stomach there is a twinge of worry, that he really won't. Chiding him is the only way to make sure he will come back, just to prove her wrong.

Mikey is not deterred. "Ok." He shrugs and turns to leave. "But I will." He smiles to himself.

Alopex rolls her eyes and reaches out toward the pancakes. She cuts a piece off with her nail, jabs it, and lifts it to her mouth. Only then, her mouth hidden by food, does she let the tiniest of smiles pass her lips. "Idiot…"

**…**

There's an uproar over the whole ordeal the next day when Donnie realizes her tray is by her cage and he was not responsible. Yet it is largely overlooked. All eyes pierce Mikey, but they all know how critical it is that she eat, even if only for Donnie's sake. So after the initial spark, the issue dies.

Mikey sneaks into the lab with increasing frequency and everyone sees it. They pretend not to, pretend not to hear his laughter that always goes unanswered except by Alopex's inclination to eat. In a way his brothers are curious as to what exactly does it. Maybe Mikey drugs her. But it's never enough to make them ask. They let him do what he does best and slowly but surely Donnie regains his head.

The end of the week approaches quickly after they set into their unspoken roles and Donnie finally allows himself to check on Alopex like before. Mikey makes sure he is gone on those occasions. He's hogged her enough as it is. Besides, she's Donnie's friend. Not his. Not yet.

Then the day of Donnie's final evaluation finally comes. He swallows hard as he stands outside the door to his lab. He steps backward and forward awkwardly. He can't bring himself to go in. What if it isn't what he's hoping for? What if it's all for naught? His hands tremble slightly at his side.

Raph and Leo watch him out of the corner of their eyes. They frown deeply at the sight of their brother. They want to give encouraging words, but at the same time they don't feel anything is right. It would all sound so false. Raph especially can't imagine it. He wants nothing but the worst for the mutt. Still, he hopes Donnie is happy. He hates it so much. So he just keeps his mouth shut. He can't screw up this way.

Donnie takes in a slow, deep breath and forces himself to push open the door and enter the room. What he sees makes him start and nearly fall over backwards. His eyes grow wide as bowling balls and his heart stops.

"Sup, bro." Mikey smiles up at Donnie as he sits on the ground. By his side is Alopex. He pets her gently on her head and shows not the smallest sign of fear.

"W-What…" Donnie struggles for articulation. "Are you _insane_?" They all seem to be saying that of Mikey lately. "What is she doing out of her cage!? I haven't run any tests! I-I…she could maul you!" He cringes as he says it. He hates that they've fallen to this – that he could really believe she'd do such a thing.

Mikey frowns disapprovingly. "No, dude, it's cool." He stands slowly. He keeps a hand on Alopex. "I've been in here all morning and she's totally tame." His grin returns full force. "She's all better. You're detoxing worked."

Alopex smiles softly up at Donnie. "I don't want to kill people anymore." She rises and stands taller than both of them. "Like he says, I'm better now."

Donnie searches her face, for what he isn't quite sure. But whatever it is isn't there. And with every moment that passes after that his uncertainty becomes more and more indistinguishable, relief sweeping over his features. His lip trembles and tears build in his eyes.

Alopex leaves Mikey's side and moves slowly toward Donnie. She watches him carefully and as she comes to a stop in front of him something breaks in her too. Her smile cracks at the edges, but it is all from overwhelming relief. "Thank you…"

Donnie nods. He bites his lip to hold in the overflow of emotions.

Alopex chuckles. She moves closer still, right up next to him. Then she leans forward, licking him softly on the cheek. "You're my hero."

Donnie grins. "It was nothing." He wipes at his eyes. "Really." He really didn't do much in all honesty. He just watched over her and made sure she didn't hurt anyone else.

Alopex snorts and shakes her head. "No, you believed in me. Even when I really was crazy. A monster." Her voice tightens, but she quickly shakes the negative feeling. "And I love you for it." She pulls him into a tight hug.

Donnie lets out a soft gasp and his eyes widen for a moment, but he quickly settles into her embrace. He wraps his arms just as tightly around her and buries his face deep in her fur. "You were never a monster. You won't ever be." He whispers. "You were just lost."

Mikey can't stand it anymore. "Group hug!" He leaps forward and slings his arms around the two of them. He laughs loudly. "Cause we totally did it."

The two start and blink at him, but a smile quickly falls into place on their faces. "Yeah, we did."

From the doorway Leo and Raph watch the scene play out. Leo frowns deeply and his brows furrow. "What now?" He says softly to the brother at his side.

Raph scoffs. He jerks his head around to look incredulously at Leo. "What's **that** supposed to mean?" He scowls at his brother.

Leo shakes his head. "You know what I mean. Do you really expect Donnie to just kick her to the curb after all this. I mean, you see her now," He glances up at her and her bright face. "She's nothing like before. It's like Donnie said. She's just like us."

Raph's lips curl in disgust. "No. No way are we keeping that cur around another minute."

Leo shoots Raph a sharp look. "Oh, please. Would you stop with this holier than thou act. You might have never killed anyone, but you do have some serious anger issues. You two are more similar than any of us."

Raph chokes on a breath. "_What?_" He clenches his hands into fists. He dares Leo to say that again.

Leo rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. "You heard me." He looks away from his hotheaded brother and refuses to add anything more to the conversation. He loses himself in thought – in should and should nots. What is really best here? He doesn't know her, doesn't particularly want to know her either. But as things are, she's no apparent threat. At least Donnie and Mikey don't seem to think so. Leo sighs. _What do I do?_

Raph growls deep in his throat. His fists tremble noticeably, but he does not act on his ill thoughts. If anything it will prove Leo right. And he can't have that. So in the end he jerks his head away from the leader and focuses on the happy trio, Alopex in particular. She's no saint. She's not even a little good. And he'll do whatever it takes to prove it. He won't have her staying here, threatening his family. This he swears.

**So what did you think? Did it wrap up the arc nicely for you all? I hope so. I really loved it. And i****t was surprisingly fun to focus more on Mikey this time around. Generally he doesn't create enough conflict to get the focus, but in this instance I found a great way to involve him without even needing there to be tremendous conflict on his part. Hooray! lol**

**Also, the lick kiss thing from Alopex at the end was inspired by a drawing done by ishouldgetsomestuffdone on tumblr. She's amazing. She actually is why I started this story in the first place. So if you love this story go thank her for inspiring me with her great drawings. Well, p****lease review!**


	12. Orange and Gold

**oooh, what a cryptic title. What could it mean? lol It's not too hard to figure out I guess, idk. I really like it either way though. And Blind continues to inspire me. I really need a new song though for real. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, and happy new year! Whoo! Pretty much anyway. lol**

There is obvious tension even when the worst is over. Raph in particular causes unnecessary friction which only serves to set Leo off and then inevitably gets Splinter involved. It's a terrible chain reaction that only stops when Mikey begs for a ceasefire. Sometimes not even that is enough, but usually Raph heeds his baby brother's plea and for a while there is respite.

There a better moments too, moments spent solely with Alopex or when Mikey joins them, but these are soon overshadowed. It was stupid of him really, Donnie knows it, but he calls April and tells her that everything is over and that no one will get hurt anymore. What he doesn't tell her though is what should have been the first thing out of his mouth. And he suffers for it.

Only two days after the end of the ordeal, April comes over. She is quick to find her way to them, excitement pulsing fiercely through her. She runs all the way. She drops smoothly down into the sewers and doesn't stop to catch her breath. Only once she is a few feet outside their subway home does she double over.

She breathes heavily in and out, her bright orange hair falling over her face and tickling her skin. She grins and nearly cracks up at it, as silly as it is. After a few minutes she regains her composure and stands straight. She tucks her hair back behind her ears and walks smoothly into the lair. "Guys!" She calls out. "I'm back!"

Donnie leaps up in a heartbeat. He even beats Mikey. He restrains himself, but his gait is much faster paced than usual. As he comes within reach of her he comes to a quick stop. For a moment he doesn't move. He scarcely even breathes. "April…" He smiles tenderly.

April smiles softly back at him. "Donnie…" She takes small, slow steps toward him. It is such a contrast to her movements before and yet this time her world spins ten times faster. "I missed you." She falls into him, clasping her hands around him.

Donnie rests his head on the top of hers and wraps his arm around her, holding tight. He breathes in her familiar scent. "I missed you too." His fingers curl tighter into the small of her back. "You…are ok, right?"

April giggles. "Yeah, I'm fine." She pulls back and looks up at him. "I was in a bit of shock at first," She bites her lip and pulls at the arm of her shirt. "But when Leo called and told me you were alright, I felt much better. And now, with everything back to normal, I feel great."

Donnie stiffens. His eyes widen and he freezes. For the first time he realizes how stupid he was to call her over here. He barely thought about the repercussions of the attack that night. Just because he never lost faith in Alopex and is at peace with her return to normal does not mean everyone else will be, does not mean _April_ is.

April tilts her head. "Donnie?" A frown tugs at her lips and her brows knit together. "What's wrong?"

Donnie shakes his head. "Hey," He smiles, but it lacks the sincerity from before. "How about you go and get some dinner." He half shrugs. "It can be a big meal for your return."

April blinks up at him. Then she snorts and shakes her head. She smiles in amusement as she says, "No, no. I want to see the others." She pushes past him.

"April-!" He reaches after her, but it's no use. A grimace stretches across his face and he holds his breath. _Oh God…_

"April!" Mikey pops up in front of her suddenly. He grins from ear to ear. "Awesome to see you!" He leaps forward and pulls her into a tight hug.

April laughs. "You too Mikey." She says in a tight voice. "But…it'd be nice if I could breathe."

"Oh." Mikey quickly retracts his arms. He smiles sheepishly at her. "Sorry, April." He chuckles. "It's just been way too long. We have so much catching up to do. In fact-" He cuts himself off as he sees Donnie's frantic movements behind April.

April doesn't even notice. "In a minute Mikey." She peers around the youngest turtle. "I want to see Raph and Leo first." She moves around him, scanning the room. "Then we can all talk." She wanders farther into the room, her gaze finally settling on area by the television. And then she freezes.

Alopex sits back against the couch, her arms splayed out along the top of it. She tried to ignore it – that pungent smell – but it's too much at this point. It's too close and Alopex's senses too sharp. She lifts her gaze and narrows her eyes as they land on the face of the orange haired girl. _April._

April's eyes widen and her brows rise high on her head. Fear twists her features and she draws in a sharp breath. Her hands twitch faintly, the automatic reaction to run pulsing powerfully through her. Her breathing grows shallow and heart constricts. _It's the same animal as that night. It's that **monster**._

Donnie rushes forward and places himself between them. "No, it's alright." He takes April's hands. "Don't be afraid. She isn't going to hurt you. I swear." He smiles painfully. "She's better now."

April shifts her eyes to him and stares blankly for a moment. Then slowly her shock transforms. Her eyes narrow and her lips curve downward. "No…NO." She smacks Donnie's hands off of hers. She glowers mercilessly. "What is **wrong** with you? That thing," She points past him toward Alopex. "It's a monster! It tore you apart that night!"

Donnie flinches under her harsh gaze and words. "No…no, that's not true. I mean, yeah, she did, but," He shakes his head. "No. She's not a monster!" He looks hard but pleadingly at April. "She just needed help. That's not who she is. Really!"

April clenches her hands into fists. "What. So I'm suddenly supposed to just forget what happened? Huh!?" She gets up in his face. "I was scared _to death_. I cried all night! I bet you didn't know that, did you? And you want me to _just forget_?"

Donnie ducks his head. He presses his lips tight together. He scrambles to piece together not an argument but any kind of words to tell her in his fragmented mind. But there are none. His heart beats faster and breathing grows erratic as he grows lost in her furious eyes.

Alopex growls deep in her throat. Her lips curl back to reveal her sharp teeth and she glares fiercely at the path of orange over Donnie's shoulder. No way this is sliding. She leaps up and storms over, her fists clenched. "Don't you dare talk to him that way you harpy." She stands tall by Donnie.

April jerks her gaze around. Her heart quivers, but her expression remains set in fury. "**Me**? You're calling me that when you tore him to pieces?" April's hand shoots to her hip and closes around her tessen. "You cur!"

Alopex tenses. Her ears flatten on her head and she growls loudly. "You dare turn your weapon on me little girl?" A cruel smirk curves her lips. "Or have you forgotten last time? Do you want to end up like Donnie did?" She extends her claws. "Because I won't stop for you."

Donnie's breathing hitches. His heart beats double time. His world spins to a dizzying extent and his knees wobble beneath him. _No…No…NO!_ He opens and closes his mouth around empty words. _Stop! _Tears well in his eyes. _Please…_

Mikey throws himself between them. "Whoa! Chill!" He shoves his hands out and pushes them farther apart. He swivels his head and looks back and forth between them. His face creases with sad disbelief. "There's no reason to fight."

April sucks in a soft breath. "You too?" She looks absolutely appalled. "I know you weren't there, but you saw the way Donnie was afterward! Don't be an idiot."

Mikey's face falls further. His brows knit together and a deep frown sets in on his face.

Alopex growls and leans forward in preparation. "Don't call him an idiot! You heartless witch!"

"Monster!" April shoots back.

Alopex doesn't even flinch. "At least I don't play with people's feelings."

April starts. The anger washes away and stunned uncertainty takes its place. "What…?" She tries not to, but her eyes flit to Donnie. Was she talking about him? Did he tell her everything about everyone? How close was he with this monster? "Donnie…"

Donnie snaps out of it and jerks his head around. His eyes are wild as he looks at her. "I…"

April bites her lip and scowls miserably up at him. "You told her about me." It's half a question, but she doesn't need an answer. She already sees it written clearly across his face. She takes a step back, shaking her head slowly. "I can't believe you."

Donnie leaps forward. He snatches her wrist and pulls her closer. "No!" There is a beat of silence. "Don't go…" His lip trembles faintly. "I just…I want everyone to get along."

April struggles in his hold. She grunts and groans as she pulls with all she's worth. "No! Let me go!" It's wrong, she knows it, but she acts without thinking. All that matters is it will set her free. "Raph!"

Donnie gasps. Terror twists his face. _No. Why'd she do that? Why?_ "April, please. Just listen to me. Just talk to her for a little while. You'll see-"

In the next instant Donnie hears Raph's raging footsteps. His brother storms over and twists Donnie's hand off of April. "Lay off." He says low and threatening. "She doesn't want to hear your shit." He takes a single step back and April does the same.

Raph lays an arm around her shoulder then and grips her firmly. He pulls her gently close, their bodies touching. He glares heatedly at Donnie. "So go play with your new toy."

April does not resist. She leans heavily against him, scowling over at Donnie. She crosses her arms over her chest and nods once with unsettling firmness. "I won't do it."

Donnie stares with his mouth agape. He lifts his hand slowly, reaching uselessly toward her. "April…" His hand shakes terribly before him as he grabs for something that is once again lost to him. _Again…just like when we mutated her dad. No, **I **did._

Mikey's lip sticks out and tears well in his eyes. "She's not bad…" He says weakly, his voice wavering. "Why won't you believe us? Why won't you even try?"

Raph and April cringe as the youngest pleads with them. They barely contain a grimace and their eyes surely tell of their guilt.

Alopex scoffs. "She's just proving my point." She crosses her arms and narrows her eyes. "She's not worth the tears he cries over you, you witch."

Fury surges through Raph. "Shut up!" He snarls. His grip tightens on April and he jerks his sai up to point threateningly at Alopex. "You don't get to say anything! You-"

"**You** shut up Raph!" Donnie snaps. "You-"

"That's enough!" Leo interjects. He glares fiercely at Raph as he strides over. "Stop your petty fighting. It's doing no one any good. Just look," He waves his hand in Donnie and Mikey's direction. "You're upsetting both your younger brothers."

Mikey lowers his head. He tries not to look sad, but he knows it's for naught. He's cracking at the edges and it's spreading to the center, to the part everyone can see.

"Do you want that?" Leo challenges, placing himself between the two groups. "Do you really want to hurt your own family?" He does not defend Alopex in particular though. Doing that will only set Raph off worse and Leo still isn't sure he believes in the animal either.

Raph averts his eyes. He presses his lips together and scowls to the side. There's no point in saying. Leo already knows the answer. And it would only make him look like the bad guy, as if he isn't already.

April looks hard at Leo. She is thankful to find no trace of loyalty to the devil by Donnie's side, still it does not sit well with her that all Leo's frustrations are turned toward Raph. Why not chastise Donnie too? In the end she lets out a heavy breath and tugs on Raph's hand. "Come on, Raph." She pulls out of his hold and takes a few steps to test him. "Let's go."

Raph hesitates. He locks gazes with Leo and hates himself as he seriously silently asks for permission. So instead of waiting for an answer, he turns away from his brothers. He scoffs softly, reaching out toward April as he follows her.

April reaches back and meets him halfway. She takes his hand in hers and leads him on as they disappear around the corner and leave the lair and this horrible situation behind.

As Donnie watches her leave he finally crumbles. He shoves his face in his hands and sobs choke out. Tears run down his face and he flashes back to that moment after Alopex attacked him. He broke then too. His body shakes fiercely.

Alopex grinds her teeth vindictively and glowers after the girl and red turtle, but when she touches Donnie it is gentle. She moves closer and slides her arm around his far shoulder. She pulls him close and nuzzles his face. She doesn't say a word though. She lets him cry it out. Besides, anything she could say would only be a cheap rehash. He knows her thoughts.

Leo turns his burning eyes on them next. "What. Happened." He zones in on Alopex in particular. He only caught the tail end of the fight.

Alopex lifts her head away from Donnie and the fire returns to her eyes. "That girl, _April_, she threw a fit over me being here. And she wouldn't listen to Donnie. Not even for one second." Her blood boils as she recalls it all. "And she had the gall to call the red one over to 'save' her or whatever." _Pathetic. A real woman fights her own battles._

Leo looks hard at her. He doesn't know how much he can trust her. Donnie does unconditionally, but Leo did the same for Karai once and in the end that meant nothing for her loyalties. So he looks to Mikey next. He cringes as he lays eyes on his baby brother, but he can not be held back by his emotions. "Mikey?"

Mikey slowly lifts his gaze. He wipes at his eyes and for once no trace of a smile is evident. He nods stiffly. "She wouldn't listen…" He whispers. "Not to anyone. And Raph, he…he made it worse."

Leo sighs. He hangs his head. It's too late to do anything about Raph now. He and April are long gone now. And who knows where? But he doubts that he'll say anything at all if he waits for his brother's return. He just doesn't have it in him. His emotions are so mixed up. He doesn't want to risk making an enemy of his own kin.

Alopex sees the truth in the blue one's eyes, but she asks anyway. "So are you going to go after them?" Her brows furrow and she holds a little tighter to Donnie.

Leo frowns deeply and averts his eyes. He saw her gold orbs probing his blue ones. He'll have none of that. "They'll come back on their own eventually." He mutters.

Alopex snorts. "Obviously. But what good does that do? It'll just start all over again." Her lips turn up, but it is a pained and knowing smile. "But you knew that already."

Leo makes grumbling sounds beneath his breath, but he does not answer her. He addresses the three as a group. "Come on," He walks away from the scene of the crime. "It's time to start dinner." If Mikey is even up to cooking.

Mikey walks with his head down. He stops just a few steps later though, turning his head over toward Alopex. Lines crease his face and a veil of tears covers his eyes. He changes directions and brings himself to her. He wraps his hands around her arm and presses his face into the wrappings there.

Alopex starts, but she does not pull back. She sighs softly and smiles painfully. She hates what she has done here. She's ruined everything for everyone. Maybe she really should just leave. Donnie might be upset, but he would at least have everyone else to comfort him. As it is now he only has her and Mikey.

She thinks she might leave soon. But she can't tell Donnie that, not now. He's in enough pieces as it is. She gently pets his shoulder. "Come on," She says softly, right by his ear. "You'll feel better when you eat." She directs the three of them toward the kitchen.

Neither resist. Donnie however is not at all present in the moment. He is lost in torturous thoughts that float off to where April resides. He imagines going after her and bringing her back, imagines Raph poisoning her mind further, and it breaks his heart further to realize the latter is the only one that is likely to happen. He doesn't have it in him to stand alone. And he hates himself for it.

**...**

A mile or so away, at an abandoned swing set, April and Raph sit in silence. April grips the chains of the swing and sways gently back and forth. The tips of her shoes make an impression in the dirt and she focuses on it. She envisions it as the wolf creature beneath her and squishing it, but when she does she also sees Donnie's broken face and she shies away from the notion, lifting her feet off the ground.

Raph stares solemnly into the distance. He is a bit perturbed by being out here in the open like this, but at the same time he can't be bothered to do anything about it. He just sits next to her, looping his fingers through the too large holes in the chains.

April pulls her feet up into the seat, balancing precariously there. Her brows knit together and a deep frown settles on her face. "I was horrible." It is the first thing either of them has said since they left the lair.

Raph perks. He tilts his head lazily and looks intently at her.

April sighs softly and rests her chin on her knees. "I shouldn't have acted like that. I should have at least listened." Her fingers curl tighter around the chains and her eyes narrow. "Why didn't I listen?"

Raph frowns. His eyes swim with sympathy. "You didn't do anything wrong." He says it strong, but guilt eats away at him for his dishonesty. They all did something wrong. "Donnie's acting crazy. He shouldn't care at all about that animal, let alone that much."

April lets out a heavy breath. "Who're we to say that?" She mumbles. "We don't know what he's done with her. We don't know anything. We're just being selfish and closed minded."

Raph snorts and scowls away from her. "She still attacked people. Nothing is going to change that. She attacked _you._" Furious passion lights in his eyes as he looks at her again. "Can you really just let that go?" He rests a hand on her shoulder. "Because I can't."

April lifts her head and turns it slowly toward him. Her brows furrow and her eyes shine with sadness. "Raph…" She finds it in her to smile. "Thank you." She shakes her head. "But you don't need to get worked up on my account. Things…they're bad enough without it."

Raph sighs. He shakes his head and retracts his hand.

"But…" April grimaces. "I don't think I'll be going back for a while." This grabs Raph's attention and he zones in on her, his eyes wide. "I…I have to think about this. I can't just go back…not right now." She offers a tiny, broken smile. "Ok?"

Raph searches her face, but he quickly gives up. He lowers his eyes and smiles reluctantly. "Yeah, alright. I definitely can't blame you." A fire lights in his eyes as his thoughts fall on the mutt. "If I could, I'd follow you."

April shakes her head slowly. "I wouldn't let you." She lets her feet back on the ground for traction and lays a hand on his shoulder. "You need to settle this. You're brothers – family. You're different than me." She pushes herself up off the swing and walks slowly away.

Raph makes a face and shakes his head. "What if I can't?" He grumbles to himself. He pushes up off the swing and follows after her. "At least let me walk you home." Anything to stay away from the mess at home. Maybe he'll even get to see Casey by following her. It's been too long.

April reads him perfectly, but she does not deny him this. "Thank you." She whispers. She smiles over at him. "You make me feel safe."

Raph smiles in return. He barely hides a cringe. She would probably say it to all of them, but it hurts to know that normally Donnie would be the one out here. Only now…he isn't. "I'll always be here for you." He nods to her. "We all will."

April nods knowingly. "I know." If only Donnie were here now. Then she wouldn't have this awful pit in her stomach, then she would mean it when she smiles, and everything would be right.

**Orange and Gold (or when April is a bitch). Nah, jk. I love April. it just seemed logical to make her react so badly. If she sounded like a bitch I can't say I didn't mean for it to be that way, but hopefully nobody hates her for it. Plus RaphxApril teasing because I can. It was more brother-sisterly, but it can be looked at as shippy too if you want.**

**Oh, and in case you didn't get it, orange is April because of her hair and Alopex is gold because of her eyes. I almost titled it 'Blue and Gold' so it would be both their eye colors, but orange seemed like a stronger color to match to gold. Blue felt calmer and almost submissive. So I went with her hair color instead. Please review!**


	13. Leader of the Pack

**This is a good one. ;) I mean, they're all good and fun to do. This one though was super fun. It might be my favorite. My song of inspiration was 'Human' by Christina Perri. Whoo! New song! lol Enjoy!**

Dinner likely wouldn't have been started anyway, but it is stopped before it can even be tested. Splinter enters and strides over to them. His eyes are intense and his steps have a fire to them that tell of his purpose. "Boys." His tone is sharp. "Why were you yelling?"

Alopex tenses at the sight of the large rat. Her grip on Donnie tightens and she shifts her body so she is guarding him. He's not a complete stranger though. A faint memory pulses in her mind and a vague image forms of a person with a tray of food. _That first day…_

All their heads snap around toward their father. Leo in particular becomes straighter. His face clears of his petty emotions and all that is left is guilt tempered with respect. "Sorry, father." He bows his head slightly. "We…had a problem."

Alopex starts slightly. Father? So that's it, is it? She allows herself to glance away from the rat then and she sees clearly the shift in Leo. She thought he was disciplined before, but now he's more than ever. She looks carefully back to the rat, still very much guarded. This person, there is much respect given to him. He's more the leader than even Leo it seems.

Splinter notices Alopex's intense eyes on him. For a moment he even forgets his question. Her position…it is as if she is protecting Donnie…from him? A bemused look comes to his eyes. Then again, he supposes his form might be a bit off-putting to a stranger. It's been so long he forgets sometimes.

He does not say anything to her though. Instead he turns his attention back to Leo. "Problem?" He tilts his head and a deep frown creases his face. "What do you mean?" His gaze unwittingly flits to Alopex and Donnie in her grip, hunched over and biting back sobs. There is no other problem it could be these days.

Leo wants to look away, but he can't break the eye contact with Splinter. He chews on his lip and fidgets with his fingers. "April…she…"

Mikey steps forward. He rubs at his eyes and sniffles before starting. "She got mad at Donnie. And me too." His voice wavers slightly as he recalls the contempt in April's eyes. "Because of Alopex."

Splinter's eyes narrow and he looks pointedly at the fox, so close to his son. He has a right mind to pull his son away until he is a hundred percent sure of the circumstance. For all he knows Alopex attacked one of them and April was simply defending them. He does not know about the night April was attacked.

Alopex's skin crawls as he pins her beneath his fiery gaze. Her lips curl back slightly, her first instinct to defend herself. _No. Don't be stupid_. He's the ultimate authority, the pack leader. She can't afford to garner his mistrust on top of everyone else's. She would never see Donnie again. "I didn't hurt them." She says with a slight edge despite her efforts.

Splinter's gaze does not soften. His hand curls hard around his walking stick and he runs through possibilities in his mind. Why should he trust her? For all he knows she is the one who upset Donnie. Heck, she might even be hurting his son on a regular basis. None of them are consistently happy anymore. After she came.

Alopex snorts. She wants to tell him to go fuck himself for being so untrusting, but she holds her tongue. She even bows her head slightly, trying to mirror Leo. "Just ask Donnie." She directs him with her eyes. She does not, however, move away from Donnie. She remains firmly planted, regardless of his title as father.

Splinter looks down at Donnie. His eyes soften greatly and his brows knit together. He smiles sadly. "Donatello," He gently urges. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Donnie wipes at his eyes, but the tears quickly come back. He sniffles loudly. "S…Sorry…" He chokes out. "I…" He steps out of Alopex's hold and moves toward Splinter. He lingers just out of reach, waiting for permission.

Splinter opens his arms to his son.

Donnie moves into Splinter's arms and he wraps his hands around his father. He rests his head just beneath his father's head. "April hates her." He breathes. "It's…not her fault. But she-she wouldn't even listen. And I-I-" A sob jumps out and messes up his sentence. "S-Sorry…"

Splinter closes his arms around his son. He holds him gently and runs a hand over the back of Donnie's head. "It is alright Donatello. You don't have to be ashamed of your tears." He looks past Donnie and his gaze settles on Alopex. He still has lingering suspicions.

Alopex casts her eyes down to the ground. Her brows knit together and a tight grimace crosses her features. Even if she didn't do it directly, it is her fault that April got so upset. She only looks back up as she addresses Splinter. "May I say something?"

Splinter hesitates, but he nods.

"It's about _April_," She notices how she again says the girl's name and hates herself for it. But there's no going back now. "Before, a little more than a week ago, when I was…" She side glances to try and conceal the pain. "I attacked her and Donnie. So now she was…less than receptive."

The way Alopex says April's name does not go unnoticed by Splinter. He wonders what the story is behind her side of the issue. "I see." He peers down at Donnie and a sympathetic frown pulls at his lips. "Leonardo."

Leo jumps to attention. "Yes, sensei?"

"What do you know of this?" He hates to blame his eldest, but surely he was overlooking most of these events as they spiraled out of control.

Leo shakes his head. "Not as much as I should." He admits. He hangs his head. "I didn't even know about Alopex until she saved us from Slash. And after that…that's when…people started dying."

Splinter's eyes light with the knowledge of Alopex saving his children, but the mood instantly nosedives afterward. Splinter's blood runs cold at the mention of deaths. The air is unbearably thick and not just for him, he's sure.

Alopex sneers, but it is only at herself. She slowly lifts her hands and stares into the palms. She sees the patterns of blood, each night's splay flashing before her eyes. A chill races up her spine and she quickly curls her fingers over the palms, hiding the truth but revealing the intensity of her disgust.

Mikey is sure to speak up. "But it wasn't her fault!" He insists where Donnie normally would have. "She would never do that now. She's better." He nods firmly, but his stern expression quickly falls to the wayside. He whispers, "I know it…"

Splinter sighs softly. As he looks up this time though a sudden revelation hits him. His eyes widen slightly and he glances about him curiously. "Where is Raphael?" For April to leave is one thing, but where is his other son?

Leo's frown deepens. "He left…with her." He feels so useless as he says it. Why did he let Raph just walk out like that? Why didn't he stop him? He's the leader. He's supposed to keep them together, together and safe.

Splinter sighs bitterly. "It can't be helped." At least he knows his son is not out beating people up like he would be any other night he ventures out alone. It shouldn't be surprising either, really. He remembers the scuffle that first day and he sees the way Raph looks at her. There is nothing but hate between the pair.

Alopex would rather do anything else, even kill herself, but she supposes this is the best chance she'll get to win the group over. "I can go find him if you want."

"No!" Leo blurts out. All eyes fall on him and faint color rises to his cheeks. "I mean…it's not your responsibility. He's my brother and I'm the leader." He places a hand on his chest. "I'll go after him if need be." He looks meekly up at Alopex, the truth passing wordlessly between them. _I don't trust you._

"Fine." She glares away from him but very much at him. "Then can I just go out on my own? For me." She glances at Leo, but ultimately she looks to Splinter for acquiescence.

"Not yet." Splinter looks thoughtfully at her. "I wish to ask you a few questions first." He gently pulls Donnie off of him. "Donatello, will you be alright?" He tilts his head slightly.

Donnie sniffles softly and slowly retracts his hands. He wipes his arm across his face and smiles as it falls away. "Yes," He nods. "I'm just going to go work on a project." His eyes meet Alopex's as he turns away and he wishes her the best.

Alopex isn't sure she likes the look Donnie parts with. It is meant to encourage her, yet she sees the fear hidden so poorly there. Does he believe his father will chew her out or, worse, force her to leave? She steels herself for anything.

Splinter watches until Donnie is out of sight, then he focuses his gaze on Alopex once more. "First and foremost, I must know, what is the nature of your relationship with Donatello?" His eyes spark with intensity.

Alopex blinks. "The nature of my relationship?" She makes a face. She can't conceal a tiny snort of amusement. "You make it sound on a different level than it is." She shakes his head. "I'm just his friend. If you want 'relationship' then go find _April_."

"Yes," Splinter frowns deeply. He strokes his beard lightly. "Which brings me to my next question. You seem to have a high contempt for April."

Alopex cringes as the truth is spoken. She wishes she wasn't so terribly easy to read.

"Why is that?" Splinter raises a brow.

Alopex makes a sound of pure disgust. "Why?" Her voice is thick. "She's the _worst._" She clenches her hands and they tremble slightly. "She knows how Donnie feels. And yet all she does is torture him with his feelings." She grinds her teeth. "I mean, yeah, sure, she doesn't have to return his feelings. But she doesn't have to rub it in his face either!"

A ghost of a smile flickers on Splinter's lips and a flash of amusement passes in his eyes. "I see." It makes him wonder just how true her first answer was. She obviously cares deeply for his son, this much he can see clearly now, but just how much is harder to pinpoint. Is she really just his friend? Or is that jealousy which coils her tongue?

Alopex sighs heavily. "I hate to make him miserable by hating her, but she doesn't deserve anything more. Not from what I've heard." She scowls off to the side, breathing deeply in and out in an attempt to calm down.

"So my son has told you stories?" Of course he would. Donnie was always very emotional. When something weighs heavy on him he must let it out. "You realize they were most likely biased with emotions? He would say things he would come to not mean half as strongly later."

Alopex utters a single syllable laugh. "So. It hurt him badly at one point. It's normal to feel regret when you speak bad about someone, especially when you love them as much as he loves _that girl_."

Splinter lets out a soft breath. "Alright." He nods to himself. While his fear for Donnie has been mostly assuaged, he can not help but fear for April. And his other boys are another issue entirely. "And what of Michelangelo?"

Alopex blinks up at him. "Michelwho?" Her face contorts in confusion.

Splinter smirks despite himself. "Mikey." Speaking his son's clipped name feels weird to him, especially in such casual conversation. He can only recall a few times he ever said any of their names like that. Usually when they are hurt but still not a lot even then.

"Oh. The orange one." She smiles fondly. "He's amusing. A little too touchy," She wiggles her fingers. "But he at least doesn't hate me. I could definitely get used to him."

Splinter is relieved to hear that. While it is no surprise Mikey gets along with almost anyone who doesn't try to kill him and even some creatures that do, it is also no secret that many people can grow quite annoyed with his youngest child. Then that only leaves his other two. "Alright," But there's no point inquiring on that. "That is all."

Alopex is silent a moment, waiting to see if he will say anything on his own. When he doesn't, she ventures, "May I go out now?"

Splinter is intrigued by her sudden submission to him. He looks her over. She is a fox and they do generally have a leader. So perhaps he is like the leader to her. All the boys do adhere to him and his rules. So why not? "You may." He holds up a hand. "But I warn you." He narrows his eyes. "Do not go anywhere near Raphael. Understand?"

Alopex bows her head to try to hide it, but looking at him there is contempt lurking in her golden orbs. "I understand." She forces her voice to remain even. "I can smell that stench from a mile away anyway. I won't go any closer."

Splinter makes a soft sound of acknowledgement, but there is no amusement in him now. He loves all his sons equally, but it is no secret he worries most about Raph every time he goes topside. The others are cautious, careful. He is nothing short of volatile.

"Goodbye." She turns on her heel and sprints from the lair. She leaps over the railings in one smooth move and is quickly gone. She wonders where exactly everything lets out, but she does not stop to truly contemplate it. She just picks the nearest manhole and bursts to the surface, away from all the judgments.

Splinter grimaces unbidden. A chill floats in the air and he is suddenly very afraid. Something terrible will happen tonight. He is sure of it now. The only question is who the victim will be.

**…**

Raph stalks down the streets in a huff, unable to contain his irritation now that he has left April at her house. Fix things, she says. He's different than her, she says. He growls deep in his throat and turns sharply. He slams his fist into the brick wall and a wave of pain shoots through his arm. He gasps and holds his hand close, cursing himself as much as the wall.

"How can she say that to me?" He breathes heavily in and out. "When she feels exactly the same." Well, she was a bit guilty though. But that doesn't make her right! If anything that means he has less of a reason to make amends than her. If she feels bad then she needs to go back herself and fix things. That's not his place. He doesn't want to make that mutt feel even a little validated.

It's not like he can stay out here forever though. He looks up at the sky. The brilliant colors of sunset are fading into darkness. Soon the stars with shine brightly. He smiles sadly. But not brightly enough to overcome the street lights. Maybe if he went to the roofs he could bask in their glow and pick out shapes in their vastness. He frowns. But no. He won't do that either.

"Stupid dog." He grinds out. He doesn't even care that's not what she is. Why should he call her the right think anyway? She doesn't deserve it. She doesn't deserve trust.

"Who're you callin' a dog?" A deep voice calls from just around the corner.

Raph's head snaps up and he catches his breath. The voice is not Alopex, but it is vaguely familiar. His hands shoot to his sais and grip them tightly.

"You my friend." Another voice says, this one jarringly familiar.

Then from around the corner Xever and Rahzar appear. _Shit. _Xever is nothing much, but that's when the punk's alone. But with Rahzar…Raph swallows hard. Their brief fight with him before didn't teach him much about fighting the animal. All he knows is there's no way he can face the pair alone.

"What is the matter?" Xever chides. "Shaking in your shell already?" He grins wickedly.

Rahzar lifts his skeletal arm and flexes his boney, razor sharp fingers. "I would be."

Raph scoffs. "Me? Afraid of an overgrown fish and his mutt dog? As if." He smirks as he points his sais in turn at them.

Rahzar roars. "I'm no dog!" He barrels forward.

Raph charges head on. As he does so he hears Leo's voice in his head. _You idiot! You can't fight like that or you'll lose. _No I won't, he thinks back. _Raphael! _Then the voice fades, lost to his building rage. He leaps forward, driving his sai down at Rahzar's head.

Rahzar jerks his head up in on swift move, his fangs catching on the delicate skin of Raph's face. Then in the next instant he slams his hand into Raph's side, throwing him to the middle of the street.

Raph gasps as a deep cut is etched in his cheek. He loses the air in his lungs with the smack that follows and he barely catches himself on his feet on the landing. He scowls bitterly up at Rahzar as the beast closes in once more.

Rahzar moves, but only as a distraction. For now. From behind Xever comes up fast. He delivers a brutal kick to Raph's shell, propelling him forward.

Raph has no control as he flies through the air. All he can do is prepare to strike when he gets close enough to Rahzar and hope he gets the chance before the dog does.

Rahzar grins maliciously. He moves swiftly and slashes his claws along Raph's arm. Just as quickly he lurches forward and sinks his two fangs deep in Raph's shoulder. His teeth almost pierce through to the front side.

Blinding white pain erupts through Raph. He focuses through it though and jerks his arm around. He digs his sai into Rahzar's jaw.

Rahzar pitches his head back instinctively. He tears even more of Raph's flesh with the violent reaction, but barely notices as he howls in pain.

Raph's world tilts as the pain skyrockets into pure agony. He manages to wrench his sai back from Rahzar, but he stumbles so badly he barely stays on his feet. Blood trickles down his back, beneath his shell.

Xever leaps over Raph in his moment of weakness. He spins on his robotic leg and slams the other into the turtle's mouth. A sickly satisfying crack sounds and a devilish smile curls Xever's lips.

Raph smashes against the brick wall and his head snaps violently back and forward again. Raph groans and leans over, bringing his hands to cover his mouth. He immediately feels it – the blood. It stains his teeth and dribbles down his chin.

Xever scoffs. "This is even easier than I imagined. No fun at all." He doesn't bother with speed. He moves steadily toward Raph, his eyes glinting viciously. "Next time I'll make sure there's one more." He grins. "Like the orange one."

Raph's eyes shoot open and he snaps his head up. His eyes flash with fury and his mouth curves into a sharp snarl. He leaps up, his hands shaking furiously around his sais. "I'm not done!" He bolts at Xever. No one threatens Mikey.

Xever chuckles softly. "Alright," He veers hard to the right. "Then come and get it."

Raph follows his movement. He drives his sai up for Xever's jaw.

Xever dips down low at the last moment.

Raph bites his tongue as a wave of pain shoots through his shoulder, but he refuses to stop. He swings his other sai to catch Xever in his escape.

Xever expects the counterattack that comes and it is just what he is waiting for. He opens his jaws wide and catches Raph's wrist in his mouth. He clamps down hard, sinking his venomous teeth in for the second time since they had first fought.

A soft whimper escapes Raph. His muscles go weak and he crumples to his knees. His sais clatter to the ground and he only half catches himself on one trembling hand. His head spins and everything blurs. Then comes the familiar sickness. His stomach plummets.

Xever releases Raph and stands tall over him. He grins, flashing his smile full of teeth. "Now, you're done." He laughs.

Raph looks up through half lidded eyes. He scowls as best he can, but he can't be sure if the emotion makes it to the surface. He breathes heavily in and out, focusing solely on keeping himself conscious. He can't pass out…can't pass out…can't…

Pain laces through Raph again and again on his legs and then his arms as blows are struck. Everything swirls and only the constant blur of maroon is identifiable. Then it suddenly disappears - the pain and maroon splay - and terror breaks through the haze. His heart clenches and his mind races. He struggles to understand the shift, his eyes darting about helplessly.

Sharp sounds pierce his ears. Crashes and kicks and grunts fly every which way. All sorts of colors move around him now too. They are swift and jerky and impossible to identify because of it. Black…maroon…purple. Purple? His heart skips a beat and he catches his breath. "…Donnie?" He wheezes.

There is a final clatter and then the panicked frenzy of colors and indistinguishable figures settles. Only one stands before him. But as he looks up he knows it can not be Donnie. There is no green. His blood runs cold. A sea of white dances before his eyes. "You…" He gasps.

Alopex scoffs. She crosses her arms and stares piteously down at him. "Yeah, me."

Raph doesn't trust her. Surely she'll let him suffer. Yet somehow her presence is enough. His will to fight the blackness ebbs and he gives in to the haze, collapsing in a heap on the ground, unconscious.

Alopex bends down and with much effort picks his body up in her arms. She nearly falls forward once as she turns to go, but she manages to catch herself. Then she runs. She struggles with his deadweight and does reach maximum speed, nowhere close, but it's enough to escape their pursuers. All the while she ignores the pounding of her head and the screams of her cuts.

Getting home is all that matters.

She drops into the nearest manhole once she is out of sight of the enemies. She gasps and her knees buckle beneath her. She pants as she tries to find something around her to focus on in order to ease the pain. Blood drips down her legs and she isn't sure if it's her own or his, or both.

She rocks herself back against the wall and slowly she inches up into a standing position. Her eyes flit down to the limp body in her arms. Blood stains his face and most notably his shoulder, mixing and matting her pure white fur as the injured limb rests heavy against her.

Got to get home. She presses on. She should still be running, but her legs tremble beneath her. She can't risk taking a spill and then taking even longer to get up. So she walks steadily. Every moment another pulse of pain vibrates out from her head and spreads throughout her body. _Stupid Raph._

Soon she can see the light from the lair in the distance. She can also see as she unwittingly looks at Raph that he is much paler than usual. A stab of fear hits her and makes her fur stand on end. What happened before she got there – before she smelled the foul stench of him mixed with blood?

She speeds up despite her earlier reasoning and is at the entrance in no more than a minute. She steps carefully over the railing and prepares for the worst as she steps into full view of the main room. And they're all here too. _Great…_

A ripple of shock and paralyzing fear rolls over them as their eyes fall on the bloody pair. Their eyes grow to the size of bowling balls and soft gasps escape their lips, but no sound comes out. Splinter's eyes are the only exception. His gaze burst with flames and his lips curl into a snarl.

Mikey acts first. "Raphie!" His cry is strangled. He leaps up from the couch and races toward his brother. He doesn't even consider Alopex. He has tunnel vision.

Leo stares with unseeing eyes. His heart clenches and he barely breathes as he tries to find his way through this mess to a logical end. What is this? Why is hurt? Did **she **do this? A prickle of loathing breaks the fog. But it's overridden by one biting truth. _I shouldn't have let him go._

Alopex staggers around the orange one and stumbles over to the couch. She dumps Raph's still body on the couch and steps slowly away, staring through glassy eyes. Then she collapses, sinking to her knees on the cool floor.

Mikey flies past Alopex and dives to his knees before Raph. His gaze roves every cut and bloody limb marking his brother and with each moment his panic rises. His lip trembles and tears well in his baby blue eyes. "Raph…" He squeaks, hiccuping softly. He reaches up and curls his fingers around Raph's hand.

Raph's breathing is shallow, forced. He doesn't move except for the up and down of his chest, and that too is quickly fading.

Splinter struggles to contain his rage. He must remind himself he does not know the circumstances. Just because the two are bloody and beaten does not mean it is because they fought each other. Still…it looks _really _bad.

Donnie is torn in two. Raph! Alopex! Raph! _No. _Please don't let it be what they are all thinking. There's only one way to find out. He snaps up and rushes to Alopex. Maybe it looks bad, going to her rather than his brother, but it is the logical step. "Alopex," His voice wavers. "What…what happened?" He holds his breath. _Please no…_

Alopex breathes heavily in and out. She feels lightheaded and her world is beginning to tilt. She lost too much blood. _Stupid Raph._ "Raph…fish…dog…" She points with a shaking hand at Raph.

Donnie blanches. "What!?" He leans forward. His heart leaps in his throat. "You mean Fishface and Rahzar!?" He swivels his head and looks closely at Raph. He's pale. He jumps up and gets in closer. He scans Raph's body. _There!_ There's swelling and discoloration in his wrist.

Donnie blinks as soft sniffling reaches his ears. He glances over and sees Mikey. He wants to reassure his little brother, but he doesn't know if there's time. This looks worse than the first time it happened. He has to be quick. So he dashes to his lab, leaving Alopex unprotected.

Leo jolts out of his lost state and jerks his head around. He narrows his eyes and a fire lights in him. He pushes himself up and stomps toward Alopex. "You," He hisses. "You did this!" He points an accusing finger at her. "I told you not to go! I **told **you! But you went anyway! You…"

Alopex stares dully up at Leo. She blinks slowly as he bombards her with fiery words. Yet she misses most of them. His mouth moves but few of the words actually make it to her. "Not…me…" It seems like the one thing that will make sense no matter what, especially in answer to his furious expression.

Leo falters as her golden eyes meet his and a spike of fear races through him. Still, he presses it down. She' too hurt to do anything. He chokes out a cold laugh. "Sure it wasn't." He looks her over with disgust. "You have his blood all over you. I wouldn't be surprised if you did it for the blood either." His fists clench and he says what he always refrained from before. He knows he'll regret it. "Monster."

Alopex might have bristled, but she doesn't have the energy. Instead she hangs her head and casts her eyes down. She knew this was coming before she even rescued his sorry butt. Maybe she just didn't think it would be from him – the calmest and quietest. Especially not with the way he fought with Raph. Yet it seemed only to mean he loved his brother even more. Of course.

Donnie is back in a flash. He sees Leo standing over Alopex and dies a little as he overlooks it. But Raph's life is more important than her feelings. He brings the syringe up and injects its contents into Raph's arm. "You'll be alright." He hears himself say, just like the time before.

Raph groans softly. His eyes slowly flutter open and his blurry vision clears. He tilts his head to see his two brothers at his side. "Mikey…Donnie…" He frowns deeply. A splitting pain shoots through his head and he grasps it. "What…how?"

Mikey leaps up. He throws his arms around Raph's neck and squeezes tight. "Raphie!"

Raph gasps and cringes, but he doesn't have the heart to reprimand his brother. He smiles softly and reaches up to pat Mikey on the head. "I'm fine. You don't have to cry." He really isn't. He may not be dying from venom, but his wounds are still terrible and hurt like hell.

Donnie leans in close. "Raph," He waits for his brother's eyes to come to him. "What happened? Who did this to you?" He holds his breath despite himself. He believes in her, really, but he also knows how strong their dislike goes, each of them.

Raph's face creases as he focuses with all he has. "I was out…" He says each word slower than normal, validating it in his head as he goes. "And…Rahzar…and Fishface…" His eyes shoot open and terror twists his face. "They-! They…" His hand flies to his wrist and closes around the bite mark.

Donnie lays a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Raph. I already treated you for that. You weren't even conscious when…" He trails off. He isn't sure he should mention her even though it is becoming quite clear she had nothing to do with this.

Raph lets out a breath. "Yeah," He relaxes. "I…I passed out…but…" He freezes. Then his lips curl back in disgust. His eyes narrow as he looks past Donnie and to the animal bleeding on the floor at Leo's feet. "She got me…"

Donnie notices how his brother avoids saying 'saved'. Typical Raph. Still, the story is clear now. "Leo!" He jumps up and swivels. He moves between Leo and Alopex. "Leave her alone." He glares at his brother. "She didn't do anything. She **saved** Raph."

Leo starts. "What…no." He makes a face. "Just…just look at her!" He motions to her. "She's got his blood all over her! And those marks…they…" He suddenly feels very small. His lips pull tight and he drops his gaze to his feet.

Splinter feels the anger drain away. His expression is swept with relief and he lets out a heavy breath. He smiles and his eyes shine with gratitude as he meets her gaze.

Alopex looks up and upon seeing his shift she finds it in her to smile back. He trusts her now. She licks at her bloody paw. These wounds, they're worth it now. Every single one of them. Because it wasn't for Raph. She would have let him die. It was for Splinter. It was the only way.

Leo opens and closes his mouth around empty words. He fidgets with his fingers.

Donnie shakes his head and looks to Splinter. "Father, can you take care of Raph?" They both must have immediate attention and it will be easier if Donnie gives it to Alopex. Splinter will be careful with Raph.

Splinter nods. "Of course." He hurries away to get everything both he and Donnie will need.

In the moment of stillness, Alopex can't help but look over to the red turtle. He isn't so pale and his breathing is more regular now. That's good. _Good? Are you crazy? He sucks. _Yeah…

Raph catches her eyes on him and for a moment can only stare blankly back. Then, as if just finding himself, he scowls fiercely. His green eyes spark. He mouths a silent curse to her.

Alopex snorts and even smiles a little. She mouths back, 'You're welcome.'

That only makes Raph angrier. He growls beneath his breath and crosses his arms in a huff. He jerks his gaze away from her, looking instead at Leo. He stood up for him he supposes. Yet for once the leader was wrong. He can only imagine what this is doing to him.

Guilt twists Leo's insides. His brows furrow and his lips press in a hard line. He messed up. He was _wrong_. He called her a monster. He grimaces. How could he? He won't forget this easily. She saved Raph. But why?

Donnie wants to hug her, but he keeps his distance. Her wounds are bad. He smiles softly. "Thanks…for saving him."

Alopex nods. Her world rocks a little with the movement and she cringes. "It's nothing." She smiles and leans toward him. She places a small peck on his cheek and sits back straight again.

Donnie barely reacts this time. He only returns her smile. "No, it's everything."

Splinter returns just in time to see the exchange. He blinks at them, his mouth gaping slightly. His eyes swim with curiosity. This ordeal may have settled the issue of her loyalties. She is definitely on their side. But it brings into question again the nature of her relationship with his most intelligent son. Is she really just his friend?

He shakes his head. But there will be other times to think about it. Right now they have a job. So he pushes it away. For now. Gone, but not forgotten. Never forgotten.

**So how was it? After last chapter I read a fanfiction and got really in the mood to write something where Splinter had a bigger role. It was super fun! I hope I did him right too. I've always struggled with him (actually I usually kill him off...ouch) but I think this incarnation is the easiest for me. Let's try not to have him end up dead. lol And wow I just realized I called Fishface Xever throughout that whole encounter. Oh, whatever. That name's better anyway and not to mention his real name. So...yeah. I hope you all don't mind.**

**Next up...well, no, I can't say. :P You'll see soon enough. Please review!**


	14. Heavy like Rain

**Brave by Sara Bareilles was my song of inspiration. Pretty fitting for once. lol Enjoy!**

Alopex makes out better than Raph. Her wounds are well enough so that she can do most anything by the next day. Raph, however, is confined to the couch. Donnie says moving will only exacerbate the wounds and then he'll be stuck on the couch even longer.

Raph naturally does not take it well. The only he solace he has is that Mikey is practically glued to his side now. In any other case his brother would be following Alopex around and just the thought makes his blood boil. What's worse is now she has the card of 'saving his life'. He just can't win.

But while it may be enough for everyone else, it isn't for him. Who cares what she does for him? It's only to win everyone else over anyway. She doesn't really care about his brothers. It's all a clever game that she plays perfectly. Foxes were always cunning, deceitful. No, it won't be enough. Not ever. He refuses to let her worm her way in.

Mikey tries not to mention it, to only talk about things that will raise his brother's spirits. But after so many cold glances and growls aimed at Alopex as she passes from time to time he just can't stand it any longer. He takes in a deep breath and steels himself as he voices his worst thoughts. "You don't have to be so mean, you know." He immediately regrets it.

Raph turns his blazing eyes on his little brother. He knows instantly what his brother is referring to. His fingers curl inward and form tight fists. "What was that?" He gnashes his teeth and waits with words already coiling his tongue.

Mikey swallows hard. Of course he's not really afraid of Raph. His brother would never seriously hurt him. Still, he doesn't like upsetting Raph. And even though he likes Alopex and enjoys her company it is not worth the backlash. "You glare at her practically all day." Mikey tries again, this time more timidly. "What's the point?"

Raph snorts. "What's the point? _What's the point?_" He shakes his head and sneers. "She's a monster." He says it with more confidence than Mikey's seen in him in a long time. "She's a threat to our family and if you all aren't going to do anything about it then I will. **That's** the point."

Mikey frowns deeply. He shakes his head sadly. "She saved your life." He whispers. His eyes shine in a way Raph can not understand. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Raph flinches as he hears the unspoken words. _It means everything to me._ He barely stops himself from grimacing. Of course it does. Mikey adores him. And he saw the tears in his baby brother's eyes when he first came to. Still, he finds it in him to say, "She's only doing it to trick you." He shakes his head. "And it's working."

Mikey drops his gaze to the floor. His brows knit together and his frown spreads all the way across his face. "Not everyone is out to get you…" He mutters weakly. He lifts his gaze and stares sadly at his brother. "Sometimes they can mean it…" He rises slowly, not breaking eye contact. "…no strings attached…" Then he walks off. He goes to make lunch.

Raph watches after him. He stares blankly after his forlorn sibling. The sight makes his expression twist in confusion. Mikey has never looked like this. His shoulders are even slumped slightly. Why is this so important to his little brother? His stomach rumbles and he quickly moves on. Either way he hopes Mikey will bring him something too. He hopes his cold words regarding Alopex do not make Mikey spiteful.

No one notices him. They haven't since his outburst at Alopex. But he's listening. He sits off to the side, down on the floor and up against the wall. Even as low as Raph's words are he hears them perfectly. When all one has is silence to wrap around themselves it's surprisingly easy to pick up on everything, sometimes even without trying.

One thing he intentionally forces out though is her. She passes every so often either to eat, to pester Raph in his bedbound state, or to follow Donnie wherever they go. In particular he notices the pair leave near nightfall. There are times when he considers following, but he notices the wheels in Raph's head already turning and knows that his hothead brother will do it for him the instant he is well enough. So he stays out of the way and simply continues to watch everyone else move about.

Leo doesn't just sit all day though. He eats and goes out for little stints. Not to the surface, but just out in the tunnels surrounding their home. It is a nice breather, being away from all that tension. Or maybe it has nothing to do with everyone else. Maybe it's just him dying to escape his own mistake. Things actually are better than before to be perfectly honest. Only Raph has deep rooted issues with Alopex and himself…he…

Leo bows his head. He crosses his arms and a tight grimace stretches across his face. He doesn't cause problems, but the air is definitely thick with his conflictions. She's not bad. She saved Raphael. But…she _killed_ people. Even Karai never did that. She didn't exactly prove her worth either though. But…how can such a cruel act be forgiven, even when she saved another life in turn, a life so precious to all of them. His eyes drift Raph. _A life so precious to **me**._

Leo draws his knees up to his chest and flops his face forward into them. He moans softly. He wishes he was anyone else right now. Mikey – so carefree and at ease with Alopex. Donnie – closer to Alopex than anyone and not even questioning moralities. Even Raph – so sure in his stance of Alopex being downright rotten. But no…Leo can not be so blindly faithful nor stubbornly hateful. He's not like his brothers in that regard. He never thought he needed to be. Not until now.

"You must like being alone." A voice cuts through his self-admonishments. It pales his face and makes his body go rigid. He snaps his head up to confirm what he already knew. A soft gasp escapes his lungs and he jumps sideways, away from her presence. A slight tremor works its way through his body and he hates himself for it, but he can't control it.

Alopex smirks at his reaction. At the same time she can't help but be offended. He acts like a startled animal. Sure, he is part turtle, but he's human too. There's no reason for him to be so frightened, especially not by her. She has the right mind to call him out on his idiocy, but instead she acts as if it didn't even happen – isn't happening. "Do you learn a lot like that? Watching everyone."

Leo inches farther from her. His nose itches, at least he imagines it does. It's probably just an excuse to validate getting farther from her. He eyes her warily. What is she even talking about? She can't possibly believe he's like this all the time. What idiot would sit and watch people all day? Normally he'd be commandeering the television from Raph and forcing him to sit through a Space Heroes marathon.

Alopex doesn't move closer. She lets Leo keep his distance, but she plops down to sit near him. She isn't stupid. This isn't him. The days before this were enough to tell her that. The day she brought Raph back from the surface though, that's when he changed. She just can't understand why. Raph is fine. No one died. It baffles her. "You mute?" She says a bit rudely.

Leo blows out a deep, aggravated breath. "_Please_," He looks anywhere but at her. "Leave me alone." He turns his body so that his back is mostly to her, but quickly changes his mind. He jumps a little in place and spins back around. He doesn't want to take his eyes from her. But he knows now it has nothing to do with Raph or her past crimes and everything to do with that night from their fight.

Alopex blinks at him. Is he…afraid of her? She makes a face. That's right though. Back in the tunnel two weeks before, when Donnie brought her back to help, he's shuffled away from her. Still, it was nothing like this. It was on a logical level. So what is it now?

Leo lifts his hands up and wraps them around his arms. He grips tightly to try and force his tremors to cease. It does no good. He bites his lips and looks hard at the ground. Watching her is important, but perhaps ignoring her will make her go away. Then he won't have to be on alert.

Alopex stares for a long moment. She lets out a soft breath. This is going nowhere fast. She knows she just has to say it. "You're afraid of me." He keeps her head facing forward as she says it. Still she makes sure to watch him closely from the corner of her eye.

Leo stiffens. Not that it wasn't terribly obvious. He silently curses himself. He's the leader. He's supposed to be brave. He can't be afraid of something so stupid. He hangs his head. But he is. "No…" He doesn't bother putting effort into the lie.

"It's alright you know." She tilts her head in his direction. "You can be afraid. Just because you lead them doesn't make you immune to feelings." Technically everyone's the leader of their own lives anyway, so it's more logical to say all leaders fear.

Leo doesn't move for a long moment. Then slowly, stiffly, he shakes his head. "It's stupid…" His voice is barely a whisper. And it's not even the whole of it. Before, the fear was concealable. But now the guilt weighs heavily on his heart and something had to spill forth. Unfortunately it was the fear. Yet thankfully it was not the guilt. If only it could be both.

Alopex scoffs. "Hardly." Her golden eyes flicker with intensity as she looks fully on him. "I could kill you." She sees him flinch and feels bad. "Well, **I** could, but that's not what you're afraid of." She swishes her tail, moving it daringly close. "It's what I'm made of."

Leo jerks back. The swift movement stirs the air and he gets a whiff of her and he feels it in his nose. He leans his head back and it jerks forward again with his sneeze. He frowns, but it is more at himself and his weakness than her. Then he sneezes three more times and his eyes quickly grow watery.

"Sorry." She doesn't put much sincerity into it. She focuses on her next words. "But just because you can't smoother yourself in my fur like Donnie doesn't mean you have to avoid me like the plague." Her gaze hardens. "So come on. Talk to me."

Leo resists the urge to grab his inhaler. He hates himself for taking comfort in it being in his hand. If he needed to use it it would be different. But as it is it just makes him look even dumber – weak. "Sorry…" He shakes his head.

Alopex makes a face. Sorry? Her eyes snap open and her mouth hangs open slightly. It hits her like a brick. He hasn't become too terribly different than what he's always been around her. Not really. He was always standoffish with her. That's the fear. But this new behavior – separating himself from everyone – it comes from the day she brought Raph back. It must be guilt, from what he called her.

Leo sees the recognition flash in her eyes and it only makes him feel worse. He bows his head and a soft moan leaves his lips. He lifts his hands over his head, his elbows covering the front of his face.

"That's ok too." She leans forward to try and see through the slit between his arms. "I'm not mad. You didn't hurt my feelings or anything." She chuckles at how ridiculous it sounds.

"Why not?" He says softly. "I called you…" He can't bear to say it aloud. Not again. "I judged you before I knew everything. I was horrible…"

Alopex scoffs. "No worse than April." She frowns. On second thought… "About ten times better than April actually. That little witch called me every name under the sun – and meant it."

Leo narrows his eyes instinctively. "Don't talk bad about April." He was there. He knows what happened. And yeah, it was pretty bad, but it was also very un-April like. Not to mention completely validated. Alopex **had** attacked her.

Alopex blows out a heavy breath. "Right, I forget you all are like her brothers or whatever." She flips her hand about. "But she isn't my sister. I don't have any love for the girl. You have to understand that. All I have are stories Donnie tells about toying with his emotions."

Leo let's hi hands slip away from his head and he looks tentatively over at her. She just won't go away. Can't she just let him think some more about what's he's supposed to do with her. _As if it's even my decision._ "What do you want from me?" He moans, letting the April topic go.

"I want you to like me." She says bluntly.

Leo starts. His eyes widen and his brows knit together. _Why? _She already has the blessing of Splinter. She isn't going anywhere fast. So why does it matter what he thinks? Isn't it enough he leaves her alone, unlike Raph? Or doe she thrive on attention – negative or not. Maybe his inattention burns her up inside.

Alopex sighs. Nothing, huh? "I see you over here every day, looking absolutely miserable. I don't want that. You may not be the ultimate authority like I once thought and you may not be my friend, but I'm not a monster." She cringes as she repeats his word, the word nearly everyone has called her now. "I don't want you to suffer."

Leo frowns deeply, pitifully. How can she say that? With every minute she makes him feel worse and worse about what he said. She's a better person than many. Oh why couldn't she be cold and cruel? Justification is long gone from him now. He lowers his head.

Alopex frowns and a scowl flickers across her face. Now he's just pissing her off. "Damn, just take the freaking reprieve why don't you?"

Leo snaps his head up. Her language catches him off guard. She sounds just like Raph that way. "But…I was _wrong_." He hasn't tried to kill him either. Although his fear still pulses strong. Even if she isn't out to get him, her presence is still rather off-putting.

"Oh my God." She face palms. "Are you serious? You're one of _those_?" She throws her hands up in a shrug. "Ok." She says the word slowly, collecting herself. "Then I'm gonna have to go through the same thing I went through with Donnie." Only Donnie's was for being too apologetic.

Leo blinks up at her.

"Ok, look," She points her whole hand at him. "People mess up. **You** mess up." She sees him cringe and smirks slightly. "Sometimes badly." Suddenly she changes her tone and with her next words sounds very soft, "But it's not the end of the world. You can hurt feelings and hurt people, but if you just ask, generally they'll forgive you."

Leo tares with slowly widening eyes at her. He opens and closes his mouth around empty words. He drops his gaze and then lifts it again after a moment. Then he says, "So…you forgive me?" He holds his breath. With this off his chest he won't have to look so terribly stupid with his fear.

Alopex smiles with surprising genuineness. "Of course."

Leo lights up. He smiles and his eyes shine with relief and gratitude.

Alopex snorts softly, his expression amusing her. "You were only protecting your family from what you thought was a serious threat." Her eyes flit to Raph. She scowls fleetingly. "You're not like him. You don't hate blindly."

Leo cringes. While he doesn't condone Raph's actions, especially not now, he can't let his brother's emotions be belittled either. "You don't understand…" He says softly. He ducks his head slightly as her intense eyes fall on him before they soften again. "He's not hating you just to hate you. He…he just doesn't trust easily."

Alopex snorts. "Why?" She wrinkles her nose. "You all grew up the same, didn't you? What happened to him to make him so different?"

Leo shakes his head slowly. "No, that's not it. I mean, that's the thing. We **aren't** the same. We all grew up the same, but out personalities, that's what set us apart." He glances at his brother, bedridden just across the room. "Even when we went through the same things, we reacted completely different. So…when certain things happened…" Leo grimaces. "Raph reacted with severe mistrust. In order to protect not just himself, but everyone. If you're not family you're not anyone."

Alopex makes a soft sound of acknowledgement. She frowns thoughtfully. She never did understand those kinds of people. It's one thing to mistrust when given ample reason and sometimes even when nothing is done yet nothing proven either, but she is different. Sort of.

Leo lets out a breath. He shouldn't say it, actually he shouldn't have said what he did already, but he does. "It's worse because he only sees in black and white." This catches Alopex's attention and he carefully proceeds. "You're either good or bad – there's no in between. So…you…" He fidgets slightly. "You _killed_ people. Good people aren't supposed to kill innocents. So to him…you're bad."

Alopex rolls her eyes. Of course. Just compound the issue with as much force as possible why doesn't he. But there are always exceptions to rules, even personal rules set out to live up to. Raph must have one – a way in. And if not…she shakes her head. No, she can't think that way. It would hurt Donnie and all of them. And yet…it would be so deliciously perfect. Well, for now she'll just file it away. Maybe she won't need it. If she does though she won't leave it forgotten. For now though, she moves on. "What about you?" She eyes his carefully. "Do you think I'm bad…because of then."

Leo slinks back instinctively. "I…" He bites his lip. He frowns deeply and casts his eyes down. "I don't…" He scrambles through his thoughts to find the best way to say it. "I _appreciate_ what you've done for us…"

"But?" Alopex knows that tone well. There's always a but.

"But," Leo simpers. "What you did **was** terrible." He could easily hide behind this excuse and be justified. But he was never any good at lying. "And…" He pushes two fingers together. "I…" He swallows hard. He hates himself and his stupid emotions. Still, she said it was normal. So now, just in front of her, he admits it in a tiny voice, "I _am_ afraid of you…"

Alopex nods in knowing. "Well," She says slowly. "What do I have to do then?"

Leo lifts his head and his gaze. "Do?" He blinks at her.

Alopex nods. "Yeah, in order to win you over." She flashes him a smile, but it isn't like the ones she sends Donnie's way. There's no smugness or deviousness. It's again startlingly sincere. "There must be something."

Leo shrugs. "Not really." There's nothing to really do about being petrified of her killing him, intentional or not, because of his allergies to her fur. She can't stop being a fox. "I mean…it's just who you are." Unfortunately.

"Hmm…" Alopex's ear twitches thoughtfully. "Then I won't do anything." She notes the slowly rising confusion in his eyes and elaborates. "I'll just go around like usual and talk to you here and there to prove to you I'm not going to do anything bad. Not to your brothers," She meets his blue eyes head on. "And not to you."

Leo considers her. His lips press tight together as he thinks. Slowly, surely, he nods. "Ok." It might take a while though. He can feel his skin crawling just from her eyes looking directly into his – piercing him with their intensity.

Alopex smiles. "Alright then." She leans forward and pulls herself back quickly. _Shit._ She nearly screwed that up. She clears her throat and her smile is tinier now. She's been around Mikey too much. She never would have even contemplated hugging him before she met the energetic turtle. "See you later." She stands slowly and nods to him.

Leo started with her motion, but he forces himself to remain in place. She's trying. So he has to try too. Once he calms the storm of his mind he processes her words and smiles weakly. He nods back.

Alopex takes her eyes from Leo then and strides across the room. She glances back to see if he's watching, but he's already drawn back into himself. It's not like before though, he looks much better now. So she's good. She smirks deviously as she comes up behind the couch where Raph lays. "How's the view?" She snarks.

Raph growls loudly. He jerks his head around and glowers at her. "Go to hell." He snaps back. His fists clench and he grits his teeth. "You mangy mutt."

Alopex laughs, grinning from ear to ear. Even her eyes light with his biting comment. "At least I'm not stuck on a couch for a week." She narrows her eyes and her lips curl devilishly, but there is no anger in her golden orbs. "Cripple."

"I swear," He slams his fists down on either side of him. "When I get up I'm going to tear you apart." He would be throwing his sais at her right now if Donnie hadn't taken them from him after he tried the first time. All she got was a light reprimanding. Such crap.

Alopex snorts. "You'd think you'd be a little happier to _not be dead_." She frowns disapprovingly. Her expression quickly jumps back to smugness. "But then you'd have to actually be nice to me." She gives a single syllable laugh. She crosses her arms. "And we all know you can't be nice."

Raph growls furiously. Her flashes his bared teeth. "Leo!" He hates to have to call on his brothers to fight hi battles, but she won't piss off otherwise.

Alopex grins. "Alright, alright," She waves her hands in mock defeat. "I'm going." She walks off and even as she leaves him her impish smile does not fade. She heads for Donnie's lab and as she goes a thought hits her. Does she really want to lose such a high source of entertainment? As much as she loathes him, he's highly amusing. At least for now. Unfortunately he probably won't stay that way.

Leo is up by Raph's side in the next instant. He watches after Alopex, already knowing without seeing or being told that she was riling Raph up again. It is her new favorite pastime aside from disappearing with Donnie late at night.

Raph glares up at his brother. "Are you just gonna let her talk to me that way?" A growl bubbles in his throat. "Huh?"

Leo looks back to Raph. He shrugs helplessly. "She's not hurting anything." He tries to smile, but it looks all wrong. "And I mean, you could try to be nicer." Leo rubs his arm nervously. "She's not so bad."

Raph chokes on air. "_What_? Are you kidding me? You too?" He lets out an aggravated sigh. "I can't believe this…" He shakes his head. "You've lost it. Every last one of you."

Leo cringes against his brother's condemning words. If anything, once his fear and guilt are gone, Raph's opinion is the one thing that makes him dread befriending her. He doesn't want to lose his brother in exchange for some girl he barely knows.

Raph continues to shake his head. "Go on then." He doesn't look at Leo anymore. He glares ahead of him. "You've done enough."

Leo lowers his head slightly. He frowns and casts his eyes down. "Alright Raph." He starts to leave, stopping a few steps later. He lifts his head, resolve setting in. "But know this – when you end up all alone, it will be no one's fault but your own." Then he continues on to the kitchen.

Raph stares with a gaping mouth after Leo. His shock quickly sweeps into fury. He scoffs. "Yeah, whatever." He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "Family always comes first." But as he turns his gaze away from his brother his expression falls. _At least I thought so…_

**So what did you think? I hope you didn't think Leo was unnaturally or too suddenly afraid. I had in mind that it's the distance that generally keeps him even headed. The other times he was close she was restrained and hurt so he wouldn't have been as scared.**

**On another note, unfortunately, updates might slow down. College is starting back and I _should_ focus on that. But you never know. My better judgement seems to go missing when it comes to school vs. writing at times. So we'll see what happens. Please review!**


	15. The Spy

**So this was...difficult, to say the least. On a lot of different levels too. One place in particular I'm worried about. The style is different and idk. Hopefully you can't pick it out then it'll just prove I'm too critical of myself. If you can though hopefully it won't bother you too much.**

**Also, my song of inspiration was 'Fire and Fury' by Skillet. I almost named the chapter after it. lol But it wasn't quite right for it. It fits...kind of...but well, whatever. Enjoy!**

The first day he can move again he makes up for lost time. Although miraculously that does not involve tormenting Alopex. No. He bides his time and simply watches her. He doesn't even say anything when she makes snide remarks. Which in retrospect was probably the wrong thing to do. Too suspicious. Yet once it's done there's no point in changing his course. So he keeps at it until night.

He pretends to be especially engrossed in his comics then. Everyone around him slowly drifts toward bed and urge him to do the same, but he waves them off. He'll just be a minute more he says. Once they're all off he shifts his gaze carefully around him and slowly stands to his feet. He lays his comic down and ventures into the kitchen for a midnight snack. He rummages around, but he never actually looks for what he's grabbing. He keeps his eyes trained on the living area.

It takes a little while, but eventually they emerge. Donnie and Alopex exit his lab and move with careful steps across the lair. Their eyes sweep over the area and particularly linger at the kitchen. They know the others are over in the wing with the bedrooms, but Raph is not. They heard him each time he insisted he would go in just one more minute. Only he never did. Not to the best of their knowledge. Yet his spot on the couch is vacant now. He's somewhere – and that's the likeliest spot.

There is no movement though. The fridge door and cabinets do not stand open or make the soft sounds they do when closing. It's no use being so suspicious though. If he's there he's there. He'll throw a fit later if he really is hiding, but no more or less. So the duo head on out past the rails and out through the nearest manhole.

Raph leans heavily against the table with baited breath. He tunes all his senses to monitoring the pair. So he hears clearly when they hop over the rails and the silence is piercing when they quickly disappear from earshot. That's his cue. He pushes himself off of the table and rushes from the kitchen. He clears the rails effortlessly and comes to an abrupt halt an instant afterward.

He slows to a crawl as he comes near to the exit. He peers around every corner, his bright green eyes searching intensely in the darkness for the slightest sign of life – of white and green. There's nothing around the first turn and he picks up a little speed. He considers the silence as he moves and decides that they must have taken the first manhole and he does the same.

He peers out for any sign of them and again there is none. He scales the nearest fire escape and looks out over the city. Far down the street they're walking without a care. It's a startling change from their behavior in the lair. For a moment it catches Raph so off guard he can only stare and blink as they move farther and farther away. How can they be so calm when humans could be out anywhere? And is that…are they _laughing_?

In the next instant he shakes away the daze and jolts forward. He leaps from one roof to the next until he's following nearly right at their sides. He ducks down then and moves much slower so as not to draw their attentions to him. He growls softly to himself. If only he could hear exactly what they are saying. But only their incessant laughter reaches him clearly.

Down below Donnie looks over at Alopex. He eyes are bright and his smile stretches clear across his face. "So what is it today?" He raises a brow. "Are we robbing a bank? Swindling a rich man out of his money? Or…no wait!" He holds up a finger. "I've got it. We're going to steal from Baxter again."

"Whaaat?" Alopex waves dismissively. "No. I would never do those things." She grins sheepishly.

Donnie stops in his tracks. He blinks twice and looks at her as if she is stupid. His expression is hard, but playful all the same.

Alopex's grin shifts into a confident smirk. "Alright, you know me too well. But," She wags a finger at him. "I never make you do those really bad ones. I may be a criminal…or, uh, have criminal tendencies, but I'm not heartless."

Donnie snorts. "**No**, but you still do make me figure out the codes and tell you secrets to get better access." He shoots her a sharp look. He crosses his arms over his chest.

Alopex rolls her eyes. "It's better than making you the thief itself." She hits him lightly in the nose. "Now isn't it?" She raises a brow and grins.

Donnie shakes his head. Still the smile never falls from his face. "If we're living in your crazy little world, then yes, I suppose so."

Alopex shoves him a little. "You dork." She moves forward again and he follows. "But no…it's nothing like that. Tonight I just want to relax. Maybe a park or something…" She shrugs. "I don't know." She eyes him in question.

Donnie stares blankly at her. "Relax…?" He repeats. His brows knit together. "Are…are you serious?" He looks hard at her for a moment before erupting in laughter. "Who are you and what have you done with Alopex?"

Alopex scowls playfully. "You're hilarious." The wind shifts slightly and her nose twitches faintly. Her eyes flit back behind her and her ears become erect. There is a flash of red on the roofs, but it is gone as quickly as she noticed it. She can't be sure if it was truly there or not.

Donnie notices her shift and instantly becomes tense. "Alopex?" He follows her gaze, but there is nothing there. At least not anymore.

Alopex shakes her head. She looks back to him and smiles. "So, do you have any places in mind?" Her golden eyes shine brightly, almost falsely so.

Donnie glances at the roof again, his brows furrowing, but there's nothing to hold onto. Besides, Alopex would say something if it was really serious. "Yeah," He nods vaguely, turning his eyes forward. He smiles softly. "I have a place."

Raph holds his breath as he lays flat on the roof. She saw him. She had to. Only he never hears them call him out. He even hears their voices growing farther away. So he slowly rises, finding that the pair is far down the street now. "Damn it…" He leaps into action and follows close, just not as close as before.

They go to the little abandoned swing set that Raph and April went to only a week ago. It sends a spike of fear through him just thinking about it, both for the attack that he faced and the fact this is undeniably April's spot. He looks fervently about to make sure she isn't here now. Then he freezes.

Raph's throat runs dry as he sees April coming from the opposite direction of Donnie and Alopex. He opens his mouth uselessly and snaps it shut again. There's nothing he can do without giving himself away. He swallows hard. _This can't end well…_ He crouches down and his hands curl around the edges. The tension is already there.

Donnie nods to Alopex's words. His smile is wide and eyes alight. Then as he turns his head forward it all falls away. His eyes shoot open and shocked fear twists his face. He stiffens. "_April…?_" He chokes out.

April freezes in her tracks. Her heart skips a beat and the air rushes out of her lungs. "_Donnie…?_" She is so glad she didn't harp on Casey to be on time tonight. Her eyes shift to the animal at his side. She already knows this is going to be bad enough without him.

Alopex looks hard at April. She presses her lips hard together. She doesn't want this to end like the last time. Although she can already feel the hate and adrenaline pulsing through her veins. Her hands clench and tremble slightly. _Hold your tongue…hold your tongue…**hold it**._

It starts out normal, awkward and nervous, but still relatively normal. Raph can't hear the words being exchanged, but at least they aren't harsh or pleading. Alopex is surprisingly quiet. He can see the heated desire written all over her face though. At any moment she will surely snap. Maybe then Donnie will see how horrible she is.

Only she doesn't. Minutes go by and April who screws it up. Raph wishes he knew exactly how, but as quiet and attentive as he is he still can not make it out. He knows though by Donnie's defeated expression and April's shocked face that it was not at all intended.

April reaches after Donnie, but for once he does not heed. He turns hard on his heel and sprints down the street. April tries to follow, but Alopex cuts her off. Alopex snarls at April and says something with furious movements. She flashes her claws and then she follows after Donnie.

Raph looks quickly back and forth between the disappearing figure of his brother and April, standing still as stone and gazing emptily after Donnie. Raph bounces back and forth on his feet and makes a soft sound as he struggles to choose. April looks absolutely miserable, but this is his brother. Can he really leave him alone with Alopex while he's so vulnerable.

_No._ He knows where his priorities lie and he follows after Alopex. _Sorry April._ He has the feeling Casey will be there any minute though so she won't be long feeling the way she does. Casey cares about her just as much as any one of them. He only hopes April doesn't do anything to incriminate Donnie. For once it isn't his fault. No, worse, he prays April doesn't mention Alopex. That's the absolute last thing they need right now.

He stops a moment later. There they are. Both of them. In the alley. So he settles down and watches. His brother is important and he loathes letting Alopex help him, but it's still not so bad as to make him reveal himself. And really there's no denying a part of him trusts her, at least with Donnie. Although he'll certainly never admit it, not to anyone or even out loud to thin air.

Alopex rounds the corner into the alley. She looks around with wild eyes as she holds her breath. She lost track of him for a moment. She can't be sure if he cut off here. Then she sees it – the flash of purple. She lets her breath out and a small, pained smile passes her lips. She moves slowly forward, near the back of the alley.

Each step is careful and she focuses every bit of her attention on Donnie. Raph's presence fades to nothing and even the buildings around them seem to vanish she narrows her focus so intensely. "Donnie," Her voice is a breath on the wind. "Come on."

Donnie pulls his legs up against his chest and buries his face in his knees. He wraps his arms around himself and tunes her out as fiercely as she focuses on him. He presses his lips tightly together and stifles all sounds – words, sobs, and whimpers alike.

Alopex has a moment of hesitation, but she soon overcomes it. She comes just in front of him and lowers herself to his level. She balances on her haunches and sways ever so slightly. "Donnie," She says a little louder than before. "Don't be so upset." She frowns deeply, hates herself for going against herself, but says it anyway. "You know she didn't mean it."

Donnie snaps his head up. His eyes are ablaze, dulled by a thin layer of tears. "How can you tell me that?" His tone is stiff, furious yet on the verge of cracking. "You don't mean it. Not even a little. You…you…" His fingers curl sharply inward and dig into his skin. "_Liar_."

Alopex cringes. It's nothing compared to the other insults thrown her way, yet it's so much worse. Her heart clenches and she gasps softly, the weight of his words landing a physical blow. Then she narrows her eyes and her lips turn sharply down. "Well what do you want me to say?" She sounds harsher than she means to. "That she meant it and hates you more than ever?"

Donnie flinches and a small whimper escapes his lips. His lip trembles and the tears build higher. He tries to contain it, he fights with all he has, but he sniffles and then a choked sob quickly follows it. With that the floodgates are released and he thrusts his head back in his knees, hiding the onslaught of tears and sobs.

Alopex grimaces. She is the worst people person ever. "Donnie…" Her voice is suddenly tiny. She reaches tentatively out for him.

Donnie doesn't even look. He jerks his hand up and smacks hers away. "Just…leave me alone." He mumbles into his knees. His body shudders and shakes despite his best efforts.

Alopex scowls fleetingly. Her expression quickly shifts to pity. Her brows knit together and she frowns. Her eyes shine with more sadness than ever before, but she makes sure there are no tears. "Donnie, look at me." She reaches out again and this time makes contact. She gently lifts his face, her fingers barely a presence beneath his chin.

Donnie sniffles and looks through wide, reddening eyes at her. He tries to say something, to protest, but he can't find the energy to open his mouth.

"I won't lie to you." His name calling pulses painfully in her head and she barely stifles a grimace. "I don't have a clue how that girl feels. I'm not her." Donnie's face begins to fall and she quickly adds, "But I don't need to." She subconsciously averts her eyes and brings them back to him in a flash. "Because I…"

Donnie's stares with ever rising apprehension. He's never seen Alopex so nervous. It's not her. He holds his breath without knowing it.

Alopex smiles softly to herself, knowing he can see even if she wishes he couldn't. "I know how **I **feel about you." She trails her fingers up the sides of his face and cups it. "And I think you're perfect." She looks him dead in the eye. "Just the way you are."

Donnie blinks at her. His mouth hangs open slightly. "Alopex…" He rubs at his eyes. "You…you mean it…?" He smiles weakly.

Alopex nods imperceptibly. "No matter what." Her voice is barely louder than a whisper. She runs her thumbs below his eyes, wiping away the remnants of his tears.

Donnie draws in a soft breath. He knows what comes next before it happens, yet it takes him wholly by surprise at the same time.

Alopex leans forward ever so slightly and presses her lips against his, leaving only a ghost of an impression on his skin. She does not linger. She pulls back in the next instant. Only there is resistance.

Donnie jolts forward and slings his arm around her neck. He pulls her back in and kisses with much more force. She tastes like fruit, but not exactly fruity. Not like lipstick or anything he imagined his first to taste like. It's nothing like April.

Alopex starts, but she quickly falls into the groove. She loosens and lets her eyes fall shut. A voice screams in the back of her head that this is wrong, that Donnie is far too vulnerable to really know what he is doing. Yet this is what she has wanted for a while, even if this is not the idle situation. So she wraps her arms around him and kisses back.

A few moments later Donnie pulls back, her breathing pulsing against his skin and his against hers. A ghost of a smile flickers across his lips. "Thank you…" He whispers. "You make me feel…loved." Before she can say a word in response he kisses her again.

Alopex's thoughts burn her up with painful intensity. _What's wrong with you?_ He still loves April. It's so painfully obvious. _You're just a pity party. A way to feel wanted when she abandons him. _Alopex mentally rolls her eyes. So what. Even if for just a moment, he wants her. _It's all about me._ By tomorrow she'll regret it. Probably even by the time they get home. But for now it's enough. His lips against hers fill her will ecstasy.

From above it's harder to see, but it's impossible to miss what happened below. Raph's mouth gapes and his eyes bulge. He clenches his hand into fists so tight they redden. "W…Wha…?" He breathes heavily in and out, cutting himself off.

Raph's blood boils and it takes everything in him not to leap down there and tear her apart right this instant. What's worse is there isn't even solace in knowing Donnie feels better now. She's using him, she must be, and Donnie is using her right back. It's not good for anyone, especially not Donnie.

Five minutes later Donnie and Alopex emerge from the alley. They stand apart as they walk down the street. Alopex wraps her arms around herself and keeps her eyes down. Her heart is already heavy. Still a faint smile ghosts her lips. Donnie pulls at the strap across his chest and looks to the side. He betrayed April. But is that guilt in the action or the feelings that went with it – the fact it was pure bliss. _I'm horrible. I shouldn't have liked it._ But there's no denying it. He did.

Alopex senses Raph's presence all the while. She can practically feel is hate rolling off him in waves. Still, she doesn't let on in the least. The pair go back the way they came, never quite getting the relaxation they went out seeking but not exactly missing out either.

Once they enter the lair they turn and face each other for the first time since they left the alley. They smile awkwardly and pull at their equipment and clothes. Finally, Alopex speaks, "Goodnight." She struggles to say it louder than a murmur.

Donnie nods. A glimmer of sincerity sparkles in his eyes and smile. "Goodnight, Alopex." He turns away from her and heads toward his room. It will be the first time he sleeps in his bed for weeks. His lab was like his new home since Alopex came. Tonight though…it's better this way.

Alopex watches after him, but the instant he is out of sight she turns away. Her attention zones in on the figure hiding just out of sight, around the corner. She walks stiffly but without fear toward the danger. After everything that went done earlier that's the only way to describe him now.

She steps around the corner and in an instant is slammed back. A strong green hand closes around her throat and forces her back against the wall. "_You_…" He seethes. "You scum." He tightens his grip. "How _dare_ you."

Alopex closes her fingers around his wrist and jerks it back. His fingers leave a trail of scratches along her neck, but she manages to accomplish her goal. She thrusts him away and narrows her eyes into slits. "How dare I?" She rubs her throat. "You're telling me that when that little witch reduced him to tears?" Her lips curl back in a snarl.

Raph growls deep in his throat, but he keeps it low. He can't let Donnie hear them. That's the least he can do. "Don't call her that! She's a great person! A far better person than you'll ever be." He clenches his hands into fists.

Alopex chokes out a laugh. Hers too is softer than usual. For once she and Raph are on the same level. "I don't care what you think. But you can't tell me you think that that girl is good for him." She points a sharp finger at him.

Raph cringes. Still, he steels himself and says, "It doesn't matter what I think. All that matters is that Donnie loves her." He smacks her finger out of his face. "And **you** took advantage of that – of him. You-you…"

Alopex scoffs. "I didn't take advantage of anything." She takes a defiant step forward. She towers above Raph even more so than Donnie. "Donnie needed someone and I wasn't about to abandon him. That's what friends do for each other." She looks Raph dead in the eye. "And you'd know about friends, wouldn't you Raph? _Family_."

Raph bows his head slightly, glowering up at her with more contempt than ever before. "Yeah," He seethes. "But you're not family. You're not even a friend. You just prey on people when they're vulnerable. People like Donnie."

Alopex growls softly. "I know you won't believe it – not now or ever – but I like him for him. That's why what happened tonight happened. If I wanted to 'prey' on him, I would have seduced him long ago." She smirks, but there is no conceit in it, just a cold edge. "But that's not it. I love him. However you want to interpret that love is up to you. But I **do** love him."

Raph snorts. "Watch yourself." He hisses. "Because after tonight, after _this_, I trust you even less. I don't care how much you 'love' him. He was too vulnerable and you were too…_you._" His face twists in disgust.

Alopex shakes her head and her lips turn down sharply. "Fine." She turns hard on her heel and moves back into the lair, leaving him around the corner and in the dark. She growls rather loudly to herself, but her words are low, so low she can barely hear them. "He wants to be that way, then fine." She's wanted to do this for a while anyway. Now she has more reason than ever. She just has to make contact.

Raph trembles fiercely. He practically screams, muffling it only for the sake of Donnie. He slams his fist into the wall and a tight grimace stretches his lips. "Stupid girl…" He doesn't realize it, the pain overwhelming, but it's the first time he has referred to her as a person. As much as he loathes her, tonight's incident made her more than just a fox.

**…**

After that night Alopex notices the first time it happens, but she tries to pretend it doesn't. But that's impossible. It won't be and was never going to be an isolated event. It happens again and again and again until she can't take it anymore. Like she knew it would. Raph said it clearly – he trusts her negative one hundred.

So she makes good on her promise from the night he confronted her. It is the end of the night for Donnie and Alopex and she tells Donnie to go on home. She'll be there in a minute. She just needed to grab something. He shoots her a dubious look, a look so full of mistrust it burns, but he isn't like Raph. He gives in and he even smiles at her.

Alopex nods her thanks and scrambles up on the rooftops even before he leaves. She lets him watch her and satisfy his curiosity, at least a little. Only a minute later he does in fact let her alone and she is free to go on to the meeting point. She worries profusely that Raph won't follow Donnie and his motives will be revealed to be less than protective over family and more hateful to her.

As she moves though his presence slowly slips away. Perfect. She covers nearly half of the city before she reaches her destination. She couldn't rusk making it too close to the lair. One of them might have tried to follow Donnie if they could see he left her. Before she's even there she sees the girl waiting for her. _Never one to be late I see._

"Nice to see you again." Karai says as she turns to face Alopex. Her arms are crosses and her eyes sharp as ever. "So, do you have what I need? Unlike a few days ago." She raises a brow.

Alopex barely keeps herself from rolling her eyes. She could have given the information up a few days ago when she met Karai, but she had lingering doubts. Now though, it needed to be done. "Of course," Alopex nods firmly. "The day of execution is a week from today, a few hours before the time right now."

Karai gasps slightly, her eyes widening a little before she regains composure. "What?" She glowers at Alopex. "One week? Are you kidding me? What's wrong with tomorrow?" Her fingers curl tightly around her arms.

Alopex scoffs. "Please, who is the one that's scoped everything out?" She points at herself. "I know everything. All the little details. All you have to do is show up at the right time and not screw anything up." Alopex raises a brow. "Can you do that?"

Karai looks unimpressed, suspicious even. "I can do anything." Her voice is thick. "The question is, can **you **really go through with it?" Her eyes dance with cruel delight. Her lips curl devilishly upward. "Hm?"

Alopex stares blankly at Karai. Then, slowly, her lips curve up in a cold, but scarily delighted smile. Her eyes sparkles not unlike Karai's. "I've been ready since the moment I met him."

**So, what do you think? What horribleness are Karai and Alopex planning? If you can guess you get a cookie. lol More importantly, what did you think of the DonniexAlopex. That was probably the most difficult thing. I agonized over whether I should move it in that direction or keep it friends. In the end it became sort of a 'comfort love'. She knows Donnie loves April and Donnie knows Alopex is more of a friend, but...yeah. Using each other to the max. But could that change? Hm, hm.**

**Well, what do you think of all that? I'd love to hear all your thoughts. Please review!**


End file.
